As the years go on
by gingerxgoddess
Summary: Magnolia has two sides, the good and the bad. There are those who are innocent or evil, or even in the middle. The most ruthless yet successful gang in Magnolia is Fairy Tail. The whole gang are best friends as kids but Lucy had to leave and had no chance to tell them. Four years later she came back, but will her friends still take her in? Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale MENTIONS DRUGS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So this is my first fanfiction but I've been reading a lot lately and I really like the one's where Natsu and the rest of them are delinquents (but still so caring but they have to hide it) and Lucy being the innocent nerd….So enjoy!**

 **Btw of course I do not own fairy tail because I ain't a genius like Mashima**

It was a nice day in the town in Magnolia, it was a town that was peaceful…well at times it was peaceful. In reality, Magnolia had a good side and a dark side to it. The civilians sometimes must keep a look out for those people. Some of these people who come from dangerous backgrounds must train their own children to defend themselves for their own safety. You never know what is going to happen to the one's you care about, what dangers that lie ahead.

In the city of Magnolia there is a middle school named "Magnolia Middle School". There are a total of 1,500 students who attend from the 6th grade to 8th grade. In one of the class rooms of there are three 8th graders standing up all laughing hysterically. They are surrounding a little 8th grader that is forced to stay on the ground. The three girls all are kicking the little innocent girl. The first girl had black shoulder-length hair, the second had long straight hair silver hair (with the weirdest cow-lick but no one dared to tell her that), and the last one had blond long wavy hair. The limp little girls on the ground had short blond hair fully conscious but not fighting back. Tears are forming while she keeps her eyes closed trying not to let them fall, she refused to let them fall because she did not want to show weakness.

"This is getting boring guys, lets just leave this loser and go get something to eat" the raven-haired girl said chuckling with a smug grin on her face. "Yea Minerva, she really is pathetic, and I don't want to get her filth on me anymore" said the silvered haired girl. The third girl just laughed and left with her two friends. These girls were Minerva, Jenny, and Angel. Minerva looked behind her and said "until next time Lucy, ha I don't even know why Natsu and his friends hang out with a loser like you" the girls left the room. Lucy got up with some bruises on her stomach, legs, and arms. She wiped the tears that formed from her eyes and mentally thanked herself for wearing long-sleeves and jeans. She gathers her books that have been thrown out of school bag due to her bullies and heads for the door. As she opens the door she scans the area to see if anyone is around, which no one was so she proceeds to go to her last class of the day. She just hopes that she doesn't run into the three cruel girls for the rest of the day.

LUCY P.O.V.

' _One day after another of this harassment, I'm just thankful that none of these bruises are visible, my friends would have bombarded me with questions if they saw them'_ I thought to myself. This is nothing out of the norm, Minerva and her group would always come to me and bully me for an unknown reason. Although, I decided that I would just grin and bear it through this constant abuse. _'Mama always did say to stay away from violence unless it is absolutely necessary',_ I thought to myself. Both Mama and Papa have required me to take martial arts and they have also taught me how to use weapons due to living in Magnolia.

As I was walking down the lonely hallway I didn't notice that there were voices coming from around the corner. These voices were nothing for me to fear about because they belong to my dear friends! We all may be just 13 years old, but we have known each other since the age of 5. "HEY, WHO STOLE MY APPLE JUICE!? A young girl with long brown hair yelled to the group. "My, my Cana, it's a shame to cry over spilt juice" said a girl with long silver hair known as Mira as she giggled to herself. A blonde boy with a lightning shaped scar that goes over his eye walked beside Mira while looking dazed out. "What a bother, it's lame to be do upset about a drink". This voice came from a tall boy with black spiky hair pulled back in a pony-tail, known as Gajeel and he walked by a short girl with blue hair named Levy. "Hey Natsu, where is Lucy exactly? I haven't seen her since lunch". A boy with raven colored hair said to the boy in front of the group and had salmon colored hair. "Gray is right, Juvia is starting to get worried about Lucy." Said a girl with shoulder-length blue hair that curled perfectly at the bottom.

Hearing this made me feel happy yet sad, it makes me happy to know on how much my friends care about me, but it makes me sad that I am always worrying them _. 'I'm so weak, why can't I be strong like them?'_ I think to myself, but I place a fake smile on my face because I was about to meet up with my friends and didn't want to worry them _. 'Now time to stand tall, keep my shoulders broad, and keep my head held high with a smile on my face. This is what Mama always told me to do when I feel weak.'_

"LUCE!" I look up to see Natsu and he tackles me with a hug. "Where have ya been!? We've been searching everywhere to find you." While he said this, he held his arms wide as if he was demonstrating on how much they searched. "Oh Natsu! I was just finishing up some work in the classroom, I'm sorry to worry all of you!" Lucy said while smiling to the group.

"Oh Lucy, you're just so adorable of course we would forgive you" as the holder of this voice brought Lucy into a hug. She had long red hair who was absolutely stunning and was always near a blue haired boy with a strange red tattoo under his right eye. "Come on Erza, you're suffocating the poor girl", Jellal said. "Oh, non-sense Jellal, Lucy doesn't mind because she loves me the most" Erza said with a smile on her face. "Noooo Erza, I am Lucy's favorite so back off!" Levy said as she is playing tug of war with Erza and Lucy being the object that was being pulled. Lucy was just laughing because of her friends' silliness. "OH, HECK NO YOU ARE ALL DUMB LUCY IS MINE AND ONLY MINE!" and with that, Natsu picked Lucy up and is carrying her over his shoulder running away from the group giving his signature grin to Lucy and she laughs with him. The group of kids follows Natsu and runs out of the school and start playing in the field near by with no worry in the world. There is pure joy in everyone's face because the most important thing to them are the people they care about. No matter how much danger there is in the streets of Magnolia, they all are prepared to protect one another. We all consider ourselves as comrades. Although, comrade isn't simply a word. Comrades are about heart. It's the unconditional trust in your partners (this is a quote from Mavis in the anime/manga). No matter the lengths between us, we will always find a way back to one another. Because that is what it means to love each other.

 _All good things must come to an end, and there will be sorrow and happiness. There will be trials that can strengthen an individual. Sadly, things will get much harder for Lucy after time and her friends won't be able to stay with her. Broken hearts from both sides, but will fate bring them all back to each other?_

 **Hey so I hope y'all liked first chapter. I'm really excited to write this story because I have so many ideas for it and I want to share it for other fans! Please review the story so I can see if people have read it lol.**


	2. As the years go on2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry for the short chapter but they will get a little longer. I'm sorry if it was confusing but I'm excited for this story because of I have a lot of ideas. Sorry I don't know what to say again.**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

 _four years later_

I slowly open my eyes, waking up to the sound of the train going along the tracks in the constant straight path that leads to my past before everything went to hell. I am extremely happy that I'm coming back to Fiore and getting out of Basco. Four years of seeing the people I love suffering (my parents). At the time, anything I said would never put in consideration. My Father would also get in the middle of rivaling gangs during the time because they wanted to use him for his social status. My Father was the one who covered up the illegal activities caused to transfer weapons, drugs, etc. When other gangs started to realize of the Heartfilia's success in social status, my Father found out before any of them could confront us in keeping my Mother and I safe.

The thing is, this gang was were I built friendships with the people I learned to love over the years. Even though Fairy Tail is the most ruthless gang in Magnolia, they were still good people in my eyes because they are the ones who doesn't tolerate other gangs abusing innocent people.

Because of this I am terrified, I will have to face those who I once called my close friends. The ones I told that I never wanted to lose them. But in the end, I left without telling them. I showed them I couldn't achieve my goal and that is what makes me pathetic. Why would they ever forgive me?

- _flashback-_

 _(four years ago)_

"Natsu please let go!" Giving him puppy eyes while he looked at Lucy laughing. When me and the whole group reached to the tree in the middle of the field. It is not to far between the Magnolia Public School and Magnolia Academy, the school for high school students. At the tree Natsu gently put me down and now I see everyone else getting closer. "HEY GUY'S, since we are almost graduating from public school we should all make new goals we will achieve in high school" Erza said smiling with her hand is up in accomplishment and a smile. "That sounds great!" Mira said giggled with her hands clapped together. "I will start my goal, I will become the strongest swords woman ever!" Erza said first. Everyone laughed in unison. _'Even though Magnolia is very dangerous and filled with gangs, every one of my friends and I have been trained for dangerous situations, we don't let that rob our childhood. I feel like Erza is setting this as her goal to protect everyone, she really is a softy in her heart.'_ Lucy thought and smiled at the thought.

"I want to reach my goal of reading 500 books! I already have 100 done, oh and becoming the next president of the student council. But the books are more important!" Levy said giggling. "Shrimp you sure are weird, my goal is to get so many piercings that people will fear me, gihe" Gajeel chuckled to out loud. "Lameeee, you guys are so boring. I am going to drink so much apple juice until I drop!" Cana laughed. "I guess my goal is to always be by Erza's side" Jellal said earning a deep red blush from Erza. We all knew Jellal said that to get Erza embarrassed. "Hehe, I don't really want anything" Mira said. "Hmph, I don't really have a goal but if someone picks some serious beef with I will pound them in" Laxus said crossing his arms closing his eyes, looking cool as always. "Juvia's goal is to always be around Gray-sama and always being happy!" having a big smile on her face. Gray looks down blushing, not knowing if he had a crush on her or not. Quickly he picks himself up "Ha, my goal is show that I'm better than and stronger then Natsu". Gray said smirking at Natsu. "OH YEAH, THAT AIN'T EVER GONNA HAPPEN ICE PRINCESS!? Ha, I'm going to be the strongest and greatest leader ever!" Natsu said with his million-dollar smile. Everyone smiled at this, especially me. When I look at Natsu I always become happy, and he is my best friend.

This is the most peaceful moment, I hope it this moment never ends. Even though we are leaving public school, we are still going to be with each other every day. "Hey Luce, what do you wish for" Natsu says while tilting his head with a questioning look. "Hmm, I already have everything I want, but my goal is to never lose you guys as my dearest friends!" I said with a big smile.

"LUCY YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Erza squealed and brought me into another hug. I giggle and Natsu tries to steal me "Hey Luce is mine!" Natsu says while sticking out his tongue to everyone else and everyone starts laughing.

Now everyone starts heading home so we all start walking together, laughing and joking just like everyone has known each other for all their lives. Even Laxus was silently laughing, everyone thinks he is so scary, but he's actually a really cool guy.

It's time to separate so we all go home, sadly we just got done with our last day so tomorrow is the first day of summer. "Hey everyone, we should hang out tomorrow at the usual place (the tree)" Natsu yelled. We all agreed and left to go back to our homes.

I am turn the corner to see my house, although I saw something that has crushed my heart completely. ' _No, how could this happen?'_ I thought to myself. I start running to my house to find my parents, Layla and Jude Hearfilia. "Mama, Papa what happening here" tears so forming in my eyes. "Sweetie, I am so sorry, but we have to leave. We have gotten in a lot of trouble, so we have to leave so we can keep you safe" Layla said apologetically to Lucy. "No, I don't want to leave!" Lucy yelled. "Lucy, I'm sorry but you don't have a say in the matter. We are leaving right now!" Jude started to raise his voice, now the room is completely silent.

"Can I at least say goodbye to my friends?" Lucy said with her head down. "No Lucy, we have to leave right now, it will be safer if no one knows why we left." Layla said calmly. _I feel horrible for saying these things to Lucy but it's for her own safety, isn't that the right thing?_ Layla thought to herself.

"Why won't you tell me why we are in trouble!?" Lucy said. "I promise, we will tell you, but we need to leave as soon as possible. We really are sorry Lucy." Jude said.

 _-End of flashback-_

' _Dang, I want to go back to that day to that day instead of being haunted of the never-ending nightmares of that night'._ Lucy thought while feeling overwhelmed with sadness. Remembering the night, three years ago. I remember the fear I felt when my Mother forced me to hide under the floorboards in my house, and that was the last time I saw her. The worst moment was that I watched her die right in front of me above the floor boards.

' _I need to stop being so down about this, I can't let others see my pain. My Mother is the one who taught me to keep my head up high in the times I feel weak'_ Lucy thought and vowed to keep that word and I never break a promise no matter the consequences.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a monotone yet loving voice. "Princess, we are here. Would you like me to carry your bags?" Virgo said. "No, it's fine, I don't mind carrying. Although, you should stop being so formal with me" I said smirking at Virgo. All she did was smile back at me. "Come on, we should start heading to our place before it gets late" Loke interrupting my conversation with Virgo. And with that we just followed him and quickly arrived at our new apartment located at Strawberry Street and was put at the price of 70,000 jewels.

Ever since my parents have been killed Virgo and Loke, some of my Father co-workers who were loyal took me in and raised. They have taught me so much and helped me to improve my combat sills because I always had to stay aware of my surroundings since I was a Heartfilia.

"Lucy, are you ready to start your first of day of school of school? I expect good grades or else you're grounded. Oh, and no boys over or else they will have to go through me!" Loke said while smiling to himself and trying to look cool at the same time. "Ha of course I'm ready, and by the way you're only five years older then me. Unless you're already going senile old man." I said while I was messing with him. "Well, I think you're getting delusional because I am an incredibly handsome many" Loke said with pride.

Wow, he's trying to act as if he is my father when he is only he's six years older than me. But honestly, I slightly thing of him and Virgo as parent figures because they have taught me so much over the last four years. They have raised me with so much love and kindness that it's hard to not love them.

"Well I'm going to try to get some rest and it has been a long rest. Plus, I have to go to a boring school with boring people." Lucy said with her back to them and waving at them while leaving.

 _But the thing is, I am incredibly nervous for tomorrow because it means I must finally face my dearest friends which probably started hating me over the years. Will they yell and scream at me or will they act as if I don't even exist."_ Lucy says with a worried look in her eyes (her beautiful eyes that anyone would get lost in just by one look). My eyes are starting to shut close against my will, so I decide to lay down and immediately drifted to sleep.

 **Hey guys! So I hope you liked this chapter because I had fun writing it and the next chapter I'm more excited to write. Please review so I can know that people like my loser self! Cx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey so I'm going to switch Lucy's last name to Heartfilia for story purposes so please forgive me y'all ;-; And I'm also sorry for taking so long to update but I have been busy trying to find a job because I need money lol -Author's note**_

 _-Third Person-_

In the halls of Magnolia Academy it was crowded with people talking to each other and sharing their weekends activities. The halls filled with the innocent and not so innocent kids who use their lives to party or stay stuck in a house. Some of them complaining, and some of them gloating of their supposedly "fun" lives. In this school the kids are either the hunters or the prey to all sorts of abuse. Students that reside in gangs are the most dangerous kids in the school and no one dares to defy them. Even some teachers will let them get away with certain things because they fear those students. Every inch of Magnolia is a part of a battlefield of rival gangs who fight for what they want.

While the students are spread out through the hallway, everyone's voices came to a stop once the front doors opened and revealed the ten kid gang members of Fairy Tail. Walking down the halls they all separated into pairs except for the leader of the group, Natsu Dragneel which is the future leader of Fairy Tail. The current leader is his father Igneel Dragneel, known as the "King of Dragons" and most scariest man in Matnolia. This makes Natsu the most feared student in the school, also known as the bad boy that every girl wants. He has salmon colored hair and black onyx eyes that any girl will fall for. A bonus to his physical figure is that he has the muscles of a god. Except for his murderous look, he is perfect.

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

After opening the doors to this boring hell on earth, every head in the spacious room is focused towards me and my comrades. If someone was to drop a pen everybody would hear it with no doubt. People look at us either in fear or look as if they praise the ground we are walking on.

After a minute everybody goes back to their conversations about what they did during the weekend. I ignore the people (mainly girls) who are walking to me and finally approached my locker to get my books for the day. I open the small little metal door and see a necklace that has a small key with the sign 'cancer' engraved on it. I slightly furrow my eyebrows knowing that I can never give this to _her. 'Damn, why did she have to leave? Is she safe? I would do anything to see her again, to see those eyes.'_ Natsu thought to himself but pushes away those memories. I close my locker to see a girl standing there who was wearing a very revealing outfit with a decent amount of cleavage showing and short shorts. This girl had silver hair and it was topped off with a cow lick on the top of her head. Most guys would jump to the opportunity to flirt with this girl who dresses to seduce, but that doesn't work on me.

"What do you want Angel?" I said with a look of disgust on my face. "Oh wow Mr. Bad Boy you're so scary" Angel said with a smirk spread on her face. "Well I don't have time for girls who try to get guys from looking like a hoe" I said while walking away to my English class. Over my shoulder I see her mouth in the of the 'o', surprised by my comment.

I walk up to my friends/comrades and start walking together and had small talk to occupy the time while we all walk into a boring 45-minute class. "Yo Salamander, we saw you with that silver-haired weirdo just now, was she just tryin to flirt with ya?" Gajeel yelling over the voices of the students passing by. This boy has long spiky black hair and piercings all over his face and arms, in other words, "metal head". Next to him is Levy and she has short blue hair, although she is pretty short so Gajeel never stops calling her shrimp. "Oh yeah, that whore is tryna add me to her sex list, hah pathetic right?" I said and earned a laugh from Gajeel. I look forward and see Erza and Jellal, the two that are never apart, always staying by one another's side as if it's their last day together. My best friend/rival Gray is with his semi-girlfriend (Juvia claims so but Gray won't admit his feelings for her yet. But we all know he likes her back so we just say their dating already). Next up is Laxus, people consider him to be even more scary than Erza by a long shot, if someone messes with him they will most likely end up badly bruised or dead. He is accompanied by Mira who is considered scary and nice, which is probably a reason why her and Laxus get along so well. Lastly there is Cana and she is currently holding a bottle of apple juice, although it's a disguise bottle for her booze. Well, she did make a goal of drinking the most "apple juice" in the world so she sure does not disappoint, although she is still drinking rivals with a "wild" man named Bacchus.

"Hey leader! We all know you don't wanna go for any other girl because you're saving yourself for Lucy "Cana said giving me a sarcastic wink while drinking from her "apple juice". Everyone was a bit surprised to hear that name and looked a bit sad but quickly shrugged the thought aside and laughed at the joke, knowing that she didn't mean it as an insult to Lucy. I proceeded to go into class to get to my desk in the back corner of the class next to the window. All my friends are sitting around me while everyone else is sitting next to me. On the other side of the room is Minerva, Angel, Jenny, Midnight, Racer, and Cobra. They call themselves the neo-seis and they are those one of the groups who oppose Fairy Tail. They call themselves that name because that gang was found from six people 50 years ago from some people who are long dead now. Minerva, Angel, and Jenny haven't changed much over the years except having their tits and butt grow bigger like all other girls, well except for Levy. I don't pay attention to Levy like that but Gajeel always fawns over her butt and makes fun of her boobs to annoy her. With those three girls I still consider them some hoes because all they do is find a cute guy with money and take them to bed. That is one of the only reasons why they have their little 'boy toys' defending them all the time.

Midnight has black messy hair and while long hairs on the front of his face, he also wears lipstick which makes him look a bit like a draq queen. Although, Cobra is a bit different. He also has chestnut brown messy hair and the tan skin every woman would want. _'Dang, I sound really gay when I say that'_ I thought to myself kind of shocked by that happening. He lost his eye a few years ago so that makes me slightly respect the guy, but never a comrade.

Once we all get settled into our seats the teacher, Mr. Bob starts the lesson assigned for today. Mr. Bob is a very fat, very bald, and a very ugly man. I don't know why but this school has the weirdest teachers ever. "Okay class, we are going to learn about Roman Mythology, so I expect you guys to listen to this unit because it is something you all will br intere-"Mr. Bob was interrupted when the door slowly creaked open. All the heads in the room started to turn their heads towards the door including my friends. They had a scared and surprised face which made me a bit curious. I slowly turn my head to the direction of the door and I don't believe my eyes…the first thing I see are the most beautiful chestnut colored eyes, ' _Lu…cy?'_

 _-4 years ago-_

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

"I already have everything I want, but my goal is to never lose you guys as my dearest friends!" Lucy said with a big smile on her face. When I hear Lucy's laugh my mood lightens up, when I see her smile I want stay with her, but the eyes are the most dangerous part of her. Her eyes will enchant anybody who looks at them. Out of everyone, I know Lucy the best because she is my best friend. And because of that, I know when she is sad when others can't, I see through her fake smiles. I know that she has been bullied, abused, hurt mentally and physically but she refuses to have me help her. I don't want to ignore the fact that she is hurting but she is very stubborn when it comes to the topic. She made me promise not to tell anybody and to not bring it up because it makes it sad for others to worry for her. Although, if I had a choice I would kill each one of them for even laying a finger on her. I don't care that I'm only a 13-year-old, anyone who hurts my Luce will get hurt in return. That is why my goal is to become the strongest person, so I can protect her.

After everyone was done playing at the tree we all started to go in separate directions to go home. "Hey everyone, we should hang out tomorrow at the usual place" I yell out to everybody and they all cheered about that. I started to walk home and immediately was wishing that tomorrow would come so I can see my friends.

… _time skip to the next day…_

I get to the tree to see that everyone is there except for one little blonde girl, Lucy. "Hey where is Luce?" I said out loud. "I don't know but she must be on her way right now" Levy said. I just nod, a little sad that she isn't here yet, but I'll just shrug it off for now. "Hey flamebrain, when are you gonna admit to Lucy that you're uncontrollably in love with her?" Gray said smirking because he knows that it will get to my soft spot. "I'll tell her when you use your head to tell Juvia you like her, Ice Princess" I say back and just turn away from him. Although he annoys me, I just don't feel like fighting today.

After an hour Lucy still hasn't arrived and I'm getting worried about her. "Hey guys I'm going to go to Lucy's house to see where she is" I said to everyone. "Oi, we're tagging along with you. If you haven't noticed yet, we are friends with Lucy too." Gray said with a side smile. "Yea, and I still need to see how you two interact so I can make the perfect plan to get you two together!" Mira said with a devilish face but let out a giggle. _'Wow, I really don't understand Mira at times because she is like a devil in the disguise of an angel'_ I laugh nervously to myself. "Natsu, Lucy and Jellal are mine and I don't like it when people take what's mine so I will take the honors of leading the way." Erza said with a scary look on her face causing me to step back with a sweat drop above my head, Jellal was blushing a little bit from the what Erza said. Levy looked angry at Erza's comment but decided not to join in because she didn't want to be scolded by Erza. "Hehe, Juvia thinks it is a great idea to see Lucy!" she said to calm down Erza and Natsu from starting conflict. I just look at Erza and then look towards the direction of Lucy's house and my legs immediately started to walk there. *Sigh* "okay fine, I guess you guys can come" I said jokingly to my friends.

Once we got to the Heartfilia mansion all our hearts immediately dropped in immediate confusion, _'What happened, where's Luce?'_. I'm too shocked to move at this point and I feel as if my heart was shattering. I see trucks parked at the sidewalk with people coming in and out of the house carrying the furniture. There is no sold sign, so these people are not taking all this stuff with the Heartfilia's. Without thinking I run up to one of the men and asked where Luce was. "Sorry kid, they just left out of nowhere and left everything behind, so we were told we can keep anything we wanted. If I say so that is generous of such a wealthy family, although it was surprising that they went bankrupt out of nowhere. Well, things always can go downhill in life so it's none of my business to pry into their problems." Hearing this from the random man made my heart drop and I am slowly starting to become numb. Tears slowly started to form in my eye's, but I refuse to let them fall in front of everybody. I look back to see my friends all upset just as I am. Gajeel and Laxus always hid their emotions but you could tell that they were sad because they stood still and looked down to the floor. Gajeel was also holding Levy in a hug to comfort her sobbing figure. The great and strong Erza looked down to the floor to hide the tears that are slowly falling from her eyes. Juvia had her hands over her mouth and tried not to cry. Gray and Mira just stood frozen with the look of sadness in their eyes. Cana didn't drink her apple juice because she did not have the desire to take a sip because of the sadness of Lucy's disappearance.

Levy surprisingly spoke up, "guys, Lu must have a good reason for leaving, she is not the type to just leave without saying goodbye." We all knew Levy was right but didn't want to admit that our Lucy is gone. No, I didn't want to admit my Luce is gone so I will wait for her, even if it means I must wait for the rest of my life. That is a promise and I never break my promises.

 _-Present day-_

"Lu…cy?' I whisper to myself making sure no one heard me. She shared the same expression I have now, but it was mixed with an expression of sadness. She had on an oversized sweater and wore jeans that were a little over-sized for her. She was probably the same height as Juvia and topped off her appearance with glasses. With her ensemble someone could barely recognize that it was her, but I know it's her because of that blonde hair that shine's like the sun and those chestnut eyes that I have been yearning to see for the past five years.

The look she had on her face absolutely killed me and caused me to stay frozen in my chair. She looked so different from the last time I saw her and she quickly looked down to avoid eye contact with me, like she was hiding from me. My friends were in total shock and some of the girls were holding back their tears, as a gang member we should show little to no emotion. "Dear, what is your name and are you a new student here?" Mr. Bob said, excited to have a new student in his class. "Yes, my name is Lucy Hearfilia" Lucy said in a soft voice but was loud enough to be heard by the teacher. "Well it's lovely to have you, can you sit next to the big, scary pinky boy in the back?" Mr. Bob said and returned to the lesson he was giving.

Lucy slowly started to walk up to us to take her seat and turned her head to look at the wall. Once she sat down in her seat she turned to look at all of us, "I am so sorry to all of you guys for leaving without a word, and I will understand if you guys hate me" she said with a blank face, but I saw the message she was giving me " _Things can't go back to what they once were, so please just forget about me"._


	4. As the years go on 4

**So I was in a hurry to finish last chapter so I didn't proofread all the way so sorry for the mistakes. I just needed to update. I really enjoyed it and it got my a little emotional myself lol. Hope this chapter will be good**

 _-Lucy's P.O.V.-_

As I walked to the doors of Magnolia Academy the anxiety in my chest is increasing by the minute. In the first time in five years I must soon face everyone I knew that I have attended middle school with, I have to face the friends I once had until I left without warning. My heart is beating, and my body feels as if it's shaking. _'Well, it's too late to turn back now I guess. I can't be the weak one anymore, especially with what I have gone through'_ I thought to myself. I came to the school early to avoid the crowd of kids that will be coming later. Slowly I open the door to enter the school and saw the nearly empty hallway, I make my way down to the principle's office to check in. After five minutes I find the office and knocked to see if there was anyone there so I can go through with the paperwork. After knocking on the door I heard a deep and raspy voice coming from the other side telling me to come in. I opened the door and saw a short old man with white hair, on the front of the desk it his name tag was labeled 'Makarov Dreyar'. "Hello, you must be the new transfer student that I've been expecting. Lucy Heartfilia was it?" he said with a small smile on his face. "Yes sir, it is very good to meet you" I said and bowed to him in respect. "There is no need to be formal here, I suppose that you already know of the current gangs here? Please don't be afraid because they won't hurt you unless if you do something to irritate them. There is no need to fill out any of your paper work so here is your class schedule" he said. "I already know about them so there is no need to tell me and thank you very much" I said with a smile. "Hope you enjoy your days in Magnolia Academy" he said with a grin and waved me goodbye. I smiled and waved to him. When I looked down at my schedule, I started to make my way to my first class of the day ' _this is going to be a long day'_ I thought to myself.

 _-time skip to English class-_

Alright, I have gone through with almost all my classes and now I was on my way to my next and final class. When I opened the door, it creaked open causing everyone in the room to look at me. I scanned the classroom and that is when I saw _him. 'Dear Mavis why does this world hate me so much?'_ It will be hard for me to face them due to my disappearance four years ago and I am beyond scared to talk to them. I don't want them to know anything of my absence because I don't want them to worry about my situation and I definitely don't want to put any danger towards them or Fairy Tail.

"Dear, what is your name and are you a new student here?", a voice I hear from the front of the room comes from a big and bald man who I assume is the teacher of the class. " Yes, my name is Lucy Hearfilia". I said silently, trying not to gain more attention on me than I already have. "Well it's lovely to have you, can you sit next to the big, scary pinky boy in the back?" the teacher says again, and I make my way to my desk and sit down. I look at everyone and see how much they have grown up, well it's obvious we have grown because we are all 17. Erza has long red hair and a stern look and has a body to die for, she has always been beautiful. Next to her is Jellal who has messy blue hair with the same tattoo he had last time I saw him. Gajeel and Levy are still always around each other, and as promised he does have piercings all over his face, but Levy doesn't look all that different except for the fact she has grown a few inches over the years. Levy as the same short hair as she did before and looked as if she was going to cry with her eyebrows clenched. Gray has a more sculptured figure then before and had the same messy raven colored hair. Juvia has long blue wavy hair and was sitting next to Gray and stared at me in absolute confusion. The girl with long wavy brown hair was Cana and she had a…. apple juice bottle in her hand...? Laxus must've changed a lot because he looks even more scary than he did before. Mira had long silver hair and looked like an angel as always. Mira, Erza, Cana, and Juvia all had big busts so that is a huge difference they have since the last time I have seen them.

Lastly, there he is, the boy…no, the man that I have yearned to see for the last four years. Although, I am afraid that he will never accept me and that is why I need to stay away from him, but he is the kryptonite to my heart. I can't let myself slip. He has certainly toned up a lot just by looking at his body figure and has messy salmon-colored hair. I look at his onyx colored eyes but quickly looked past them, trying not to get lost in them. He is currently looking at me in pure surprise, but I can see that he is trying his hardest to restrain his emotion. The way he is looking at me makes it even harder to muster up the courage for what I need to say.

After a long pause I gather the strength to face them head on, "I am so sorry to all of you guys for leaving without a word, and I will understand if you guys hate me" I said without showing any emotion. I hated how I need to be harsh to them, but I cannot risk telling them the truth. I cannot tell them because this is something I must do alone, even if I must die in the process.

Everyone just stared at me in shock in what I have just told them, all except for the pair of cold eyes that are set on me. These cold eyes belong to _him_ , they belong to the heir of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel. He once had the eyes of innocence and brightness, but I guess that with his position in the gang he was forced to do many things to become the future leader. I looked at him hoping that he understands what my message to him is. Natsu has always been very respectful to my requests unless it puts me in absolute danger. Natsu nodded his head in agreement so that signifies that he got my message, his gang just turned away when they saw that Natsu's head turned away from me.

Halfway through the class Mr. Bob told us that we have free time until the rest of class and left to visit the class next to his. Once he left everyone started talking to each other about who ever know what and I didn't even take the time to listen. In the corner of my eye I see Minerva, Angel, and Jenny staring at me with the same disgusting smirks they had four years ago. Hopefully they don't plan on talking to me because I really didn't have the time for their stupid remarks. I can see that they have certainly grown from their physical appearences which I don't even want to describe. Although, they all wore a bunch of skimpy outfits that revealed a lot of cleavage and probably had five layers of make-up on. There was two other men next to them that had black hair and the other had chestnut hair. _'Whatever, I don't have the time nor the energy to associate with them'._

Everything was normal until I heard one voice speck up, "hey loser, why did you even come back? It's funny because you look more pathetic since the last day we saw you. What's under that huge sweater of yours? Too many late-night snacks fatty?" Minerva said, and everyone stopped talking. _'Lovely, another person I have to ignore, although she isn't someone I mind ignoring'_ I thought to myself while letting out a soft sigh. "Hey loser are you deaf or something? I'm talking to you so I demand a answer from you" Minerva said. "Minerva, I don't think she is worth talking to you knowing that she is now the ugliest brat in the school" Angel said to her 'friend'. At this moment Erza glared at them, she already has bad blood with Minerva as is. "You're right Angel, she is a waste, no one wants her here anyway" Minerva said.

Natsu glares at them with a deathly stare and then the bell rings loudly meaning that school is out now. _'Thank the lord, I finally am done with them'._ I get up and quickly start heading out of the door, Loke and Virgo must be waiting for me at the apartment right now. Although, I need to make sure no one follows me home because there are a lot of sketchy people in Magnolia. Who knows, someone may remember me, so I need to keep my guard up.

I make it out of the school and start to exit the gates of the school campus, sadly there are a few people who are following me so I start to walk faster. I finally stop when I heard Minerva's voice, ' _what does she want now?'_ "Hey fatso, did you not hear my question or something?!" she said with an annoyed tone. "Sorry but didn't bother on listening , oh and you look as if you gained some weight since the last time I saw you" I said with a smirk. "What did you say you b*tch. No one as ugly as you has the right to talk to me like that." Minerva said who clearly is starting to get mad. I started to walk away until Angel opened her mouth, "we all know why she's back, the little brat must've begged Mommy and Daddy to come back to see her friends, to bad they hate her now" she said while laughing. "Shut your mouth you whore" I said glaring at Angel. "What did you say fatso?" she said back at me in a bit surprise. "I said shut your mouth you whore, did I stutter", now I as starting to get angry and I know that this little 'meeting' will not end well.

Angel starts to walk over to me clearly pissed off from my comment, "you're gonna pay you pathetic piece of shiz." She raise her fist to punch me so I grab her arm with my left hand and used my right knee to kick her in the stomach. She bent over from the kick, so I twited her elbow and pulled it until _*pop*._ She started to scream in pain since I popped her shoulder blade out of place. "You talk to me again like that and I will not hesitate to put you in even more pain. As I said, I don't have time for a pathetic piece of trash like you" I said while looking down on Angel with pure disgust and rage in my eyes. She looked at me in pure shock and tear in her eyes "Who even are you? I promise you, that was a big mis-". I didn't even bother to listen to her and walked away in the direction. I start to get close to home until I see a red car trailing me from far away, I already know that it is Natsu so I go decided to go a different direction to trail him off. I couldn't let him follow me home because he can't see where I'm living. He knows how wealthy my family used to be, so he would of course ask about my living conditions and that could lead to the topic on where my parents were. Although, I actually like living in an apartment because it makes me feel like a normal person and not so rich snob.

I spent a half an hour walking around until I finally stopped at a park and sat on one of the swings and waited for the red car to approach the parking lot. About two minutes later, I see his car pull up and he started to get out of the car with a concerned and mad look on his face. That is something I expect no less from him now, after all he does have a right to be mad at me. Natsu walked up to me and sat on the swing next to me, "What the hell happened?" he said while not even looking at me. "It was nothing, just a bit of a grudge." I said, still looking forward. His head snapped towards me and he raised his voice, "Don't play coy, I'm talking about why you dissapered for four years and then you suddenly just come back." I looked at him back knowing that he was getting annoyed at me, "It's none of your business okay? You have other things to worry about at this point so there is no need for you to talk to me" I said coldly. Honestly, I felt horrible talking so harshly towards anybody but at this moment it is necessary for me not to show any emotion. "Hmph, don't you know that it is stupid to say something like that in front of me. I'm your superior so don't think you can get away with not telling me the truth Heartfilia" Natsu said with absolute rage in his eyes. I widen my eyes and ponder on what he said _'he's my superior?'_. I stand up and stand in front of him and started to raise my voice, "Excuse me? Since when were you my superior" I said as I started to raise my voice. Natsu stood up to and stood up in front of me looking down to meet my eyes (because he was a few inches taller than me). "Even if you did abandon us, you are still apart of Fairy Tail as you once were. And take note of this, I never leave a friend behind"

I widen my eyes in shock and step back a little but I didn't notice until it was too, I tripped on a rock. Immediately I feel a strong and firm arm wrap around my back and the other arm hit the ground, like it was preventing me from fully falling on the little pebbles. I look up to see the cause of my protected landing and I see that it was Natsu holding me with his face just a few inches away from mine. I was beyond surprised that a bright red blush covered my face. Since we are so close I can smell the burnt wood that intoxicating my nose which made me crave him. Suddenly, the space between us is starting to close and I can feel the heat that is radiating off of us. Natsu raises his hand to caress my cheek and I-.

"Princess, I was loo-, oh did I just interrupt something? If so you can go ahead and punish me if you'd like to do so." Virgo said with a smirk on her face. Natsu and I both stand up immediately, embarresed of the situation that just happened. "u-u-uh, no…nothing was happening…w..we were j..just-" I was trying to make an excuse until I was interrupted. "Don't fret Princess, you need to run a few errands."

 _-Natsu's P.O.V.-_

As I look at Lucy, her back is turned, and she was walking away from me with Virgo. I wanted so badly to reach out to her and not let her leave my sight, I wanted her in my arms, and I desired to get lost in her beautiful eyes once again. I feel horrible about the way I talked to her, my anger got the best of me since this day has been absolutely crazy. It hurts like hell, but I will not let her go easily. I am upset that she un-intentionally hurt me, I am upset that she didn't want anything to do with me, and I am definitely upset that she is keeping secrets from me. I am a leader, and I will not let my comrades go through things alone. Lucy may not consider herself as a Fairy Tail member anymore, but she will always have a place in Fairy Tail.

"Hey Natsu!" I turn around hearing a familiar voice which belonged to a man in his mid-twenties with messy orange hair and topped off with sunglasses. "Well long time to see Loke, almost didn't recognize you since you look like an old man now. Bet you don't get anymore ladies no more." I said with a smirk to my old friend. "Ouch, that hurt me Natsu and were you ever taught to respect your elders?" Loke said while pretending to act as if he is hurt. "I'm getting bored so I'm going to le-", as I was talking I was interrupted as Loke put a hand on my shoulder. "I know you have all missed Lucy, but we need you to stay away from her", Loke said with a serious face. "And why should I listen to you old man?" I snarled, and I was starting to lose my temper because I do not tolerate others telling me what to do. Loke started to walk away, "Virgo and I will be watching you so don't do anything stupid, Natsu!" he said over his shoulder.

I just look at him walking away, my fists were clenched, my anger started to rise every time I think of what he just told me. My thoughts have been interrupted when I get a phone call, I quickly looking at the screen to see that it was Laxus calling. I answer the phone and put it up to my ear, "What do you need?" I said harshly into the phone. _"Calm down pyro, I was just calling because you're late to the base. Is your brain so small that you forgot about the mission we have in a couple hours? Man, I can't believe that you're going to be our new leader."_ Laxus said over the phone. _'That man really needs to take a chill pill'_ I thought to myself, I responded, "Yeah yeah I'm on my way right now so don't get your panties in a twist" I said and hung up the phone without giving him a chance to respond. Walking to my car I look around at my surroundings only to see houses and I start making my way to the base.

 _-Lucy's P.O.V.-_

After a short and silent car ride home, Virgo and I entered the peaceful looking apartment, we walked over to the kitchen and Loke was sitting on one of the chairs sipping his coffee. "About time you guy's got home, let's go over tonight's plans, shall we?" I took a seat and took off my fake glasses from earlier today. Virgo was retrieving a big piece of paper then took a seat at the table. The piece of paper was a map of a building here in Magnolia and it was also the location I was going to ' _to do some errands'_. Loke cleared his throat, catching my attention and grabbed a gun, tranquilizer, and a whip. "Lucy, your mission today is to take out a semi-small gang which is nothing you can't handle on your own" Loke said in a serious tone and I nodded in agreement. "What is the name of the gang?" I asked, I wanted to know what I was getting myself into ahead of time. My head turned when I heard Virgo's voice, "The gang calls themselves the Neo-Sies, they are powerful but a sloppy gang. They have started selling women as slaves to pay their debts to other gangs. We need to terminate the gang before their underground business grows" Loke said with a serious face. "Agreed, where is their base?" I said. "15 miles from here so I expect you to leave immediately and leave no trace of your work". I looked Loke straight in the eye and nodded in agreement. I walk to my room to change into black leather pants and a black leather hood. The outfit hugged my curves perfectly, but I only wore it so I can move around stealthy and quick. I topped my ensemble with black combat boots that stopped a couple inches above my anckles.

Once I am done with changing, I go to the table and grab my assigned weapons and walk to the door, but I was interrupted by Loke's voice. "Lucy, you will be accompanied by one of the gang members of the gang that acts as a spy. I know this man personally and I trust him with my life." I look at him in curiosity "If so, who is this man that I am to work with" I said as I rested my hands on my hips. "Don't worry sweetie, you will figure out in due time". _'That man at times can be really suspicious'_ "If this ends up getting me killed, I am coming back for you and killing you myself" I said and immediately left.

 _-Third Person-_

"It seems like the topic of punishment has occurred, if Loke gets punished can I get punished too" Virgo said, still in her stoic voice. "Don't worry I will punish you myself sweet-heart" Loke looked at Virgo.

"I advise to you children that this is mature content between big brother and I, in this chapter we will keep it PG-13" Virgo said looking straight at the screen. "Um Virgo…you really need to stop calling me big brother when referring to sexual topics…it creates the wrong kind of idea…" Loke said with a sweatdrop above his head. Virgo turned to look at Loke, "does that mean I will receive more punishment, big brother?" "OKAY BACK TO STORY!"

 _-Lucy's P.O.V.-_

After 15 minutes, I arrive to the destination of the base of Neo-Seis, I see a warehouse with dim lights in the building and a gray exterior. It would look like an abandoned building to the blind eye so that would explain why no one really would find this place too suspicious. There are wired fences around the building, although I am lucky that there is no electrical wire on the top so I would be able to easily climb over. As I get closer to the building, I'm keeping myself in the shadows so I can get a closer view of the place. As I approach the building I see a silhouette walking towards me _'shiz'_ I quickly hide behind the abandoned car until I hear a raspy and deep voice. "Lucy Heartfilia, huh? I've been waiting for you, I suppose Loke already told you about me?" I see the figure coming closer and I see a man with chestnut brown spiky/messy hair and tan skin. "Cobra?" I say in a low but questioning voice, "So are you really the friend Loke told me about? Seems to me that he is a bit too old to have friends that are your age." I said with a smirk on my face. "Hmph, I must admit that the old geezer is a good man" Cobra said. "So why are you apart of a gang that you want to help me destroy?" "There is only one simple answer to that, I was instructed to be a spy to the gang….and they took away someone special to me so I will not let them get away with that" Cobra said with a devilish grin on his face. I choose not to ask because I don't want to invade his personal privacy, "So do you have any info on the man that we are supposed to kill before we blow this place?" Cobra looked at me "Yes, this man is known as Zero, he is pretty sloppy with his work and has resulted to sex trafficking young woman to pay off his debts to multiple gangs. He has security but they are not all that great at their job so it will be easy to get around. Drug and weapon deals are low due to the quality being completely horrible. They are not worthy of calling themselves a gang and should be disbanded because they are forcing innocent people to join the gang, people who don't have it in them to take the real jobs" Cobra said in disgust. "I agree, now enough with the chit-chat and lets get this job done with" I said with a playful wink.

 _-Natsu's P.O.V.-_

The mission is almost over, and I am exhausted and ready to sleep, I really hate it when my dad has me do such easy jobs. At the moment we are on the docks waiting for the shipping units to arrive to receive the drugs and weapons. We are receiving weed, acid, and some cocaine for the drugs. For the weapons we are receiving eckler, Koch HK MG4 Machine Gun, curacy International AS50 Sniper Rifle, and FN F2000 Assault Rifles from the gang Lamia Scale from a few towns away that we work with.

In the front watching for the gaurds are Laxus, Gajeel, Erza, and Jellal because they are some of our best fighters and can take on any amount of people. The people back here are Mira, Cana, Juvia, Levy, and Gray. They are the ones who are checking if our shipment is correct. Lastly, I am the one who is negotiating with Jura Neekisn. He big, tall, bald mixed man with a small mustache and eybrows. Definetely a man I wouldn't want to start beef with because he is one of the most known gang leaders and the most dangerous. Although, he is not as dangerous as my Father who is known as the King of Dragons.

We are talking about how things are going in the industry and what the upgrades are about. Jura proceeds to talk about what the improvments in the weapons are and what they can do. I honestly couldn't care less about the drugs but that is one of our biggest demands in the markets. "Mr. Dragneel, have you ever heard of the gang the Neo-Seis at all?" Jura said with a strict face that would make anyone piss there pants, including me. "Yes, there are some members who work for them in my class, hmph some of the girls in there are total cunts so I don't even bother messing with girls like them." I say with a smirk on my face, _'hmph, Luce is the only one I want in my arms and in my bed….wait, what am I thinking'_ mentally scolding myself for that thought. "Well, I want you to check them out for me and update their position. They have started a business of sex-trafficing and I am wondering where they are on that. As gang members we shouldn't really care on what rival gangs do, but this is a form of business that only low-lifes do" Jura said still looking forward at mind and his workers. "I will defentily look into it, it is on our way home so I check it out" I say looking forward at the same thing Jura is looking at.

Once we got done, me and my team and I entered our black vehicles so we could go back to the base at a quick pace. Jellal is currently driving in the car we are in with Mira, Laxus, and Erza in the back while I sit in the front. "Jellal, take us to the Neo-Seis base. There are some things I need to check out befor we enter the base. Jellal looked at me and then nodded without any question to my orders. It takes about ten minutes to get there, once we got there Jellal parked the car and I proceed to get out.

 _ ***Boom***_

I soar back and hit the hood of the car as the base of Neo-Seis werehouse is burning from an unknown explosion.

' _What the hell just happened here?'_

 **Hey so I know that you guys can be a little wierded out from what just happened between Loke and Virgo. I would usually ship Loke with Aries, but due to the story I had to put them together because of comedy effects. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Anyway I hope that you enjoyed this chapter though** **if so please leave a review of a like!**

 **VIRGO: "I would feel very violated if big brother bunished me Em, I would much rather my Princess to punish me."**

 **Aries: "Leo *sniff* *sniff* HOW CAN YOU DO THIS *runs away crying***

 **Loke: No No Aries, it's all that ginger authors fault!**


	5. As the years go on5

_-Natsu's P.O.V.-_

' _What the hell just happened?'_ I was frozen in my tracks, trying to comprehend what just happened. Jellal, Erza, Mira, and Laxus immediately get out of the car, most likely thinking the same thing as I am right now. The others went back to the base, so they can report on how the deal went on about a half an hour ago. "Natsu, what just happened!" Erza shouted so she can get my attention. I turn around in confusion, "how do you expect me to know, lets go investigate to see if there is anyone who survived" I said to Erza in a harsh voice. We wait until the fire die's down, but the warehouse is completely rubble and ashes at this point. There are only a few bodies that are badly burnt but none alive, except for one man who has tan skin and brown chestnut hair. He is muscular and has blue eyes that can match the color of the sea. Mira rushes towards him and kneels besides him "what happened here?" she said raising her voice at him but brings him into an upright position. The man is barely breathing but can muster out a few words, "it all happened out of nowhere, one of our team members be- *cough* betrayed us. But there was a woman *cough*. She was te-*wheeze* ter…terrifying. You must st…. stay away from her". The man could barely make out anything, "what did she look like!" Laxus said calmly but with a intimidating voice now. "she wa…. was a... she was one of them… a celestial" Now the unknown man grabs onto Mira's jacket, "you must stay away from her…she is ruth…ru..th..less" he wide with wide eyes. The man starts to lose breath and let's go of Mira's jacket becoming limp. He takes some slow breaths but eventually stopped breathing. "He's dead" Mira looked at him with an emotionless face and stood up. "Have any of you ever heard of the Celestial's before?" Jellal said looking up at me. "I've heard my Dad mention the name before, but I don't know anything else" I said looking back at Jellal. Okay lets just get out of here right now and go and talk to Dragneel.

As I open the car door I hear the roar of a engine, I look to the source of the sound and I see two people on two different motorcycles'. There is a man with a muscular physic and a women with a curvy physic. I barely see anything due to them zooming by… _'wait…is that blonde hair?'_ I thought to myself but quickly dismiss the thought because there are a lot of people with blonde. I get in the car and Jellal starts to drive to the base, the car ride was quiet but once we enter, I quickly get out without a word, so I can go to my Father.

Going through the main hall, I see multiple people talking and drinking with each other, but I didn't really pay attention to them. While I'm on my way I see a flash of blue long hair rush towards me and quickly gives me a big hug "Natsu you're finally home!" Wendy said with a big smile. Wendy and I are very close with each other, I always make time for her even if I am the heir to Fairy Tail. Even if the members of Fairy Tail are supposed to be terrifying, we still make things fun and have a childish side when the time is right. I go down to hug my little sister, "of course, how is my lil sis doing, but aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I said with a grin. "I didn't wanna go to bed and I'm not little! I'm 14 years old now so I'm a big kid now!" Wendy said as she rested her arms on her hips and puffed up her cheeks. "Alright lil girl" I said as I rubbed her head. Wendy smiled and giggled, I stood up and proceeded to my Dad's office like I was before. I opened the door, but the sight is horrifying…I see my Father Igneel hovering over his desk and his shirt halfway unbuttoned reavealing his chisled chest and... he was making out with my Mother, Grandeenye and she is sitting on the desk. They are having a very steamy moment and now I feel like I am going to be sick. Igneel looks up and widened his eyes, "Natsu, Don't you know better than to knock before you enter" he said with a strict and annoyed voice. "SHEESH DAD, CAN'T YOU WAIT UNTIL YOU GO TO THE BEDROOM. "Well you know, when you love someone you should express your love. Plus, I got to leave a reminder for you when you take over the family business" Igneel said with a smirk and raised his hands. "Well can you put some close on?! I have something to talk to you about" I said as I left the room. "Remind me Hun to always to use a condom" Igneel said with a flirty wink to my Mom as she gave a small giggle in response.

A few minutes later my Dad opened the door and gestured for me to go in. Right now he is wearing black pants, a red button up shirt, and a black suit jacket with no tie. My mother is behind him with a white pencil skirt with a purple button up top. Igneel went to sit down at his desk and gestured for me to sit down on the other side of the desk "So Natsu, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about" my dad said to me with a serious tone and crossed his arms to his chest. I narrowed my eyes, looking straight at him and said, "what information do you have about the group called "the Celestials'". Igneel looked at me and narrowed his eyebrows at me, surprised by my sudden question. "And why do you ask that my son?" I straightened my posture, "during the deal, Jura told me to check on Neo-Seis because he had some concerns about their actions, but when I got there the building blew up and now everything there is now in ashes. There was a survivor, so we asked what happened and he said that and just one person from the group blew the building down". My parents remained in their seats and stared at me with wide eyes, "Are you positive on that?" Igneel said narrowing his eyes to look straight into mine. "I am positive Father", I said giving him the same stare.

My Dad looked down and let out a big sigh, "I thought they wouldn't come here. Natsu, I suggest you to not interfere with them". _'Not get in their way?',_ I am confused that he is saying this. Fairy Tale is the most feared gang in Magnolia, no the most feared in Fiore, so why is he saying that we shouldn't pay them any attention? "Can I ask why we shouldn't pay attention to them? What if they interfere with our deals or someth-" my Dad raised his hand to tell me to stop speaking, "the Celestials is a trio who is highly trained in deals, intelligence, and combat. They have taken out a few gangs that are both big and small due to there alliances that work for the Tartaros gang. I have no idea what their motive is but if they don't interfere with us, I couldn't care less" he said with a smirk on his face. I just stand there, not knowing what to say so I thank my Father and start to go to the door. "Although Natsu, if you really want to keep an eye on them go right ahead, just don't get in their way" my Father said but I didn't look back because I didn't know if he was joking or not.

 _-Lucy's P.O.V.-_

 _Before the Neo-Seis base exploded_

As Cobra and I go through the building there are just people who are in the first floor either drinking, playing billiards, or talking. I kept in the shadows with my hood on while Cobra walked closely next to me because no one will suspect him due to his membership in the gang. While we were trying to get to make our way to where Zero is I over hear an annoying voice coming from the crowd. "WHO THE HELL DOES THAT BLONDE B*ITCH THINKS SHE IS!" Minerva practically screamed this while talking to Jenny, Mindnight, and Angel (who is currently wearing sling and has bruises due to my last meeting with her). "You know, you did go a little overboard on her, but I applaud you for your work. Sheesh, seeing that fight made school interesting today" Cobra whispered with a smirk on his face. I just look at him and didn't respond to his remark, _'I did go a bit overboard, but I really don't care'_ I thought to myself.

As Cobra and I walk down the down the hallway he turns into a dark room. Once the light turned the room was filled with chemicals as if these people are trying to make something, but those ingredients make it obvious of what it is. Acetone, ammonia, lime, diesel gasoline, pseudoephedrine, and many more. These are the ingredients of meth and cocaine, _'Wow, these people make me sick by the minute._ Sex trafficking, producing dangerous drugs, and forcing people to join this pitiful gang makes me sick. As gangs we are the people who make dangerous activities, but certain activities are not acceptable. Virgo, Loke, and I obviously make illegal actions, but I am doing this for our own personal reasons. _They_ are the ones who did this, and I am not letting that happening this happen ever again.

There are some sounds coming from the corner, so I look over at Cobra and see him taking out a pipe and other materials. "Okay, the plan is that you go and take of Zero and I will be making this pipe bomb" Cobra said as he held up the pipe that's in his hand. From what I am observing he is going to use the bomb to blow up the room. Due to the small explosion, it will set off another explosion due to the chemicals in here that are highly flammable. "That is a great plan, but what if you go ahead and blow the place while I'm still in the building" I said with a smirk on my face. "Oh don't flatter yourself, I don't have a reason to kill you" He said to me with the same smirk I gave him, "Plus I owe Loke a favor and I hear some of your plans for the future and I'm interested to see what happens."

' _I guess I have that to just go with it, I don't really have many things to live for anyway'_ I think to myself but quickly change myself into my usual positive attitude. I start to walk to the stairs, keeping myself in the shadows with my hood on. Cobra gave me some directions before we entered the small room.

After two minutes or so I reach the hallway were Zero's room is, although there is only one security guard and his back is faced towards me. He is tall and has a small figure. I could almost confuse him with Cobra due to his tan skin and chestnut messy hair, but the obvious difference is that he has blue eyes that match the sea. I take this chance to sneak up on him while he is not aware of my presence. He moves a little bit, so I quickly grab my tranquilizer, but he see's me so I must move quick. I twitch my eyes to see him raising his fist to me. He launches the hit towards me, but I move my head and feel the breeze from his hit while it misses the target he has set on me. I quickly grab his wrist with my right hand to pull it away from me and kick his back with my left leg making him hit the wall. I grab his shoulder to keep him upright, put and gave him the tranquilizer to knock him out. "Wh..ho are you?" the man says while looking at me, trying his hardest not to pass out. I still have my hood on so he can't see me, but that doesn't mean much because they will all be dead soon anyways. I turned towards him and place my foot on his shoulder near his neck and said "oh hun, the only thing you know is that I am a Celestial and I will not accept the actions of this gang".

I barge open the door to see Zero sitting down behind his desk doing something, so I just go ahead a walk towards hi. "So, you hide in this dump? Hmph, I thought it would be at least have a bit more…..nirvana feeling (if you get what I mean lol, sorry I'm lame)" I said with a devilish smirk on my face. "So, you were able to get in here without a scratch? Pretty impressive little lady." I roll my eyes towards my comment but notice that he has stood up from his chair and started to walk towards me. "Too bad that you get to die before you get anywhere, or…. before you die should I play with ya for a little?" he said with a disgusting look of lust all over his face, grinning in hunger. Wow, this makes me even more disgusted with this gang, "I am here for one reason only, I am here to kill you and get rid of your sick gang"

"You think that is supposed to scare me missy" he said. Zero grabs his gun and immediately shots it. I quickly move my head, so the bullet grazes my cheek, only drawing blood so I grab my whip and swing it at him and it grabbed on to his neck. I pulled the whip towards me, at this moment he falls forwards and drops his gun towards me but unfortunately he caught hold of my foot. Once he grabbed it he hit the back of my chin and caused me to fall over then pinned me to the floor restraining my arms to the ground. "Now little lady, you're going to die", he was reaching for his second gun but was stopped when I face-butted him in the head. He falls back, he tries to get back but was caught off guard when I take the gun that was dropped earlier and pointed it straight to his forehead. "Hmph. Sorry old man, but you're the one who will be dying today" *BAM*

Seeing it as slow motion, he starts falling back and blood starts spilling from his head. He falls over and a pool of blood starts forming around him and immediately stops breathing. "Pitiful b**tard".

I slip out of the door and start to quickly make my way to the room where Cobra is, after a minute I reach the room to see with a bomb in his hands. "It's done, I will set the time now, so we need to get out here now or else we will get caught in the explosion" Cobra said looking at me with a serious face. We immediately here a scream coming from upstairs and it sounds as if everyone is heading upstairs. Cobra and I take this time to sneak to the door and leave.

It didn't take us long to get out of the door, so we could escape, and we get as far away from the building as we can. Once we get to the border of the fence we freeze for a bit.

*BOOM*

 _time skip to the next day_

 _-Levy's P.O.V.-_

"Yo shrimp, can we just go and ditch class? You know that nothing happens here and you're already done with your student council stuff" Gajeel said with his hands behind his head. "No, not right now, I'm just thinking about something" I just said as I'm looking down at my book while chewing the tip. "It's about Bunny girl, huh?" he said looking at me. I want to deny that but it's true. How could she just say she doesn't want us to talk to her. We wouldn't ever hate her for leaving, no matter the circumstances. *sigh* "I really hate it when you're right, Gajeel". He didn't respond but he just put his hand on my head which is honestly really comforting to me. Although, I have to talk to Lucy but I need to find an excuse to talk to here because Natsu doesn't want us talking to her. Hmph, the man who has loved her for all the years she has been gone doesn't even want to interact with her. Hah, that is one big joke. There is something really fishy going on and I'm not going with it unnoticed. She was my best friend and there is no way in hell that I will not get her back.

Gajeel and I go to the lockers to meet up with our group to talk before having to go to class, although I don't plan to stay with them. "Hey Gajeel, I need to finish up some stuff, so I will meet you later, 'kay?" I said and he just gave me a nod so I head the other direction that is leading to the classroom. Not many people are in here yet except for a few that is including Lucy, but I just payed no attention to her. I go to my seat and take out my notebook and a pen, so I can quickly write a note.

I stand up to start walking towards her. She had an oversized uniform on and had glasses on, her hair was pulled back in long low resting pigtails. Honestly, she still looks like the same girl that we knew four years ago. When I look at her I see innocence, but I know that is a wrong assumption and I need to find out what is really happening here. As I approach the front of her desk I just slam down the piece of paper and just give her a cold glare and she just looks at me emotionless. Although, I see a bandage right eye and I get a bit curious but I didn't bother asking. I go back to my seat and see her read the note from the corner of my eye. After a few minutes, students start to enter the room and eventually I see Gajeel and the rest of them which is a relief so I don't have to sit here in boredom anymore. We all continue to talk until the room went silent when Angel, Minerva, and Jenny enter the room. Everyone is silent due to seeing that Angel's arm is in a sling and her face is all beat up too. I'm not going to lie that I'm a little curious, but at the same time it's none of my business.

"Hey Angel, what happened to you?" a random student asked from the room, but Angel just glared back and didn't answer the question. "Hah, the girl got her a** whooped by new girl over there" Everyone including looked at Lucy who is currently hiding behind a book and is starting to blush. Everyone starts to murmur over what happened but I laugh to myself _'that's our Lucy, always full of surprises'_ I think to myself with a small grin. I see that Gajeel let out his signature laugh out loud and the rest of the class looked at him. Lucy continued to fake read and blushed even more due to all the attention on her. "You gotta be kidding me, do you mean the ugly girl over there?" someone said from the front. When that was said Natsu glared at the student and they cowered back into their seat in fear.

"Hey fatty, what happened to that ugly face of yours?" Minerva asked and gave Lucy a smirk, to think about it…what did happen to Lucy's cheek? There was a bandage there so I couldn't really see what happened. Lucy just stayed quiet invested in her book even though she was getting insulted, and I absoluetely hate that. I want to stand up for her but I know Natsu will scold me for it.

Minerva stood up, walking to the other side of the room towards Lucy desk and slambed her hand onto the desk "I said I'm talking you nerd". Lucy still was looking at her book "you should keep your hands to yourself if you don't want to end up like Angel" Lucy said. Once she said this, everyone looked at her in surprise, than looked at how injured Angel was. People were surprised to see that the little blonde girl caused so much damage to one of the top girls in school. Minerva raised her hand, preparing to slap Lucy, "you bi-". Before you she could do anything, Natsu stood up and caught her hand and said, "don't do it, you might just brake a nail". He sat down and just looked out of the window but Lucy just looked at him as if she was confused why he defended her. _'Humph, that's our Natsu. Always protecting her just like old time'_ I thought to myself and let out a small chuckle that only Gajeel could only hear. "Looks like Salamander still protects bunny girl without realizing it. Gihehe, and he says that he doesn't have feelings for her. Don't you think that is total BS" Gajeel said giving me a smirk. "Just like old times, huh" I say back to him. "They may be a cute couple, but not as much as us ya shrimp" Gajeel says but I just give him a glare and puff up my cheeks.

A couple minutes later the bell rings and everyone rushes out to get out of the school, but I just told Gajeel I'm staying behind. Once he left I went up to the rooftop in the school and open the door to see the garden that is out there. I look around and then see a person with blonde low pigtails and over sized clothes.

"Well, it's been a while coward. Can you tell me what the hell is your problem?" I said and saw the girl turn around. "Well, what's your answer Lucy" I said and glared at her.

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry it took me so long to right this chapter but things kept on getting in the way so it took a bit longer.**

 **Okay so I do like Minerva, but I had to make certain people the bad guys so please don't hate on me! I hope you liked the chapter so please review it or repost. By the way, what will happen next with Levy, comment below of what you think**


	6. As the years go on 6

**Hey so I know the personalities have changed with the characters when it comes to the anime but I am just changing things up so the aspect of being in a gang is somewhat realistic. I know that I am not fully covering the personalities in the gang because I don't really want to. I'm just writing with what I'm comfortable writing so yeahhhhhh. Please give a review and tell me what you think of my story please! Hope y'all enjoy.**

 _-Lucy's P.O.V.-_

 _Meet me at the roof after class_

 _-Levy_

I keep going over the note that Levy gave me during class, pondering on what she wants to talk to me for. I'm not scared or anything, but I just don't know how much longer I can stay away from them. I have always looked up to them and it hurts not being with them, pretending like I don't even know them.

"Well, it's been a while coward" I turned around to see the blunette in a sweater which compliments her small figures and a black skirt that ends right above her knees. "Well, what's the answer, Lucy?" I'm a little taken aback from her comment because she was such a sweet and innocent little girl all those years ago, but things do change so I don't really have anything to say.

"Tryna sound all tough, huh Levy?" I said as I glare back at her, not taking my eyes off hers. There is silence between us, I stand up and start walking towards her until I'm a few feet in front of her. Another moment of silence passes by and I can't hold it in anymore. At that moment Levy and I burst in hysterical laughter. After what seemed like forever, Levy came and ran into my arms to give me a bear hug. I return the hug "I missed you so much Lev" I said, not breaking the hug. "I missed you too Lu, we all have missed you. So, there is no way that any of us would ever hate you." Levy released me from the hug and gave me a smile with some tears forming in her eyes. I smile back at her also having some tears in my eyes, but I don't let them fall.

"Although, why did you leave us? Why did you leave us for four years without saying anything? You are our friend and we have been worried because there was no trace of you anywhere." I look down, took a step back and looked back up to her. "It's a story that I can't tell so please just understand that part" I said giving Levy a small smile. Not being able to tell anyone about what happened brings me so much pain. The pain of feeling alone, the pain of losing my parents, and the pain of seeing them die right in front of my eyes. No one can know of this until I get revenge on them, on Tartaros. What they have done is unforgivable and downright cruel, and they did all of this just to receive the Heartfilia secret. This secret is only known by Loke, Virgo, and me now that we are the only ones to protect it now. It's not money, it is much more. It is something anyone would kill for, and my parents were finishing the work on it. They decided to give it to Fairy Tail once it was finished.

Since I am the only one to decide who to expose this secret to now, I need to be careful on who I reveal it to. I trust Fairy Tail with all my heart, but it is not the right time. I must keep it on the down low or else it will cause war between Tartaros and Fairy Tail and that cannot happen, I refuse for it to happen. I still need finish the work and until then, I will release it to Fairy Tail.

"If you say so Lu, but you will have to spill the beans sometime because I am your best friend" Levy said and gave me a wink. I just smile back and pull her back into a hug, "I missed you so much Levy, I wish I could tell you, I wish I could tell you everything but now is not the right time. After these four years I have never forgotten any of you guys. There was never a moment I didn't think of you and everyone else." As soon as I started to talk the tears started to come down. Levy hugs me back and rubs my back to comfort me, "hey Lu, how about we spend some time together after school tomorrow?" Levy said with a smile and I just nod at her and give her a smile.

We start to go downstairs to the vacant gate of the school just having small talk and suddenly I see a black Mustang pull up. The window opens and it shows a man with many piercings, without giving a second thought I knew it was Gajeel. "Long time no see Bunny Girl. Should've known that we would force ya to talk. Heck with that, Erza was planning on kidnapping you and taking you out to get strawberry cake, but Jellal convinced her not to so we could respect your request" Gajeel said with a smirk on his face. I laughed inwardly "Well hello to you Gajeel, nice piercings you got there"

"Gihe, of course they're great. Sorry to cut the conversation short but the shrimp and I got some stuff to do" Levy glared at Gajeel for the nickname and puffed her cheeks to show her annoyance towards him. "Sorry Lu but I'll see you tomorrow" Levy said skipping to the car and got in. I waved them off and then started to walk home.

I am surprised with today's events. First Natsu stands up for me out of nowhere, Levy has me meet her on the roof, and now this. Wow, this really has not gone according to plan for not associating with them at all. It feels so good to talk to them, it fills in the void that once has been shattered. I finally feel like I am finally healing from what happened three to four years ago. I shake my head so I can focus on going home because Loke and Virgo will most likely have me go on another mission today, hopefully not though.

 _-a few minutes later- (spongebob voice…lol)_

I open the door to see Loke sitting on the couch eating food watching football looking as if he is on the verge of falling asleep. I tip toe to him so he won't notice me and whisper in his ear, "Virgo is punishing herself in her room", Loke immediately stood up and yelled, "VIRGO HOW DARE YOU DO THAT WITHOUT ME". He started to run to his room and didn't see her anywhere so he returned to the room where I was.

"YOU TRICKED ME LUCY!" Loke yelled at me with tears coming from his eyes. I just am sitting there laughing my butt off and he is now calling me evil. "Princess, how was your day at school?"

"Uhh….So Levy kinda became my friend again…" I said hesitantly, not knowing how to feel about it. They just looked at me narrowing their eyes and not speaking a word which is making me feel uneasy…are they mad at me? I expect a yell from one of them because I was told to put myself on the down low. The silence is getting qui-, "HAH, YOU OWE ME 50,000 JEWELS VIRGO!" Loke said pointing his finger at Virgo and laughing. Now I wasn't expecting this…are they really laughing about this? "Actually Big Brother, you said within the first two weeks of being here she will become friends with them again, I said that within one week so I technically win the bet because my estimate was closer" Virgo said in a monotone voice looking at Loke. "COME ON LUCY! WHY COULDN'T YOU WAIT", a sweat mark appeared over my head because I am confused as heck. "If you are that disappointed Big Brother, you can punish me" Virgo says as she shakes her butt towards him (like the butt jiggle gang would, not twerking).

Virgo stops immediately and gives me a serious look, "Lucy, _he's_ back". I widen my eye's knowing exactly who she is talking about….

' _No'._

 _-Natsu's P.O.V.-_

 _-8:00 pm-_

Ever since yesterday I've been looking into the activities of the 'Celestials', yet there is only limited amount of information on them. This is surprising due to the extremely advanced computers we have, although there is one thing that I have learned for sure and that is the fact that they are going after the Tartaros gang. Not only them, but also the other gangs that they have made alliances with. _'These people must be really crazy because even Fairy Tail doesn't interfere with Tartaros'_ I think to myself. Tartaros specialize in killing, torturing, getting information from higher ups, and much more. Fairy Tail has nothing to do with them because they are too far away from us, so there is no reason for us to start beef with them. I hear that their leader Mard Geer is the worst of all, a madman who finds pleasure in killing the innocent. I have decided to contact Jura today to tell him about what happened last night at the warehouse and even he was surprised to hear about the Celestials were behind the operation. Sadly he didn't have any information on them either.

I decided that I will do some more research before my mission tonight due to my Father insisting on me taking Wendy so she can start learning the ropes. She is not really a fighter, but she is very intelligent for her age and she can be a huge help due to her medical training. The mission for us is to exterminate a small gang that is in debt to us and selling off some information on us.

Right now, I am still researching because I can't rest easy until I know who these people… _'that blonde hair…. No, stop thinking such idiotic things Natsu, she hates violence so there is no way she could have any part in these crimes'._ While thinking to myself I notice the footsteps that are entering the room, so I turn around to see who it is, "Natsu?". To my surprise, it was a short boy with blue messy hair with a green backpack on. He is wearing a blue elbow length shirt with kaki shorts on with some converse. "What's up, Happy?" I say to the blunette little boy who is one of my best friends in the whole world, a boy who I cherish so deeply. I've known his since he was born and even if we are not related, he is like a brother to me. He looks to the ground and says in a soft voice, "I heard that Lucy is back…." He said with a happy yet sad tone. Truth is that he always looked up to Lucy because she was so nice to him and would sneak him fish all the time, he really loved her and would always tell me to ask her to marry me. Remembering that memory made me chuckle to myself, _'damn, I really do miss her'_ I think to myself but dismiss the thought because I highly doubt things will go back to what it was before.

"Yes Happy, Lucy is back" I said turning back to the computer to avoid seeing Happy's sad face. "Than why doesn't she come visit us, why doesn't she join Fairy Tail like she said she was". I look at him with a sad smile, "because she is not ready, she blames herself for what happened. She never had to tell me that, but I can see it in her eyes". Happy came closer to me and looked me straight in the eyes, "do you still love her" Happy said. My eyes widen a little, shocked by the fact that he said this to me even though I hate it when people talk to me about Lucy. "Honestly, I could never stop loving her. None of that will ever chance because I made that promise to myself, the promise that I will always wait for her no matter what" I said with a sad smile. "Than you should tell her" he said with a smile. I smile back at him, I just wish he would know that it wasn't that easy. "Natsu, please promise that yo-" Happy was cut short when a certain blue haired man with a red tattoo barged into the room.

"Natsu, I need to talk to right now!" Gray said in a very urgent voice. Happy decided to take his leave so I could talk to Gray privately, "What's wrong Gray?" I said to the man. "It's about Lucy" he said staring me down, "I know you don't want us to interact with her, but this is very important." I sat there shocked and tell him to proceed.

"Jellal and I followed Lucy home today because she was talking to Levy, when she got home we found out that she is living in a small apartment with Loke and Virgo. We knew that her family went bankrupt, but it is a little suspicious that they would move back to Magnolia without her parents. After searching for a couple hours, I investigated the files that contain documents about Layla and Jude Heartfilia, but what we found out was totally unexpected". From this I was growing curious due to having close ties many years ago, so I tell Gray to proceed. "Natsu…Jude and Layla Heartfilia were killed three years ago" Gray said in a sad yet angry voice. My eyes widen at this comment and I just want to refuse this this, they can't be dead, is this why Lucy doesn't want to talk to us? "Do you know who killed them?" I said with anger starting to raise in my voice and my eyebrows are narrowing. Gray shook his head and said sorry. I gave a sigh because there is nothing I can do, "Gray, will you come along with me to take Wendy on a mission at 10, and will you bring Juvia along too" Gray gave me a nod and left the room so I can think. How can this happen so suddenly and all I can think about is how Lucy is doing because I know that she loved her family with all her heart, especially her mom. I'm not going to lie, I was good friends with them too and would constantly ask Layla if I could marry Lucy….such a persistant child I was back then.

I look at the clock to see that it is 9:30 so I go to my room to change into some new clothes for the mission which took me 5 minutes to get everything ready (yes, my family lived on the njsecond floor of the base). I wore black pants with my black jacket that had one sleeve, so it shows my Fairy Tail tattoo with my combat boots. Under my jacket I have two-gun holsters on either side of my shoulders just for caution, and of course to protect Wendy if she gets in danger. As I exit my room I see Wendy with her blue long hair ties up in a ponytail and is wearing similar clothes as me with the one sleeve jacket because we both had our tattoos on our shoulder. "Hey lil sis, you ready for your first mission?" I said giving Wendy a smile, I can see that she is nervous. "Of course, Natsu!" I pat her head and we start walking towards the garage in silence and wait for Gray and Juvia. I picked Gray because I can trust him the most if I'm not there with Wendy.

"Natsu…are you okay? I can tell something is bothering you right now" Wendy said looing at me in a curious was. I look at her and just give her a small smile, "I'll tell you when your older lil sis". *Hmph* Wendy puffed up her cheeks and stomped in the older way for my comment. Not long after that I see Gray and Juvia enter the room with similar clothes as Wendy and I.

We get in the car and start to head downtown to go to the Naked Mummy base. After 20 minutes we get out of the car and barge into the place where the people are just drinking a playing poker. They all turn to us and silence goes through the room, I feel the fear that is coming from everyone. I usually would just barge in by using a gunshot to get everyone's attention, but I decided to leave this mission to Wendy.

"Where is Robert Cunningham?" I was a bit surprised to hear Wendy raising her voice to the crowd, maybe she will be better than I thought. No one answers but they just stare "I said, where is Robert Cunningham!" Wendy said louder than before, and her face showed rage. Wendy has always been good at acting so she can get her point across, but to me she will always be the innocent little girl. I'm not gonna lie that I see a lot of potential in her for when she grows older.

"And why should we tell you, you're just a little helpless kid who carries bodyguards around you to look scary" someone said from the background and everyone starts to laugh at her. *BAM* Did I stutter at all?" Wendy said after she shot the man who backtalked her on the thigh. He knelt to hold his thigh in pain and blood starts to drip down his leg. Everyone was in silence, fearing the little 14-year-old.

"Well well well, the boss man has finally showed up. Looks like you still owe us a large amount of money" Wendy said to Cunningham. Everyone can easily tell that the boss is shaking from where he is standing in fear. I step forward and announce to the crowd that they should go unless they want to get killed and everyone left less than a minute.

"So Cunningham, Don't you know what happens to people who go against Fairy Tail?" Wendy said while giving the man a deathly glare. "Please, please I will get the money soon. Please don't kill me!" Cunningham said, pleading for his life now. Wendy lets out a sight and said "fine, but only this once. I suggest you say goodbye to Magnolia so get out of my sight". Me and my team look at Wendy with a look of surprise, especially me because this is not part of the mission. The man thanks her and starts to run away *BAM*. Wendy shot the man but didn't even look at him and started to head for the door. "Well, I wasn't expecting that lil sis" I said looking at her with a smirk. "Jobs are jobs, and they went against our rules, so someone had to punish him" Wendy said while smirking back at me. "Hmph, she is the sister of the most feared man in Fairy Tail so of course she isn't so forgiving" Gray said letting out a laugh. "Juvia thinks that Wendy is growing too much like her brother" Juvia said giggling to herself. Gray and I laugh at the comment and Wendy just stands there blushing. "Is there anything else we need to do right now?" Wendy asked me and I just shook my head in response.

On the way back to the car, I notice that we are not alone. I quickly grab my gun and turn around to scope the area. Gray and Juvia follow the same action and Wendy hides behind me in fear.

 _-Wendy's P.O.V.-_

I have an uneasy feeling right now, the feeling of guilt because I just killed a man. Yea sure he went against our rules in the gang, but I put a bullet through his head and must act like nothing happened. I hate the fact that this is what missions contained of, but I'm only doing this because it is my job as a member of Fairy Tail. I am not doing this to please anyone, but I am doing it to become strong in this dangerous world. I made a promise to myself that I will never kill a good person, and I will always follow that promise.

*Clap* *clap* *clap*

"That was a pretty great show kid, it's been a while since I've seen a little girl like you have that much spunk against some dangerous people" a blonde mysterious man said. He walks up and the street light shows his face that has black tattoos around his right eye and his muscular build. I suspect that this man is from another gang, but I don't see a tattoo that represent it like most gangs have.

Even though I took out that other leader just a few minutes ago, I am scared beyond anything right now. I feel like I can't move so I use Natsu as a shield, _'what does he mean by another girl?'_ I thought to myself. I see Natsu with his gun pointed at the man's head, "Who are you and what is your reason to talk to us" Natsu said in a harsh tone, a tone that I am terrified of because it shows off his true dark side. "Oh sorry, I was just passing by, but I couldn't help myself seeing some fairies at work" the man said with a devilish grin. I don't know why but I am completely paralyzed right now, I feel like I've heard about this man somewhere, but I can't remember for some reason. "Oi, if you're looking for a fight I suggest you not to because we outnumber you" Gray said to the male with a death glare. "You're Gray Fullbuster, right? It was an honor serving with your old man until we learned that he betrayed us. Hopefully he told you about the great and almighty Jackal. Well, when he was alive" Gray instantly became pissed and started to walk towards the man, but Natsu stopped him. "You must be a member of Tartaros, is that right" Juvia said because she was the only calm one here. "Oh hun, I'm just trying to start a friendly conversation right now but I'm sorry to hit a sore spot for you and your friends". When Jackal called Juvia 'Hun', Gray looked absolutely pissed for calling her that.

"What do you want" I said as I try not to let my fear show through my voice which made the man's eyes focus on me. "I heard that someone killed the leader of Neo-Seis so I came to figure out who it was. Some little birds have told me that some Fairy Tail members were seen at the warehouse area once it was destroyed." Natsu stepped forward still aiming at the man, "Well that rumor is wrong because the building was already burnt down when we got there" Natsu said with his finger ready to pull the trigger anytime.

*Hmph* I guess I have to take your answer into consideration" the man lets out a sigh and starts to walk away. I look at Juvia in confusion until I see the man stop in his tracks from the corner of my eye. He starts to walk closer and pulls out a knife, "Maybe I should have some fun before I leave" the man said with another devilish smirk. He throws the knife at Gray, but he catches it and throws it back, scraping the mans shoulder. Natsu runs towards the man and hits him square in the jaw causing Jackal to fly back a bit but was stopped when Gray hit him sending him towards Natsu. Juvia grabbed my hand to run away but was stopped when a tall man with tan skin and blonde hair punched her and sent her back a little but she quickly rebounded and did a high kick that hit him in the face. She grabs her gun from the gun holster on her left thigh and shot him next to his ear, causing a hole on the earlobe. The tall man growled in pain, he picked up a brick from the ground and threw it towards Juvia's head. Once it hit her, she fell unconscious and blood slowly slides down her head. I just stand there in shock and tears start to form in my eyes, I clasp my hands over my mouth and try not let the tears fall.

"JUVIA!" Gray yelled, completely forgetting about the battle he was having with Jackal, but Natsu just continued fighting the blonde man with the strange tattoos. Gray knelt on the ground and held up Juvia with tears forming from his eye "JUVIA YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME SO WAKE UP!" I just watch in terror at them, I know at least she is alive, but I can't exactly check on her position right now. I stand up and turn to the man, Natsu is busy now so I can't just depend on others to save the day. "Oh come on Tempester, hitting young woman is so beneath you" Jackal said as he was fighting Natsu. I grabbed my gun and pointed it towards the one called Tempester, but it was quickly slapped out of my hand by Tempester and he grabbed my neck and lift me into the air "Wendy!" I hear Natsu's screams but I can't take a breath. Fear has completely taken over me now and I shut my eyes, _'is this it, am I really going to die now?'_

*BAM*

I immediately open my eyes and see where the shot came from, but I only saw a person in a black hood, leather jacket, black pants, and black combat boots. She shot the man right in the arm that was holding me and caused me to fall to the ground, "YOU B*TCH!" Tempester yelled as the others looked over for a quick second to see what the commotion over here was all about. Natsu focuses his attention on Jackal and the unknown figure was taking care of Tempester. I would originally observe the objectives of the people fighting, but now isn't exactly the right time to do that. I rush over to Juvia to look at her injuries and Gray is there holding her in is arms telling her to stay awake and everything will be okay. I look at the two-fighting next to me, Tempester goes right in for his target but the person dodged the attack and kicked him in his groin. Once he was crouched over she grabbed his shoulders to knee him in the stomach, then brought him up to punch him in the nose. From what I can see, Tempester is in a lot of pain but he grabbed and pulled the leg of the unknown person to the ground. He gets on top but pauses with a surprised look but this gave the person enough time to reach for a gun.

*BAM*

In what felt like seconds, I see the man falling to the side with a lot more blood dripping from his head than Juvia. I just look at the unknown person and then I looked at Natsu who was still busy with Jackal, "You're next to die!" Natsu screamed at the man and Jackal brought out three throwing knives (like wolverine). Jackal prepares them, aiming for Natsu but quickly turned to throw them in my direction. I can't move, but I am willing to die if it means that my brother can escape. The blades get closer and I try to dodge them, but I know it will be too late. I close my eyes and realize my fate, all up until I feel warm arms pulling me into an embrace. Immediately I feel the person flinch, realizing that it is caused the knives entering the persons back. I hold the limp figure up to see who it is, but the face is hidden due to a black hood. Without thinking I pull the hood off, _'No, this can't be!'_

"LUCCYYY!"

 **Dun dun dun! So this chapter is very suspenseful. I know that Wendy was scared but don't worry because she will have some bad*ss moments in the story. I'm sorry for the pervy humor I have but I am not the person who can hold back jokes. Please comment and repost, if you have story ideas of what I should do feel free to because I want to make more stories after this** **I hope y'all enjoyed my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry but this chapter is going to contain a lot of violence and there is a moment of rape but it will be minimized because I don't want to go into detail of it. But I hope y'all enjoy the chapter. I've been busy with work the past few days and I also had to change the rating to M because of the violence. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter.**

 _-Natsu P.O.V.-_

"LUCCYYY!"

I hear this name come from Wendy's screams, _'no it can't be Lucy, she shouldn't be part of this life. She shouldn't be part of this damned life, she is supposed to be the innocent little girl that I have always known._

"LUCY" Wendy said while Lucy have her in my arms to shield her from the oncoming knives. The blonde girl looks at her and see Wendy sobbing "I see that you've gro- *cough* grown into a beautiful and brave young woman" Lucy said coughing up blood, but slowly losing consciousness. "LUCY!" Wendy screams with tears continuously coming from her eyes and Lucy goes limp.

I turn my attention to the blonde man and my mind is full of rage, the full intention to kill this man.

"HAHAHA DID I MAKE THE ALMIGHTY NATSU DRAGNEEL MAD?! I WILL MAKE YOU FACE THE SAME DEATH AS HER FATHER'S!" Jackel now had the face of a devil, and that made me hunger for his blood. My eyes are now dark but covered by my bangs, "So you killed Jude Heartfilia, huh? WELL THAT GIVES ME ANOTHER REASON TO KILL YOU, YOU MOTHERFU*KER!" I screamed at him and I now have no control over my body, the inner demon in my body now will never stop until I make him bleed to death.

I lunge right towards him and punch him in the face and he fall over on his butt, "You call yourself a demon? Well if you are, GET YOU *SS UP AND FACE YOUR PATHETIC DEATH YOU PRICK!" Jackal's face lit up with excitement to fight and he got up and punched me. I flinched from his punch then grabbed his collar with one hand as if he was a mutt and uppercut him in the gut, causing him to gasp for breath and I elbowed his face. I push him back on the ground and brought out my gun and shot him in his leg, then I moved to his other leg, then onto both of his arms. By now Jackal is screaming in pain, I crouched down to him and leaned close to him, "You hurt my Lucy, and I don't like it when people touch what's mine. Trust me, I want to see you dead right now, but I will have my fun while doing it". I can feel Gray's and Wendy's staring at me, I can sense their fear, but I don't care because no one can stop me now. "Wow, you must really like the girl, you should've seen the fear in her eyes when I was raping her" Jackal was now laughing like a psycopath, my eyes widen to an extant they never have before, I am shaking from anger. "You will die so enjoy breathing while you can" I growled and shot him in the groin, now he is screaming even louder now.

"Natsu stop! At this rate Lucy will bleed out if we don't get her out of her!" I gave a glare at Gray, pissed that he interrupted my session of torture with Jackal, but I just went ahead and shot the blonde man in the head, blowing his brains out.

I turned around to face the group of people, I see a barely-counicious Juvia being supported by Gray, Wendy holding up a limp Lucy, and a second dead man I could care less about. I run towards Lucy and see the blood coming from her mouth and she is struggling to breath. My emotions are mixed with extreme sadness, guilt, and anger.

I cradled her in my arms, "I should've been the one injured, not you Luce. I promise that I will kill every single person who have ever caused you sadness" I said in a growl and picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the car. My gaze never left her sleeping figure, even if she is covered in blood I still find her beautiful beyond compare. The love I feel for her only increases every second I am with her and that is why I can not stay away from her. "Nat…..su" I look down to see Lucy's eyes' barely open and struggling to talk, "shh, just rest Luce" I said but didn't even look at her and just proceeded my path to the car. Once I got there, Wendy opened the door for me and I go ahead and slid into the back of the car, keeping Lucy in my arms so Juvia has room to sit too. While I was fighting Jackal, Wendy got all the daggers out of her back and tied them up with clothe for her shirt. Wendy sat in the front and Gray drove back to the base.

Once we got back I immediately took Lucy to our base nurse, but I got a lot of stares while going to the infirmary.

Everyone was gasping in surprise to see Juvia in wounds, but also at the sight of seeing the unconscious Lucy that is held in my arms. I glare at them to mind their own business.

After walking for a bit, I kick the infirmary doors open to see Porlyusica give me a glare, about to say something about how much she hated humans but was stopped to see a bloody Lucy. "Get her on the bed right now". I did as she ordered but she ordered me to get out, I follow her instructions, but I don't want to. Juvia was put in the other bed next to Lucy.

"Gray, go to Lucy's house and inform Virgo and Loke what happened here, bring them here so we can negotiate with them. Tell them that they are instructed to join Fairy Tail and have no choice to go against my orders." Gray just nodded to me not wanting to go against my orders.

"I'm going to talk to my Father" I said and walked away from Gray,

 _-Loke's P.O.V.-_

It's getting late and I'm getting worried, why am I getting worried? I know that Lucy is more than capable to take care of herself. I have seen her destroy horrible gangs all by herself, she is not the innocent young soul she once was three years ago. Although, I feel like something is wrong. It was a risky move moving back to Magnolia, but it is something that had to be done. She is the only one who can go after her parent's killers.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

My attention is now focused onto the doors, I open to see that the visitors are members of Fairy Tail, Gray and Jellal.

"Long time no see, huh Loke?" Gray said with a smirk on his face. I return the same glance towards him and call out for Virgo. I decided not to hesitate to go with them because I knew that we would have to return to Fairy Tail sooner or later. After all, Lucy was still a member of Fairy Tail, even if she knows it or not. Before her parents died they instructed Virgo and I to raise her up and teach her everything to be the woman she is today, then bring her to Fairy Tail.

"What are we waiting for, I have some things I need to talk to about to the King of Dragons" I said with a smirk on my face.

The car ride took about 10 minutes than we arrive to the base, the huge base that contained lots of people drinking and bickering, nothing really has changed from before. I just walked to Igneel's office and opened the door to see a man in a in a red button up shirt with a suit coat. He had spikey crimson colored hair and a bit of scruff growing on his face, a man that every girl would fall for. I also see Natsu with a one sleeve leather coat on completed with black pants and black combat boots, although he is stained with blood.

"Well, it is a delight to see you again Mr. Dragneel, I heard that you wanted to talk to me?" I said slightly bowing my head to him and looked up to him.

"It's been a long time, my friend. I just wanted to ask, why didn't you bring our sweet Heartfilia back home when her parents were killed. We do have an agreement that if anything happened to her parents, she was to join Fairy Tail again" Igneel said and leaned his head on his fist, his elbow resting on the desk. "I am sorry sir, but it was all Lucy's choice". Natsu gave a confused and surprised look to Igneel, then to me.

"And may I ask why she decided to keep to herself instead coming to her true home?" Igneel said in an annoyed voice.

"It is because she has decided to finish her parents work, to finish the development of Fairy Glitter."

Igneel widened his eyes and started to get mad, "Isn't she aware that is the project that was supposed to come to me once her parents were done with it?" I deepen my glance at him, "As I said, she is finish up the last touches, but she isn't giving it away so easily. She has decided to destroy all gangs that have murdered her parents so it doesn't cause war between all sorts of strong gangs. I assure you that she plans to give it to Fairy Tail once everything clears up. I hope you can understand her decision sir, but if you disagree, Virgo and I will be by her side, that is what us Celestials do" I said to Igneel.

Natsu widened his eyes and started to get mad, but Igneel raised his hand to keep Natsu from protesting and laughed. "Wow, Lucy never fails to amaze me. Although, I am deeply saddened that my old comrades were murdered by some scums, but my comrades are my family, so I will fight alongside the Celestials for revenge for those who were killed." Igneel smiled at me, "I can tell that you are not the leader of your little trio, so who is?"

"Hmph, you're a smart guy so I think you shouldn't ask" I let out a small chuckle.

"Wow, our dear Lucy Heartfilia is really something else. A leader of a strong and terrifying trio. I am honored to have a girl like her joining Fairy Tail" Igneel said with a smirk.  
"I totally agree with you sir, you wanna know what they call her?" Natsu was confused but certainly interested in this conversation. I broke the silence, "she is called the 'Unknown Devil'." I said with a smile.

"A proper name fit for a Heartfilia, I look forward to her joining Fairy Tail once again" Igneel and then waved me off.

 _-Third Person-_

Natsu looks towards Igneel, "What the hell? Since when did you know that Lucy was a Celestial!" Natsu started to raise his voice.

"Calm down my son, it was never my place to tell you. Lucy has dealt with a lot over the past few years and I do not blame her for wanting revenge. Although, I feel like there is a deeper meaning". Natsu's bangs covered his face in anger, "If you say that Lucy is still family, then why don't we help her"

"As Loke said, if Fairy Tail acts against other gangs, we might just find ourselves in a war. We wouldn't want that, now would we Natsu?" Silence filled the room, Natsu just grunted and left the room.

"As a gang leader, you really need to learn how to keep your emotions in check my son." Igneel said to himself.

 _-Next day during school-_

"Oi, do you know why flamebrain isn't here?" Gray said to Erza.

"How the hell should I know, he's most likely in the infirmary with Lucy or doing research on the Celestials." Erza said with an annoyed face. "Do we even have any information on them yet? Levy said but was barely heard by her friends. "I don't know shrimp, I feel like boss knows about them but won't say anything to us" Gajeel said and rested his elbow on Levy's head, she doesn't protest because she is used to Gajeel using her as a support stool.

"Ya'know what? I think we should just mind our own dang business, like yea we are all worried about Lucy right now, but we shouldn't worry about Igneel's feelings until he gives us the orders" Cana said sitting on a nearby window seal and raised her hand and pointed her finger like a gun. She aimed it towards the approaching Bacchaus and shot the imaginary gun. Bacchaus faked getting hit and continued walking towards the group and put his arm around Cana and she took a long swig from her "apple juice"

"Hey so I heard that your old pal Lucy gave Angel a real beating the other day, damn that girl sure is wiiillldd!" he said earning a laugh from the group. The group proceeded to the class room and took their seats. Most of them looking bored but they had to be there due to Levy being the student council president and has to attend class. Today, Ichiya is teaching the class due to Mr. Bob being gone on a vacation so all the students are cursing themselves for having to deal with the man who was obsessed with peoples parfume's.

"Can you believe it? Someone really had the nerve to blow up Neo-Seis, like I knew the gang was never going to last but letting one single person take us down is downright pathetic." Angel said with her face still in bruises and has the sling around her neck that holds her arm. "Well yeah, but at least we found a bigger and better gang that actually improves our reputation" Minerva said looking at Angel as if she is stupid. "Well you may not have cared about it, but I did, Zero is the one who actually took me in after I was abandoned, he gave me a home." Angel said as she kept on thinking of Brain as a father figure because she had no one else, even her own sister Yukino left. Angel did somewhat regret losing her little sister but pushed it aside because they had different goal in life. One wanted to go down the path of good, while the other wanted to go down the path of evil.

"Wow, you are really a rotten apple from the tree, Angel" Cobra said as he looked at Angel from the corner of his eye, she immediately glared at Cobra in anger from the comment "How can you say that Cobra?! Don't you remember that he is the one who took you in when your only friend was taken away, and what about you Midnight? He was your own father, but you act as if you couldn't give a damn!" Angel yelled. "Shut up Sorono, that man was dead to me ever since he formed Neo-Seis, and my name is Macbeth, so I suggest you stop going by those pet names Zero gave us" Macbeth said with a glare. Sorono looked at them in disbelief and horror.

"I know it's none of my business Sorono, but you should talk to your friend Erik about who destroyed your precious home" Jellal said, he wasn't really a person to butt in on other people's conversations, but he did have a bad history with her. "You're lying you b*tch, Cobra was a loyal member of Neo-Seis and you know nothing about us" Sarano said but Erik gave an annoyed look towards her for using his pet name.

"Do you really think Jellal is man to lie because he completely sucks at it" Erza for sure knew that what Erik said was the truth due to Jellal being horrible at lying, for an example, Jellal said that he never ate her cake when she asked him, he ended up realizing that he will never lie to Erza again.

"Haha, Jellal is a fine and smart man. I personally had fun in destroying that place that robbed me of something very precious to me." Erik said with a smirk on his face, Sorono just grunted and left the class even though it was still in session. Ichiya couldn't careless about her absence and went back to talking about parfumes.

"Jellal, how did you know that Erik helped destroy Neo-Seis?" Levy said facing Jellal, "Erik has been a double spy for Fairy Tail for a long time now" Jellal said. The group was surprised but decided to just let the topic go.

It was five minutes to the bell, so Erik walked up to the group of Fairy Tail members, "Where is Lucy?" Everyone was surprised to hear him worried about someone's absence, especially hers. "And may I ask why you want to know?" Erza said. "Simple, I heard a rumor of some Fairy Tail gang members were helped by the Celestials to fight Tartaros members" Cobra said with an amused tone.

Everyone was surprised from his comment because none of them even knew about last night's activates, except that Lucy and Juvia was hurt. Yeah, they were all curious but Natsu, Gray, or Wendy didn't talk about what happened.

"Are you implying that a small nerd looking girl is apart of a strong trio?" Gajeel said in sarcastic voice. Cobra was a bit surprised that none of them knew yet, he expected them to catch on earlier. "Well, I hope she gets better soon. I would really enjoy fighting with her once more, that girl is cruel for a small nerd" Erik said with a smirk and walked away while everyone was dumbfounded now.

"Just how much do we not know about Lucy?" Cana said and took another swig of her 'apple juice' and everyone nodded.

 _-Lucy's P.O.V.-_

 _-At the base-_

 _I am in a dark room and blood is stained on the walls, I look at my surroundings and see a man, a big man with eyes that lust for blood. "Lucy Heartfilia, isn't that right? I hear that you have a big secret so how about you be a good little girl and tell me the preparations of 'Fairy Glitter' and I might just let you and your family live" the man said with a smug smile. It is too dark to make out his features and I feel like I can't move. "Over my dead body you b*tch" I said and spit in his eye._

 _The man dropped me and pulled out a knife and stabbed me on my mid-thigh, I let out a scream and the man started laughing. He turned it and pulled it down, "You are a feisty one, I might as well have some fun with you" the man said but I slightly see a black tattoo around his right eye. I let out another agonizing scream and tears start to fall from my eyes. "Give me all the pain yo-". He tugged at the hem of my pants with one hand and gripped my back. I scream in fear and pain, 'No, this can't be happening' My eyes are wide and tears start to form into my eyes. He starts to rub my theigh and I try to kick him but fail. "Do you know what happens to bad girls who don't follow orders" the man said whispering into my ear. He got a dagger and cut the skin next to my collar bone through my clothes. I try to get out of his grip but it doesn't work and he took out his member and starts to plunge himself into me._

 _I scream in pain, I scream for him to let go, but nothing I do is working at all. 'No no no, someone please save me'. I fight against him while he keeps on plunging in me but was stopped when there was a gunshot. The man shrieks in pain due to the bullet going through his palm and blood comes from it, I look at the shooter who is a man with blonde hair/mustache and quickly notice it was my Father. The man was pulled back when my Father tackled him over, "Don't you ever put your hands on my daughter again b*stard" he said in a low voice. I try to sit myself up, but I keep struggling, I look at the two who are fighting but then sight left me frozen. I see Jude tackle the man and- *CRASH*_

 _Before my eyes I see my Father push the man through the window, taking himself along with him. "NOOO" I scream, and tears are falling from my eyes, I cover myself from the bottom half and try to get up to look out the window, but I am grabbed by the shoulder before I can move. The hand came from my Mother with tears in her eyes but pulls me out of the room to another one. She quickly removes the floorboards of the wood floor and she pushes me in there, not giving me a chance to protest. "Lucy, remember that your Father and I love you and will always protect you" she says with a smile on her face and places the floorboards back in place. I keep on trying to protest but my screams are muffled, "Layla Heartfilia, since you are taking so long to negotiate, I will just have to kill you" what? I keep trying to fight it, but I can't move through the pain. The unknown man pulls a gun *BANG* he shot her in the arm and grabs her by her hair. "Say goodbye to your family" he said with a devilish smile and slits her throat._

"AHHHHHHHH" I shot up in horror and breathing heavily, sweat dripping down my face and I slouch over to put my head into my knees. My shaking hands grab onto my hair, pulling it and my whole body feels as if it is shutting down. Remembering that day, remembering that moment, and remembering all that blood. Every scene is going through my head causes me to go insane, like there is a monster trying to break my sanity with these memo-.

My thoughts are interuppted once I feel a firm hand grabbing my shoulder and I shot my head up, immediately turning my head around to see who is touching me. My eyes go wide, they go wide because he is the last person I expected to see at this moment, "It's been a while since you've been here. Isn't that right, Luce?" My eyes widen up and my tears are becoming uncontrollable now, the voice is coming from the one and only, Natsu Dragneel. _'I can't face him like this, I can't let him see me weak, right here out of all places'._ I try to push his hand off and turn my head the other way, but instead he uses his other hand to hold my cheek, so he could make me face him. The tears keep on flowing but he uses his thumbs to wipe away my non-stop falling tears. Without thinking I hug him, I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He puts his hand on my head and I just cry in his arms. This moment feels like an eternity and I feel warm, like the warmth of a fire. He smells like burnt wood, the smell I always have loved that he gave off. Honestly, I don't ever want this moment to end.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm so so sorry on taking so long on updating. I've been super busy with work or I would be extremely tired. Lately I've been having a lot more anxiety so that really sucks and it messes with my motivation on writing the story. I still have ideas on what to write but I also am having writers block so it's difficult to decide what to write. I don't know if I should continue the story because I don't know if you guys like it or not….any way I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and please leave a like and review on it.**

 _-Lucy's P.O.V-_

It's so warm, Natsu's embrace feels so comforting and warm. Tears are still falling but I am trying to stop them, I don't want anyone to see my weak side, I don't ever want anybody to see my weak side once again.

Moments later, Natsu let go due to someone entering the room, it looks like Macao? He has blue pulled back hair with a blue mustache, he had a white jacket with a blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Honestly I couldn't tell it was him at first because I never saw him with a mustache before, honestly looks like a pervy old man.

"Natsu, I'm sorry to interrupt but you have another mission from Igneel" Macao said then left. Natsu looked annoyed and broke the hug, "Damn old man can't give me a break, huh. I'm sorry but I must go Luce" he said and stood up to walk out of the door.

I am trying to stop shaking but my body won't follow my orders, I take some deep breaths then I see a women in the next bed to me from the corner of my eye. The person has long messy blue hair and a bandage is wrapped around her forehead. It didn't take me long to realize that it was Juvia and he was already awake, _'she must've saw my episode just now'_ I curse myself internally because I hate it when others see my weak side.

Juvia is sitting up and just looking straight ahead of her, probably lost in thought. I'm surprised that she doesn't have a concusion at all from that brick hitting her head, but I am happy nonetheless that she isn't looking too bad.

"Why?" Juvia said out of nowhere, interrupting my thoughts. I turned my head to look at her but she is still looking straight ahead of her, "Why what?" I said in a quiet voice.

Juvia turned her head towards me and started to raise her voice, "Why are you so selfish that you don't ask anyone for help!" I look at her, a little surprised at her sudden comment. "I didn't want to bo-". She cleched her fists, grabbing the sheets of her bed. "Why do you never ask for help, Lucy! Don't you know that we care for you and will drop everything to help you!? You may have left us for four years, but that doesn't mean we will leave you." I look down in guilt saying nothing. "You give off such a stupid emotionless face, trying to tell everyone that you are not the same person you were before, but do you f*cking believe me to believe that! You never changed from the little girl you were before, even if the others can't see it!"

I look to her in surprise of what she said, not noticing all that much that she isn't talking in third person right now.

"Ever since middle school you were verbally and mentally abused, but you shook it off saying a bunch of lies about you had homework to do or sum'. Why would staying to do homework give you stuffy eyes, bruises, and a slight limp? No one else probably didn't notice it but I sure did! I hated that you always kept that to yourself!" At this point Juvia was almost yelling but also choking up on her words. "But now!? You keep on hiding all the pain and suffering you are going through! It's not bruises you have…. You were raped by a psychopath, your parents were murdered, and you are taking on these burdens all by yourself. Whatever reason you have to keep things to yourself is not selfless, it is absolutely selfish!" by now she was in tears. I know that all the words coming from her mouth is true, but I really don't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of talked like that" Juvia said and turned her head.

"No, you are completely right, I didn't want anyone to know, I kept everything a secret because I was too scared. I kept everything to myself because I didn't want to look sad when I am with you guys, I wanted to be strong like everyone. Now, I have to keep everything to myself because I want to keep everyone safe. My parent died working on this project and I won't let anyone take advantage of them." I say with a serious face.

Juvia smiles a little and tries to hide her laughter, "you sure are forgetful, don't you remember that Fairy Tail is the strongest gang is in all of Fiore." Juvia said with a smirk. I don't answer but I know without a doubt that she is right, Juvia gets out of her bed and walks towards me then sat on my bed. "Juvia has missed you so much" and gave me a soft smile. I put my head down and my bangs covered my eyes, but I look back up. "I've missed you too Juvia" I said, returning the smile she gave me. "Let's get out of here, the others are worried sick about you" she said, I hesitate a little but I give her nod.

I get out of bed and walks towards the door and Juvia follows behind me, I opened the door, afraid of what I will see. I know for sure they will freak out from seeing the bruises on Juvia and I.

My thoughts are interrupted by a crimson haired woman that practically jumped on me and is now squeezing me to death. She pulls me out of the hug while she continued to grab my shoulders. "Lucy! We were so worried about you when we were told on what happened….how are you feeling?" She said with worried eyes but I responded with a smile, "Don't worry, Juvia and I are tough girls, so we will be fine" and looked back to give Juvia a smile which she also returned. Gray ran up to Juvia to give her into a hug and said something which I couldn't hear. I was just glad that he returned the feelings to her that he has always had.

 _-Third Person-_

For the next two hours, everyone talked to each other, updating each other on what has happened over the years, but no one has dared to talk about the tragedies that everyone has gone through

Out of nowhere, a short girl with blue hair in piggy tails run towards the blonde, "I'm so sorry Lucy! It was my fault that you are hurt, I am so sorry that I wasn't strong enough to protect you" Wendy said while tears were falling down her face. Lucy gently grabbed Wendy by the shoulders and bent down to be eye level with the blunette. "Wendy, you did an amazing job at protecting everyone, but sooner or later we cannot always be the hero. I know the feeling as well" Lucy looked down and remembered the moments that her parents sacrificed everything to save her but snapped out of the flashback to give Wendy a smile. Wendy was taken aback by Lucy's words and gave her a sad yet happy smile, "Well, I am happy that you are safe now!".

"I couldn't agree more", everyone turns their heads to see a smirking rose colored hair man standing in front of the table the group was sitting at. "What's with the confused faces, shouldn't this be a reunion here?" Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"Hell yeah! Let's stop moping around and party!" Cana said while holding up her wine bottle, ditching the apple juice bottle now. Everyone laughed and nodded, moments later the whole gang was partying and drinking as if they just had a victory in battle, but that is Fairy Tail for you. Even though everyone was having fun, there was still one person who was so unsure about the situation. The blonde was sitting there enjoying the company of those she loved but still put a fake smile on so no one can see her uneasiness. Lucy is originally very good at hiding her emotions when she wanted to, except for one person, the infamous but caring Natsu.

 _-Lucy's P.O.V.-_

Everyone is so happy. Everyone is having so much fun. And everyone acts so calm right now.

I feel suffocated here, like I don't belong, like I don't have a right to be here….I betrayed everyone here, but I don't get how they can forgive me so easily. What Juvia said earlier was completely right and I can not deny that, but I can't let go of my ambitions so easily at this point. I remain in thought until I feel a hand on my shoulder, I flinch and quickly turn to see who is touching me. Once I look at the individual, the first thing I see is Natsu with a very concerned look on his face, "Lets go somewhere private" he said to me and turned. I decided to follow him due to feeling a little clausterphobic with everyone going wild.

While walking to a quiet area, it felt like we were walking forever. I don't know if it's just my head acting weird from the awkwardness between us. I really want to know what's concerning him, but at the same time I don't feel like I have the right to talk to him so freely. I try to speak, but I can't figure out on what I should say. I can't be like, _"Hey, tough fight back there"_ or _"Are you a trampoline because I wanna bounce on you"._ I mentally stop myself from thinking like that and I can feel my face starting to heat up, thank the Lord that Natsu is still looking the other way.

Wow, I feel so embarrassed to know that I am thinking sexually about him…..I have no right….even if he has the body of a God. Natsu stopped out of nowhere and I accidentally bumped into him, but he didn't even move.

"So, are you going to stop lying to me and tell me the truth?"

His voice is deep and a little bit hoarse right now, like he has been yelling or straining his voice. I wonder where he had to go earlier….wow, there I go again with thinking about him. Although, it makes sense, I've never stopped thinking about him after three long years.

"Uhh.. I- it depends on the question" I said to him while I looked down, so my bangs can cover my face.

"It's a damn simple question Lucy" he said with a pause. Why does it make me sad that he doesn't call me Luce, it's just a nickname, but it's only _a nickname he_ can call me.

"Why did you create the Celestials?" he said in a husky voice.

I am not surprised nor disappointed by this question, I knew I had to tell him one day if he came back into my life. I look at him silently while he still had his back towards me.

"It was because I had no other choice" I said and there is a pause of silence, "I didn't just do it for revenge…I did it because I would never be able to forgive myself if someone stole the work my parents died protecting" I said with my head down and my bangs covering my eyes. Only silence is filling the room which kind of bothered me but suddenly I feel warmth. I stand stiff on the ground, not moving a muscle when I feel Natsu wraps his arms around my waste.

"You really are a dumb little girl who has never changed over the last four years" Natsu said and chuckled a little, "Do you really think you are alone?"

"Honestly Natsu…. I am so confused with everything, I don't know if what I am doing is right or wrong. Fairy Tail is the rightful owner of my parents' project, but I am just being arrogant by trying to figure this out by myself" I said as I put my arms around Natsu and I rest my head on his chest, tears threatening to fall again.

He tightens the hug and I feel him slightly shake. I don't know if he is shaking in anger, or if he is shaking because of something else.

"You have gone through so much, you were forced to endure so much pain and suffering at such a young age, yet you still fight for what is right. You are amazing, over the years you still are the girl who is so brave and still stands tall with a smile. As the years gone on, you are still the women I adore." A tear falls down my face, but I try to hide it, Natsu puts his hand on my face and wiped away the single tear that fell. I am a little shocked from this I stay silent and he gives me a sad, yet uplifting smile, "Luce, you are not alone anymore, you are a member of Fairy Tail, you are my best friend, you are my inspiration, and you are the girl I fell in love with."

Wait, did I hear him right?! Did he just say he loved me….I…Just how, I am unclean, unworthy of a man like him. He is the heir of Fairy Tail, he can make any girl fawn over him, so why would he want a girl with so many physical and mental scars?

"Natsu, why….why would you say something like that? I left you, I ignored you, and I rejected you….so that means I am not worthy of you" I said as I looked down at my feet and clenched my fists from how anxious I am. Natsu's left hand squeezed my shoulder and his right index finger lifted my chin up. Our faces were just inches apart.

"Now, where is the girl who held her head up with a smile when she was broken?" He said with his toothy grin that can lighten the darkest room. "No matter what you do to me, no matter if you push me away, I will never let go of you. I won't let go because I have the strength to protect you, unlike before" I can feel him leaning closer slowly and my body does the same without any thought. I close my eyes when I can feel his breath on my lips and I put my arms around his neck as his hands now rest around my waist. Natsu placed his lips on mine and I don't dare to resist them….I cannot stop now because my body won't let me. Without thinking, my hand traveled on the top of his head, softly gripped his hair and the other is wraps around his neck. He lets out a low moan and immediately I start craving more, like it's becoming an addiction.

Natsu puts one hand around the back of my neck and the other on the arch of my back and rubs it, causing me to press myself closer to him. He moves his lips and starts to kiss my cheek and goes down to the side of my neck. I lean my head back and let out a soft moan in pleasure. I can feel him biting and sucking on my neck, making me let out a soft moan. His lips left my neck and lifts his head to his forehead on mine. I don't bother on opening my eyes because I just want to enjoy this moment of pure bliss with him, and a moment to feel safe from everything. "Luce, you know I am not the type of person to lie. I will protect you from now on and I will fight with you in your battles. You are not alone when people who love you are around you" Natsu said in a deep and soothing voice. I looked up to see his smiling face, and the only thing I can do is smile. "O-okay" I said and then he gave me another kiss.

"Hey Natsu, Lucy…I've been looking for you two when Gray said you guys le-" Grandeynee said as she entered the dark hallway we were in. She blushes a little then later had a big grin on her face and pulls out a camera, "ohhhh Natsu, just wait until your Father hears about this" Grandeynee starts to run away while Natsu yells for her not to and starts to chase her. I just let out a chuckle and proceed to go back where everyone else was.

' _Do I love Natsu?'_

Ha, why am I even questioning this at all, of course I love him, but I don't want to tell him because the mission I have promised is basically suicide. But I will not let my parents' deaths be in vain. I will not be the weak one who is helpless anymore. If I die, I die of pride and nothing will change my mind on that.

I realize that I am lost so I just decide to keep wondering around, maybe it can keep my mind off of things for a while. I feel so overwhelmed with everything right now, a life I tried to keep secret is slowly being crumbled into pieces due to a simple injury. As I am walking I see an open door so I decide to peek inside and the only thing I saw was a room full of computers and a young boy. Wait…a young boy with blue hair? I knock on the door and startle the boy, "What's with the gloomy face?" Happy turned around and had wide eyes, _'are those tears I see?'_ Without a second going by he runs into my arms "LUSHEE!" Happy runs into my arms and hugs me tight, like he was scared that I was going to leave. "I've mi..missed you so much Lushee, please never leave us again" I'm a little shocked to see him crying but I give him a smile and reassure him that I am going nowhere. _'He has grown up so much, but I am glad he is still as sweet and innocent just like before'_.

After a couple minutes we decide to go back to the main hall, a.k.a. he is leading the way because I have no idea where I am.

Before I realize it, we end up in the main hall where all the people here are playing games and drinking to their hearts content, same as they always do. I look at the crowd and I immediately see an orange hair man and a pink haired woman, Loke and Virgo. Happy leaves to go meet up with Carla and Panther Lily. I walk over to Loke and Virgo to ask them when we are going to go home they looked at me with awkward expression.

"Well um…while Igneel and I were talking he told me that he wanted you to stay at his house, so his men can make sure that no one comes near you now that you're a possible target due to last nights incident." Loke said with a sweat drop over his head. My eyes start to widen due to these arrangements and I start to blush at the thought of being with Natsu…all alone… Why are they having me stay with them, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself so I don't need this kind of protection. "Ehhhhh!" I feel arms around my waist and I can feel someone's breath on my neck, "Oh goodie Luce, we can share the same bed just like when we were kids!" I turn around to see an evil grin on my face and I can feel my face heating up. "WHAT WE NEVER SHARED THE SAME BED AS KIDS!" I yelled at him and scolded him while all he can do is laugh. I puffed my cheeks and of course….ran away to escape from this embarrassment. _'Why does he need to act like this? I should be happy now that I have reunited with everyone that I love so dearly…but I just feel guilty. I should've just been more careful while facing Jackal and Tempester. Since I've done that, Tartaros are definetely going to make a move since I killed on of their best men. I can't stop thinking that this is the beginning of something horrible'._

I run out side and I find Igneel out there sitting on the steps and smoking a cigarette, I don't know what to do so I just decide to leave him in peace, "Oh hello there Lucy" Igneel said and gave me a smile, "Hello Mr. Dragneel" He was wearing suit pants and a red buttoned up shirt, his crimson colored hair is a bit messy right now and he looks stressed and tired.

"You smoke?" Igneel said and offered me a cigarette so I take the offer and take a cigarette, "Sometimes" I chuckled to myself. He gave me a lighter and I lit up the cancer stick, "Lucy, I'm sorry on what happened to you parents. This is my fault that they are dead, so I understand if you have a grudge between me or Fairy Tail" Igneel said with a worried voice as he took a puff of his cigarette. I looked over to him, a little bit surprised that he said this. "And why do you say that?" I looked forward and inhaled and exhaled the smoke from my cigarette, "My parents decided to work on this project. They were loyal members of Fairy Tail and took the name with pride. They looked to you guys with trust and you were their comrades. Their death is no one's faults except for the ones who killed them." I said as I looked up to the sky. I could tell that Igneel was a little bit surprised, but he didn't say a word. "Fairy glitter is their invention, not Fairy Tail's yet so it is no ones' fault." I said as I looked down to the ground.

"You should know that everyone was worried about you and your parents, especially Natsu and the others. Yet, none of them ever lost faith in you, they are true, loyal, and honorable friends that are hard to find in a world like this." Igneel said and proceeded to smoke his cigarette.

He stood up and threw the cigarette aside and started to walk away, "You are still young so lighten up and let others help." Igneel said and entered the building which causes me to be alone. I throw the finished cigarette aside and decide to just stop thinking, Igneel is right. Dang, it's really destroying my ego because of what everyone is telling me.

I decide to rest my head on my knees and I slowly end up drifting off to sleep, ignoring the fact that I am sitting on the cold crick covered stairs.

 **Hey guys I am sorry for the boring chapter, I honestly hate this chapter but I feel like some people want at least some fluff between Natsu and Lucy. Originally I want them to be more cold against one another but I wanted to update asap because of making y'all wait so long. I like having humor in my stories because I don't like being serious for too long. A lot more action will occur in the chapters but I just have to decide on how I will put in it order.**

 **Any way I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please remember to give a like or review of you opinions of the story. Love you guys and thank you for motivating me to keep writing the story.**


	9. As the years go on 9

**REALLY DIRTY JOKES SO I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. Not all of the jokes so don't worry. I made this chapter longer than most of my other ones' because I have made you all wait for so long so I hop y'all like it. Don't forget to like or leave a review/comment if you are enjoying the story!**

 _-Third Person-_

Lucy wakes up in the middle seat of a car and notices that Wendy is leaning on her shoulder while her head rests on Natsu's. The blonde immediately lifts her head off, but there was no reaction from Natsu as he looks out the window. In the front of the car, Igneel is driving while holding Grandeeye's hand…see, not all gang leaders are heartless.

After 15 minutes the group arrived at the Dragneel house that was heavily guarded, but looked like an ordinary house. Actually, it is the same house Lucy remembered while they were all kids. Everyone started to get out of the car and entered the house by the front door and Lucy was amazed with how homey and peaceful it looked, Natsu got Lucy's attention and started to guide her to a guest room they have in the house. As they were walking down the hall, it was too silent to Lucy's comfort. All until they head Igneel's voice.

"Hey, you two there's a change in plans, Lucy you will stay in Natsu's room tonight." Igneel said.

Lucy started blushing to the same color of Erza's hair, "Oh no Mr. Dragneel! I am totally fine with sleeping on one of the couches. "Hmmmm… Nahhhh, and we are practically family so call me Igneel. Anyway, I got kicked out of the room so I need somewhere to sleep myself."

"What did you do" Natsu and Lucy said in unison with a confused with disturbed look towards Igneel. "Weeeeeelllll, you see…. Just as I was about to go dow-"

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" they both said in unison again.

The blondie and pinkie turned around with disgust and started to go towards Natsu's bedroom, totally forgetting the fact that they are going to be alone together. "Don't worry Natsu, I made sure to put some food and condoms in your room!" Igneel shouted out to his now blushing son.

Once they are out of eyesight, Igneel takes out his phone and texts his dearest wife

Igneel: Operation-get our son some pussy in progress.

Grandenyee: Good work babe, so abort it right now so you can get some too ; )

Igneel: OOF I'M ON MY WAY

 _-Lucy's P.O.V.-_

Natsu and I get to his bedroom, which I don't know how to feel about so I just stay silent, in his room the walls are red and there are some posters. Doesn't really surprise me because he still is a teenager. Is it bad that I'm not surprised that there really are condoms and food in here, Igneel is not one to lie unless he needs too. I see Natsu throw the condoms across the room but keeps the food so I laugh a little to myself, "I see you haven't changed your room at all" I say with a smile on my face. Natsu looks up at me and laughed, "Yeah, there wasn't much of a reason too so I kept it" he said with blush and a slight grin.

"Oooh, are you blushing" I said a giggled, all he could do is look away and say no.

"Natsu, didn't you say that we should never lie to each other" I say getting closer to him and smiled. "Tsh, your destroying my manliness by looking so damn adorable right now" Natsu said still looking away. Aweee, he's so adorable when he's embarrassed, "Here wear these, I doubt that you want to sleep in those dirty clothes. He hands me a black button up shirt and a pair of boxer's. "Sorry that's all I have for sleeping attire" He said and told me that I can change in the bathroom that is connected to his room. I enter the room, but I just decide to ditch the boxers so I'm only wearing the button up shirt and then I get out to the room to see that Natsu was laying on the floor with a blanket and a pillow. When he looked up at me he blushed, "You can use the bed, my parents want me to go to the school tomorrow so you can come if you want." Natsu laid back down, but I can still see the blush on his face right now. I get on to the bed and started thinking but suddenly I said something very unexpected. "Natsu it wouldn't be fair for me to use your bed so come up here" Natsu looked shocked by my statement but obliged. When he entered the bed, he saw the scar on my leg that I forgot about. Natsu gently grabbed my leg, "What happened Luce" Natsu said and he couldn't keep his eyes off the bruise. "It's from the night my parents died" I said looking down at his hand that still is on my leg. "Who did this?" I looked up, "Jackal" I said looking up at him. "So, he is the man who raped you, I wish he was still alive so I could do more because he hurt you" Natsu said with a terrifying look on his face. Seeing him like this is scary but I dismiss that thought and put my hand on his cheek. "It's okay" I smile, "That was in the past. Since we are together again, we can always protect each other, kay?" I said while giving him a smile. "I am here to stay so don't worry".

 **SMUT TIME! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

As we are sitting there I noticed how we were sitting, his hand on my barely covered theigh and my hand still on his cheek. I start to lean forward, and he does the same. I am craving his lips, they are like a drug to me and I want them for myself, I want him for myself. Our lips finally meet and I feel like time is frozen, I can stay like this forever. I put my free arm around his neck and he put both of his hands holding my face. I feel Natsu's tongue against my lips, so I oblige and let it explore my mouth. The kiss begins soft and gentle but turns into pure passion, a battle for dominance. There is no going back from this feeling, I want him, no I need him. I start to lean back, not breaking the kiss, so he ends up on top of me. Natsu is a little taken back about this than flips me over and he is behind me. My head is leaning into the pillow, but my knees are supporting my weight causing my butt to be highly exposed at this point.

"Well well well Lucy, I've got to say…you took me by surprise, this must mean you have been a bad girl, because now you're playing with fire" Natsu whispers in my ear, but I can feel his hot breath causing shivers down my spine. "I don't know what you're talking about", Natsu gives a devilish smile and starts to lightly move his fingers against my thigh" I moan from his touches, but I stay in the same position I am in right now.

"First of all, you are wearing my shirt, and now you are giving me sass. This sounds like you should be punished for being a naughty girl." *SLAP* "Ahhhh" I moan out of delight as Natsu slaps my ass. As he proceeds to slap me, I get wetter in my core by the second and it makes me ache for him even more.

"Mhhmm…Na…natsuuu" I moan out loud as he touches my weakest spot on my body.

"Hmm…now what is this?" Natsu said and traced one finger along the top of my panties. My knees start to shake from the pleasure he is causing me. He flips me over causing me to lay down on my back with my legs wide open and he kneels in between them. His hands go from my panties to my shirt and slowly unbuttons it causing the air to hit my bare skin. He caresses my face than I get up to kiss him. I start to kiss his neck, leaving hickeys while he takes off my shirt and unclasps my bra and I proceed to take off his shirt to show his beautifully toned body. He breaks the kiss and sticks three fingers into my mouth and I let them in. I lick and suck twirling my tonge around them until they are soaked with my syliva. He pulls them out and sneaks his hand under my panties and started rubbing my womanhood. "Ahhh…Nats…Nah..su". Immediately he thrust his fingers into my pussy really hard causing me to throw my head back on the pillow with wide eyes. Pleasure is swirling inside of me and I don't ever want it to stop.

"Did I give you permission to scream baby girl?" he said as he teases me while slowly rubbing my clit, I moan in delight, but I bite my hand to muffle my screams. Natsu starts to go down on me, his head is between my breasts, so I squish them together to trap his face in them, this causes him a mumble in delight to I buck my hips so I can ride his fingers. He lifts up his head and mumbles in to my ear, "You really are a bad girl, aren't ya? Go ahead and do that trick again and daddy will punish you" he said and slowly licked my earlobe so I glide my hands over his back muscles causing him to shiver under my touch while I continue to moan. Natsu now travels down my body until he reaches my pussy, "your lacy panties look so naughty Lucy" he said and licked over my soaking panties. "And your so wet, should I tease you some more or should I just f*ck you right now" Natsu said with a devilish smirk. If he thinks he can play with me, I will give him his own medicine. "Hm, if you're going to be that way maybe I should just play with myself because you are taking way to long to truly please me" I said just to agitate him, I let my hand slide down his face, than down towards my underwear. I slide my hands under them to start rubbing my pussy and Natsu just looks at me wide eyed and I can see the bulge forming in his pants, motivating me to go faster. With each moan he gets harder by the second, his bangs are covering his face, so I stop and lift myself up. I get my free hand to lift his face up by his chin and see his hungry and lustful eyes, "stop pouting babe" I smirk and softly push my dripping fingers into his mouth. He closes his eyes and enjoys every moment of tasting the juices from my fingers. "You're not off the hook yet", Natsu ripped of my panties and starts to lick my clit, causing me to moan and bring my legs together and grab his hair to push his face farther into my pussy. While he proceeds to eat me out I can see his eyes meet mine in a determined look which was beyond sexy in a hundred different ways. "Natsuuuuuu, I can't hold it ba-ck! I'm cumming!" I said in a whisper yell and cum into his mouth, a bit surprised that he was licking every single drop of my juices. "Damn Luce, you taste so good" Natsu said and kissed me once more.

We rested our foreheads on one another, but we are not done yet. He takes off his pants, showing off his long and thick member. I am not surprised, but I still smiled at the sight, so I smiled and flipped him over, leaving me on top. Looking at his eyes I can see that he is pleading for my touch, my love, and my everything.

I start to rub my dripping womanhood against him, causing him to let out a loud moan, which causes me to give him a devilish smile towards him while riding him. Without warning, I grab his manhood and put it towards my core, plunging myself into him. I flinch in pain for a little due to now loosing my virginity, "I'm sorry are you okay Luce?" Natsu said looking scared. Looking up, I just smiled at him and told him that I am okay" After adjusting to him, he flips me over and made wrap my legs around his waist.

"Now, who do you belong too?" Natsu looked at her with commanding eyes but a sexy but devilish smile, slowly going in and out of me

"You, I..I bel….ong to yo…u Natsuuuu" I said between moans.

"Good girl"

Without hesitation he started started to go faster, making me go over the edge, bringing me closer to an orgasm.

"Ahhh…Na….Natsuuu" I loudly moan as he also moans my name.

"I'm going to cum Naa…Natsuuu!"

"M…me too" he said and we came at the same time.

It feels like we have been at it for a couple hours and I lost count of how many orgasms he has given me tonight, but I don't care, I only care about being with him. We are both covered in sweat and cum but none of us care, well that's until something surprising happened.

 **SMUT TIME OVER**

We both lay in bed, but we hear the bedroom door open so Natsu gets a pillow to cover himself and Lucy pulls the covers up to cover her womanly parts.

"You looooooove eachother" we hear a certain little blunette boy say! Both eyed "HAPPY" we shout in unison, but the boy starts to run away screaming for everyone's attention. Natsu quickly put on some shorts and chased Happy.

"MY BOY HAS FINALLY BECOME A TRUE MAN" I hear a certain man say.

"This family really is crazy" I say to myself but can't help to let out a smile.

 _ **-At school-**_

 _ **-skip to lunch-**_

Natsu and I walk into the cafeteria with the rest of the gang, although I am still sore from my previous activities with Natsu.

"100 dollars that they banged last night!" Cana yelled out with her bottle of apple juice in her hand and Bacchus has another identical bottle, laughing his butt off. My face goes red and I feel like there is steam coming out of my ears. "Now now Cana, your embarrassing the girl. I say 150 dollars that the banged this morning" Mira said with an innocent smile, not showing the devil she is inside! "Sorry Mira but you lost, according to Happy, they didn't end up sleeping last night" Gray said with a smirk on his face. Natsu instantly pushed him into a freezer we walked by. "Natsu, what the hell are you doing!" Gray yelled and Natsu held on to the doorknob to keep it closed.

Gray tries to open the door but repeatedly fails to do so "Let it go Natsu! Let it go!" Gray proceeded to yell, "If I did that I will turn away and slam the door in your face. So here I stand until the day is over" Natsu yelled. "Fine! Let the storm of insults rage on! THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!" Gray yelled and then proceeded to wait in the freezer.

 _-In Class-_

 _ **(I'm sorry guys I'm way too lazy to write the whole day)**_

 __ _-Third Person-_

The bell rings and everyone is in class waiting for Mr. Bob to arrive into class, so they can go through the last 45 minutes of school.

The door opens, and a fat and bald man comes in with a pink shirt and boxer looking shorts on, yes he is a man…. "Oh Lucy dear, it is so good to have you back. I won't ask questions but please try not to miss any more days." Mr. Bob said smiling at Lucy and she just nodded with a slight understanding smile. "Although class, I don't really feel like teaching today so talk amongst yourself and make sure there are no fights or else I will have to teach someone a lesson" Mr. Bob said with a flirty smirk which sent a shiver down everyone's back.

The mini Fairy Tail gang sits in their usual corner in the back of the class room, but something caught Lucy's eye. The two girls Minerva and Angel were glaring daggers at her so Lucy just decided to look away because she didn't know what to do. Angel sat up and started to walk over to Natsu, completely ignoring Lucy now and sat in a vacant seat next to natsu. "Where were you yesterday Nats?" Angel said in a flirty voice and randomly gave Natsu a new nickname to annoy Lucy. The blonde was getting angrier by the minute and saw the smirk on Angel's face, truth is she always like Natsu but was always rejected by the "salmon" haired boy. Natsu's face could clearly tell how disgusted he is right now but Angel started to get closer and closer to him. "Move one inch closer and you will be get you're a** whupped again, and I'm not talking about me throwin the punches." Natsu said not moving a muscle, except for the annoyed smirk on his face. Angel ignored his remark, "oh so scared, I bet I can show you a great time in bed" Angel said with a smile, all until her attention was stolen by a new voice.

"Hate to break the news to ya, but Lucy already beat ya there sweetie. I bet she is great in bed so I'm a little jealous of Natsu." Cana said with a serious face, but Bacchus choked and spit out his drink. Angel was annoyed and stomped off, but Lucy's face was completely red and hiding her face in her hands and Natsu just laughed and patted her head. Cana couldn't help but laugh out loud as well as everyone in the gang.

Erik and Macbeth got up from their seats and started to talk to Jellal, asking about how Fairy Tail is going and talking about possibly joining the gang. The blunette was a little surprised but told them to talk to Igneel about it. They had a good chance to join because they were in on the destruction of Neo-Seis. After a while Erik started to walk up to the blonde who was in her usual public get-up, wearing her over sized sweater and baggy jeans. "Hey blonde, I thought you would at least take some of the Neo-Seis money, in my eyes I think you should've, so you could upgrade your closet" Erik said in a joking tone but Natsu got a tick mark. "You callin my girl ugly, snake eyes!" Natsu semi yelled at Erik who just laughed, "Nah, she ain't my type but with the outfit she wore on our last mission, it would've put you on your knees. I thought you would like to have her show off to the other girls instead of her bein made fun of" He continued to laugh and gaining a silent chuckle from the gang. "We all know you salamander, you are weak when it comes to her, no matter how skanky these other girls dress to impress you. I'm actually surprised you have been a virgin for so long!" Gajeel was dying of laughter than Gray joined in, "Well all until last night!" It became worse because the matchmaking devil joined in "Poor little Happy had to suffer from losing his virgin ears" Mira said with an innocent voice. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS! Lucy yelled "Oh I asked Happy to tell me about any nalu moments that happen, although hearing everything that he heard was too much" Mira said with a smile and shacked her head. "Don't worry Mira, I bet your sibilings went through worse on our first time" Laxus said with a smirk on her face. "Well obviously, her and Elfman were huddled up in the only room in the house, scared for their lifes because of all the screams" Erza retorted towards the two devilish people in the group. "Oooohhh this is such a scandoulous topic you are talking about, should I tell you the story of losing my virginity? I was such a hunk back in the day" Mr. Bob said from the front of the room. "NO", the whole classroom yelled and then the bell rung and everyone ran out of the room. "Oh dear, they still must be still too young, maybe I should talk to Maki about our first time" the man said and walked out of this class room.

 _-Time Skip: On the way to Fairy Tail-_

"Hey Luce, are you ready to get your tattoo?" Natsu said and that caused Lucy to be a little surprised. "Huh?!" Lucy wasn't expecting his remark but agreed to comply, "on my right hand" she said, Natsu wasn't surprised about this because she knew that is where she wanted it as a kid. "Well, that settles it! Hey guys, we are going to Reedus so you guys go on and get back to base!" Natsu said but was interrupted by a certain redhead. "Oh no Natsu, stop hogging Lucy for yourself. I will take her myself and treat her to strawberry cake!" Erza said with a sparkle in her eye as everyone had a sweat mark hang over their head. "Buuuu- Fine I'll leave ma'am" Natsu whined until he got a death glare from the devilish redhead. "Well let's get going now Lucy, I bet we have a busy day anyway" Erza said with a smile and Lucy r eturned that warm smile, "Yeah".

 _-one week later-_

 _-Lucy's P.O.V.-_

It's been a week since I've joined Fairy Tail, everything is so different here, but I am slowly getting used to it. Gray and Juvia are rarely apart form each other, Erza and Jellal are the same way. Levy reads a lot of books as normal but Gajeel stays with her and sometimes even reads with her, surprising right? Everyone thinks of him as scary but he really has a soft spot for the book worm. Cana and Bacchus are always competing on who can drink the most but they are actually pretty cute with each other. Laxus mostly hangs out with Mira, even if it involves him just sitting at the bar while she works. Oh yeah, I have actually seen Lisanna a couple times but she is with Bixslow now, so she hangs with him, Freed, and Evergreen who always has Elfman by her side. Wendy hangs out a lot with Carla and Mest, which Natsu doesn't like because they make googly eyes at each other. They have a few year age difference but I don't think anything will happen anytime soon, but I feel like a relationship will blossom in the future, Mest has always been very protective over her. I on the other hand, have been hanging out a lot with Natsu and Happy, I'm still finishing up Fairy Glitter so I can give it to Igneel, him and I are making plans on how to deal with Tartaros without making a war start.

At school it's a bit weird, Minerva has joined another gang called Sabertooth so she could reunite with her Father.

I constantly feel like there are people watching me but I don't really care at all, it's been like that all my life so I'm not surprised about that fact at all. I have been hearing rumors going around school that Sabertooth is starting to go after Fairy Tail, but I think it's just Minerva being petty because she has beef with Erza and I for some reason, but I'm prepared for any move she makes.

"Hey Lushee, are you okay? I feel like something is bothering you right now…" Happy asked with a worried face so I just gave him a smile, "Don't worry bud, I'm just thinking about stuff so don't sweat it" I said and patted his head, earning a cheerful smile from the young boy.

It's getting late so I start to walk to the apartment I used to live at by myself, I just want to be alone so I can think. I only head over there for one reason, plue. It makes me feel a little bit lame that I still carry a stuffed animal at the age of sixteen, but it is very important to me. It is the stuffed animal my parents got me as a young child before we left Magnolia.

As I stand in front of the apartment I unlock the door and enter the place, Leo and Virgo are still here so I am not alone here. "Hey, what are you doing here? Everything okay at the Dragneel's?" Loke asked with a concerned face. "Yeah I'm fine" I smile and slightly blush at the thought of Natsu, "I'm just here to get some stuff". Loke looked at me and smiled, "Ah, you're here to get plue, you always have slept better with him in your arms." I smiled, thinking of when my parents gave me the stuffed animal as a present when I was only six years old. "You know me to well" I walked towards my bedroom to retrieve the plue, some clothes, and some makeup products I have, so I started to head out and said my good byes to Virgo and Loke. They still have the sarcastic teary eyes of me leaving and acted a little bit like children, but that is why I love them. I leave them and start to walk towards the Dragneel house

Although, I can't shake this feeling off, a feeling that I am being watched. I stop in my tracks and keep my head straight, "And what gives me the honor for your company, Minerva?" I say and the raven-haired lady shows walks out of the shadows, "My my, someone is observant" I can feel the smirk she has on me so I turn around to face her. "I asked a question so stop wasting my time" I give her a smirk to annoy the Sabertooth member.

"Impatient, are we? I just wanted to have a friendly conversation with the Lucky Lucy Heartfilia"

"And why is that, last time I checked we never had a friendly relationship"  
"I'm telling you to get to the point" I said to her bluntly.

"Well if you want an answer so badly, I guess I'll have to tell you. Get out of Fairy Tail right now, and that is certainly not a question. You need to join Sabertooth, we are way better than that little pitiful guild Fairy Tail" Minerva said with a serious face. "And why would I do that, you think I am special enough to join Sabertooth. Never knew that you wanted me so badly sweetie, sorry but you're not my type" I said with a smirk but Minerva instantly got pissed at that remark, but I didn't regret it at all. "No matter how much you irritate me little you brat, Tartaros is after you and Sabertooth will do better protecting you" Minerva said looking away.

"Tcshh, I ain't believing your chet for one minute" I said and started to walk away

"If you don't join us, you're precious Natsu and Fairy Tail will be destroyed." Minerva said and I stop in my tracks, but I let out a loud chuckle her to hear.

"Ah, that is adorable" I said and turned around with a smug smile while walking up to her "Giving petty threats just because you're a gang leaders daughter? Never knew you could be so cute, maybe I am a little interested in you now." I lift up her chin with my index finger, making it look like we are intimate. Now Minerva was getting really pissed off and pulled a pocket knife out of her pocket and marked my neck with a scar, but I moved my neck enough to where it only cause a scratch, I am still smiling while she has the face of rage. "I will make Natsu hate you, you b*tch. Remember that I can make any man fall to their knees!" She screamed, "Sorry to break it to ya, but I ain't some pussy when it comes to threats, plus Natsu is too much of an idiot to understand when a women is flirting with him" I said, but that was a complete bluff.

Minerva raises her hand back and launches her arm towards me with knife pointed at me. I grab her wrist when her knife is right in front of my eye, but I keep a calm face on, "Go and tell the rest of your little gang about this, I'll be waiting to take them down".

"Do you really think you can take us on all by yourself?"

"Oh I know I can't sweetie, I will have my people with me" I twist her wrist to cause her to scream in pain, "Although, it will be a little more fun then destroying your old gang".

I pulled back and grabbed her by her hair, "Now let me leave you with proof of my message". I grab her pocket knife and carved a star on her right hand. "This is a message of the leader of the Celestial's, now run along and tell your precious Sabertooth" I gave a deadly stare that could match Erza's and walked away, leaving her tramatized.

By now it is about 11:00 so I think they a bit worried about me. A few minutes I arrive to the Dragneel's door and knocked on it, not to long after Grandeynee open the door with a slightly worried face and immediately question what happened to my face. I scratched the back of my neck and I asked if I can talk to her and Igneel. She agreed and we started to walk to his office where he was doing paperwork, I saw Natsu helping Wendy with some homework but he had a worried look on his face but I gave him a reassuring smile, telling him I talk to him later and he nodded.

Once we arrived to Igneel's office Grandeynee asked what I wanted to talk about with a determined look on both of their faces.

"I am so sorry, but I caused some conflict with a member of Sabertooth. Minerva asked me to join them join them but I refused so she threatened me so I threatened her right back " I said, although I already knew that Fairy Tail had some problems with Sabertooth according to Igneel. I could tell that that he was started to get angry but what he said next surprised me. "Don't worry my child, this just gives us the chance to finally put them in their place without completely destroying them. We have to need to eliminate them, we only need to show them that they are below us".

"But sir, you told the whole gang to not mess with them so no conflict starts!" I said and covered my eyes with my bangs.

"Well you technically have the right because the reason is most likely to get the drug Fairy Glitter from what we can assume" Grandeynee said and made a good point. "Now what did you say exactly, Lucy?" Igneel looked at me with his hands crossed on the table.

"Long story short is that I told her that if Sabertooth thinks they can win, they are wrong. I marked her with a Celestial symbol as a message of Sabertooth's destruction."

"Delightful" Igneel said with his arms now resting on his palm with a devilish smirk and told me good job. I took by leave and started to walk upstairs. I passed Natsu's room and looked inside and can see that he is changing his shirt with his back towards me. From this few I can see all the muscles on his back and I blush a little because it feels like I am a peeping tom looking through the door of his room. His hair looks a little bit damp so I'm guessing he just got out of the shower. I can see every muscle flex as he breathes and his tattoo was in full sight which makes him look even hotter than he already is, not to mention he also has a great butt.

"Are you enjoying what you're see" Natsu said with a sexy smirk on his face that is turned to face me. I blush a little and look away but still walked into his room, putting my backpack on the floor by the door. Still not looking at him I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, he was a little shocked, but he returned the hug. His arms around me makes me feel so safe.

"Hey, where were you? I was worried about you and why is your face all scratched up?" Natsu asked as his head rested on top of mine. "I was getting some stuff from my old apartment, and I may have bumped into a classmate" I said and chuckled a little bit at my last remark. Natsu loosened the hug to look at he and rested his arms around my waist, "Oh? Which one would that be?"

"Oh, just a pissed off Minerva. Don't worry though, I made sure to put her in her place though" I said looking up at him with a child's grin. "Haha, That's my girl." Natsu said and put his hand on my head and I giggled, for some reason I just feel like a happy child when I am with him.

"Hey Natsu?" I said looking at him.

"What is it?"

I get on my tippy toes and put my arms around his neck to give him a kiss, "I love you" I said with a smile. Returning the smile, "I love you too Lucy". We proceeded to kiss for a while and released each other to breath, but I decide to get out of his arms and get my bag, which made him pout, making me silently laugh. I get some clothes and go to this bathroom to take a shower, "I'll be right back" I smiled at him and closed the door.

After seven minutes I get out of the shower, dried myself off, and put my clothes on. Instead of putting my original shirt on, I decide to put on the shirt Natsu let me borrow. Returning to the room I see Natsu looking at something, but he turned away to look at me and smiled at me. "I hope you don't mind, but I saw this and wanted to look at it" Natsu said with Plue in his hand. A little surprised and maybe embarrassed I just smiled "It's okay", I said and tilted my head, still smiling. "It's honestly nice to see this again, I remember that you always would bring him with you where ever you went. Even Happy would play with him" we both laughed at the memory.

"Don't laugh, but I still sleep with him at night" I chuckle, trying to hide my blush. "I would never laugh, I think it's cute!" he said with a toothy grin.

"It also helps you sleep at night, huh?" He said and put his hand on my cheek. I blushed and nooded, "I sleep best with plue in my arms, but it's even better sleeping in your arms" I put my hand on top his and he kissed my forehead. "Let's get to bed, I feel like tomorrow will be a big day" Natsu says and we get on the bed. Immediately he put him arms around and rested his head on my chest and my head rests above his hair, my finger entangled within his rose colored locks.

The room remains as the same room he had a child, but the only difference is the stuffed animal that is sitting on his night stand.

"Good night, my love" Natsu said

"Good night" I said with a smile and drifted into sleep.


	10. As the years go on 10

**Hey y'all so how was the smut in the last chapter?! I put it in there because on my fan account on insta I did a vote and a lot of people wanted it…I didn't mind writing it but it felt a little weird on writing my favorite characters have sex lol, but I had a lot of fun writing the whole chapter. As I said I'm not the biggest fan of always being serious so I always need to involve some sort of comedy in the situation because the previous chapter was just too depressing for my taste. Well I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! Don't forget to like and comment :)**

 _-Lucy's P.O.V.-_

I woke up feeling complete, a half of a whole. I lie my head on Natsu's firm and muscular chest, being able to hear his calm heartbeat. He has his arms around me and has his face in my hair.

"Good morning princess" I look up to see Natsu's smiling face which causes me to smile right back at him. When ever I am with him I can't help but smile. "Good morning" I got up and kissed his forehead. I heard Natsu's phone go off so he picked it up and looked at it, "It's my mom saying for us to get ready to get ready for school" Natsu said with a disappointed face.

"Awwwww, I don't wanna go Natsuuuuuu" I pouted, but he just laughed at me.

I get up to get my clothes from my bag and decided to change up my ensemble with a white miniskirt, a blue blouse with a white color, and thigh high boots. **(Lucy's outfit after the Tartaros arc)** "Natsu look away while I'm changing" I blushed at him. "Oh Luce, how about I help you instead" he gave me a devilish smirk and made me giggle. I put my hands on his chest and start to kiss him as he starts to unbutton my top.

"REMEMBER THAT I AM STILL TOO YOUNG FOR GRANDCHILDREN!" Igneel barged in the room while covering his eyes with his hand.

"GET OUT!" Natsu and I yelled in unison, which happens quite often in multiple different situations.

 _-Skip to after school-_

 **(I AM SORRY I AM TOO LAZY AND HAVE TO IDEAS ON WHAT TO DO DURING THE SCHOOL DAY! PLEASE FORGIVE MY TRASHY SELF!)**

Things went normally, nothing unusual except that Minerva wasn't at school today, but I already know that she is planning something because she has never been the patient type.

I was walking out of the school building, waiting for Natsu to get out due to getting detention for getting in a fight with Gray for no reason. This is no surprise because it happens at least once a week in school from what I hear, but multiple times a day when we are out of school.

"Well, you're more beautiful than I heard", I turn around to see a man with blond hair that is styled similar to Natsu's, has a scar above his right eye, and has a visible Sabertooth tattoo on his left shoulder. I raised an eyebrow at him knowing he is trying to sweet talk to me, "Oh is that so? I should've just kept with my usual baggy clothes get-up". The unknown boy walks towards me and stops a few inches away from me, looking down at me due to our height difference. "Adorable, maybe I should make you mine right now?" He smirked while flirting with me, "Sorry buddy, I don't give my pussy out for free" I told the blonde and started to walk away.

"What a dirty mouth, if you don't cooperate I will have to take you by force. By the way, the name is Sting so how about we go back to my place" he smirked. "Sorry, not interested in you Sabertooth cubs" I looked at him with a straight face. "And who would be here to help a little frail girl like you?"

"Well Sting, let me tell you something. Look down the road by the cake shop, you can see a woman who is known as 'The Queen of the Faires'. If you look at that Sakura tree over there, you'll see the son of a man who was able to infiltrate the Tartaros gang. And if you wait a little bit longer, you will see the heir to Fairy Tail and is known as 'Salamander'." I said to Sting, and he looked a bit surprised with my rash comment but erased the slight fear in his face. "And I bet you're nothing without them, Lucy Heartfilia" Sting said, whispering in my ear then licked the rim of my earlobe. I am disgusted at this moment, I want to hurt him so badly, but I refrain my actions to avoid a disturbance to the public eye. I feel Sting's hand on the arch of my back and he start to go down, and suddenly he is about to lay his disgusting hands on my ass…well until I stop them. I grab a pressure point in his hand that is located between his thumb and index finger, causing him to finch in pain so I slightly turn my grip, causing his wrist to twist to my command. I look at him through the corner of my eye, "And that is where you are wrong, I know exactly how to destroy a gang from the inside. So I think you miscalculated on thinking I am nothing without them" I said and smirked.

"Tschh, you're bluffing. A weakling like you can't do squat" Sting said, obviously trying to act calm but I know there is fear in his eyes.

Standing just a few inches in front of him, I lightly grab his chin with my index finger and rest my thumb on his lower lip, causing him to blush. "Weakling, huh?" I say, causing him to shiver from my hot breath. "Let me show you how much of a weakling when I hear your screams of agony, if you keep up with this…. you should know that the leader of the Celestial's is not a merciful person". I said, barely lifting my shirt to my hip bone to show him a tattoo of a star, representing the mark of a Celestial. Sting widened his eyes and I can defienently see the fear in his eyes, I don't blame him because a lot of gangs fear the trio.

"This is not over blondie" Sting said with a face of pure rage and quickly took his leave on his motorcycle he had parked nearby.

"So, how long are you going to hide there pinkie?" I said, using Mr. Bob's nickname for Natsu just because it bothers him.

"You know, you should award me for not killing that bitch for touching you" Natsu said as he was walking towards me now. He had a black t-shirt that fit his muscles perfectly, blue skinny jeans, and a white scale-like scarf tied around his head….a heavenly sight for sinners and I fit into that category, but when it comes to him I am fine with it. He did look sexy when he is pissed but I do understand why he is mad and he has every right too. Sting was all touchy with me to an extent. Although if he went farther he wouldn't be able to walk. But I also did get very close to him, which was very uncalled for, especially because Natsu and I are dating. I promised to stay with him forever, and I never break a promise.

I look at his currently pissed face and tried to keep my composure, using all my might not to apologize to him and beg for forgiveness. "I told him what he should know about the true rage of Fairy Tail" I said with a blank stare at Natsu who just rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about him touching you wierdo, not to mention the way he was talking to you" he grunted at me and lightly grips my collar with one hand, making it look like he is being rough. I can't help but blush and I can feel the heat come to my face from the intense glare Natsu is giving me. Lowering my head, I try to find the words I am searching for because I am not used to someone getting this pissed off because someone gave me a petty threat. "I am sorry…I really didn't intend for him to touch me like that. I didn't want to cause a public scene, trying to keep my composure" I said hiding my eyes behind. "Him and Minerva have been coming up to me about joining their gang, most likely trying to get their hands on my parents work". Natsu looked at me still upset but let go of my collar, "Why didn't you tell me that Minerva talked to you, is she the one who gave you that scratch" he said and glanced at the mark the Sabertooth member gave me. "Yes, and in return I carved a star into her hand as a message to not mess with Fairy Tail".

"Did you tell my Dad about this?" Natsu asked still a little worried and I just nodded to answer his question. He started to walk away and motioned for me to follow him, then held onto my hand.

"You really need lean on me more, I'm not stupid and I'm certainly not going to let you go through these things by yourself. It is my duty to protect you through any form of danger".

I slightly blush from the comment, and tightend my hand around his with a soft smile. "Even from protecting me from another man who tries to make a move on me" I said as I let out a giggle. "Well, I do need to show others that you are mine" Natsu said with a smile and kissed my forehead. "That goes the same if another girl tries the same with you" I smirked, and he laughed. "I would feel bad for the girl because you can be a bit scary when you're" Natsu says with the grin I love.

Before I know it, we reach his red car and he opens the car door for me, once I take my seat he leans down to my eye level, "Well I'm glad you told him that you don't give out your pussy for free because that is also mine" Natsu says with a grin full of lust. "NATSU!" I yell out to him and I assume that my face is as red as Erza's hair. He just laughs and closes the door.

During the car ride we just talk about random stuff to make up for all the years we spent apart, and nothing could make me more happy then I already am. After reuniting with him, I do not regret my decision of returning to Magnolia. I look to admire my right hand that held my Fairy Tail emblem, "What's up with that smile?" Natsu asks, "Just thinking on how happy I am right now" I looked at him and smiled. Without second thought, I feel Natsu's hand grab on to my hand while his other is on the steering wheel.

After a couple minutes we arrive to the base and enter, still had our hands connected to each other. From the corner of my eye I saw a certain silver haired girl glaring at me while holding another guy's hand.

Lisanna gets up and starts to walk towards Natsu and I. "Hey boss is asking for you, Lucy" she says with something I know is a fake smile so I politely nod and started to walk away. Natsu started following me but was held back by Lisanna, "Natsu, can I talk to you for a bit?" Lisanna said with a smile and….is she blushing? I discarded those thoughts and let go of Natsu's and nodded to him to go with Lisanna. I was a bit self-conscious about it because I know she has always had a crush on him, but I'm not too worried because I trust Natsu.

I get to Igneel's door and I knock on it, then I heard a voice telling me to enter.

"Ah Lucy, it's good to see you, go ahead and take a seat" Igneel pointed to the seat and smiled. I do what he says, "I wanted to ask you if you are willing on going on a mission tonight with Natsu's team? Which are Juvia, Gray, Erza, Jellal?" Igneel said changing to a semi-serious face expression. "Of course, sir" I told him, a little but surprised to be assigned a mission so soon but I am honestly looking forward to it. It's been too long.

"May I ask what the objective of the mission is?" I asked him and he nooded, "You guys will go to Sabertooth because they are meeting with a Tartaros member today named". Igneel said as he crossed his arms and arched his eyebrows together. Once he said Tartaros my blood starts to boil a little bit, but I forced myself to calm down. "Gajeel's brother Rouge has been working with us and infiltrated Sabertooth so that is how we are getting this information. Gajeel, Rouge, Laxus, Mirajane, and Levy are going to be with Jura and Kagura are going to Sabertooth trading routes to see if they are getting anything to sketchy that can lead to an attack on us." I am amazed with this plan, but there is no wonder how Igneel is the leader, he is very skilled at his work. "I will go, is there anything else I should know about?" I asked but he just shaked his head and told me to leave.

I take my exit to see everybody but Natsu and Lisanna, but I just ignore that fact and join everybody else.

"Lucy, have you been told about our upcoming mission yet?" Gray asked me, I just answered him with a nod and he told me that we are leaving at 10pm. I sit down in an empty and make conversation with everybody.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza said.

"Yeah Lucy, I need to finish my fight with flamebrains!" Gray shouted and was getting ready to fight.

"Why do you ask me? It's not like I'm with him every second of the day!" I said with a blunt voice. "Aren't you always with Natsu though. I never see you two apart?" Mira said with a smile. "Last time I saw him he was with Lisanna." I said to them, not thinking much of it. "How come? It's obvious she still hasn't gotten over her big crush on him." Laxus said looking bored as always. "Yeah, I noticed that too, but I trust Natsu not to do anything. Plus, isn't she still dating Bickslow?" I asked Laxus because he knows Bixslow pretty well.

"Yeah, but things haven't been the best between them lately. Actually, it started when you came back" Laxus said actually not looking bored for once. I started to feel like my heart was starting to ache for a little bit which is totally not like me, so I throw away the feeling immediately and force myself to smile, saying that it's fine. I don't think it's wrong that Lisanna still likes Natsu, but I still feel a little bit jealous. I can feel the glares she gives me, but that is no reason for me to hate her. She is free to her own opinion so that is why I just try to be nice to her.

I'm getting a little bit curious on where they are. Although, I refuse to let my ego break and stay where I am. "Lucy" Erza says with an intense glare, which is hard to take seriously due to the strawberry cake she is eating. I feel a little bit scared, "Yes ma'am" I said as my voice cracked. "I'm curious where Natsu is, shall we go search for him" Erza said than ate her last piece of cake…last piece a full cake. "Uh…y-yeah sure" I say nerviously and I started to follow her.

When we enter the hallway that Natsu and Lisanna went through Erza breaks the silence, "I can tell you have been antsy ever since Natsu has left, is it because he is with Lisanna?" I look down kind of ashamed of me being jealous.

"Maybe just a little…. there are other reasons too." I said, almost whispering at this point.

"May I ask what is bothering you then?" Erza asked and I decide to talk to her, it really isn't healthy to keep my feelings to myself all the time.

"I feel bad for being jealous of Lisanna even though I do trust Natsu not to pursue in any intimate feelings with her. I guess I am just scared of losing him to another girl, but I guess that is my anxiety talking to me. So, it's nothing really that important I guess so I'm sorry for moping around" I fake a laugh to lighten the mood. Yet, Erza is still giving me a somewhat glare, "You didn't fully answer my question Lucy". Knowing she is right I stop in my tracks, "I am also scared of Tartaros taking away the people I love away again" I said, and I start to feel my blood boil.

"It's okay for you to be scared Lucy, that is what makes us human and that is what makes us stronger. You have been through a lot, but you should know that we all love you so much. Things would just never be the same without you" Erza said with a smile, her smiles are a sight of true beauty. I smile in return and nod at her, "And if Natsu really did anything to hurt you I would kill him because nalu is my OTP!" Erza said with sparkles in her eyes, now it's hard to take her seriously. Although, I just can't hold my laugh back anymore, "I think Mira has been rubbing off on you now" I said still laughing and Erza just shrugged her shoulders.

 _-Natsu's P.O.V.-_

I just look at Lucy leaving, but I switch my attention to Lisanna to see what she wanted to talk about. After walking for a little bit, Lisanna finally stopped and that left us in a little field part behind the base. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked the silver-haired girl and put my arms behind my head.

"You need to stay away from Lucy" Lisanna said and covered her eyes with her bangs.

"And why would I do that?" I looked at her and was confused.

"Everything about her is horrible, she is a person who doesn't deserve to be happy…. It's because everything she touches gets destroyed! She is insane! Haven't you heard the rumors about her?" Lisanna started to raise her voice at me. "She has killed more people then you have, she has tortured people to get information, she is using you! If you keep getting closer to her you will get hurt, you could even get killed from the people who are targeting her. She is a person that no one should trust, so how could you trust her so much!" Lisanna has tears forming in her eyes now. Even though I am hearing her say all these bad things, some of it makes sense to me, but others are wrong. It makes me so mad that she is saying this about my Lucy. "I know she is targeted, I know of her flaws, I know how she thinks, but you can't say she is insane because we all are to an extent" I am furious right now, but I try to hold back my temper. "I know her, I know that she is not using me. She feels like she should do everything herself because she is scared, I always need to remind her to stop beating herself up. I don't think she could use me even if she wanted to, she is too kind-hearted." I let out a soft chuckled and smiled at the ground.

"YOU DON'T GET IT NATSU!" Lisanna is now yelling and my head snaps up in surprise from the outburst.

"I love you! I have loved you since day one, but you are always with her and it's not fair! She has always gotten what she wanted and it's not fair. I have been there with you while she was gone, and I know that I am better then her, I can treat you better because I care more about you! She deserves to hate herself because she treated you badly. I always will be faithful to you unlike her when she let that blonde-haired guy feel her and she was even flirting with that guy! How could you love someone who left without saying a word you? That is just selfish, and she doesn't deserve a man like you!"

There was just a long pause in silence, nothing can be heard except for the sound of the wind.

 _-Lucy's P.O.V.-_

Finally, after searching for what seemed like forever, Erza and I found them out in the courtyard in the back. We peek our heads around the corner and stay silent, I see Lisanna and….is she crying?

"I love you! I have loved you since day one, but you are still with her and it's not fair! She has always gotten what she wanted and it's not fair. I have been there with you while she was gone, and I know that I am better than her. She deserves to hate herself because she treated you badly. I always will be faithful to you unlike her when she let that blonde-haired guy feel her and she was even flirting with that guy! How could you love someone who left without saying a word you? That is just selfish, and she doesn't deserve a man like you!" There was just a long pause in silence, nothing can be heard except for the sound of the wind.

I stand there speechless, but I just stay silent looking at the ground. Erza on the other hand looks like she is about to murder someone and starts to go over there, until I grabbed her arm. "Don't" I said and Erza looking shocked at my tone and followed my remark. I turn around and leave Erza where she was standing in shock, although no matter how hard I try to stay strong, my eyes become a flood of tears. I wait until I am out of sight from anyone and run into an empty room. Once I enter I put my back against the door and my hands over my mouth, I slide down the door. Immediately I started crying, my head feels like it is screaming at me and it hurts, my whole body is hurts. My heart hurts, my lungs feel like they are being compressed into each other, my throat feels like it is clogged. I feel like I have a body high right now, and not the good one. I am so scared right now, ' _why am I scared?'_ I thought to myself. The voice in my head is screaming now ' _you are pathetic'_ or ' _you don't deserve to be happy'._ Yet, the loud voice in my head is screaming at me saying that I am selfish and that I deserved to die with my parents. I can't stop these tears from falling. I feel like I can't recover from this panic attack. I don't want anybody around me. ' _Is what Lisanna really true, am I really that selfish? Why did I have to live? Everything would just be better if I died that night?'_ I thought to myself and hugged my knees to my chest.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 _-Natsu's P.O.V.-_

I looked at her in surprise and rage, "You say that she gets everything she wants? That is bull shit because if she got everything she wanted, her parents wouldn't be dead, she wouldn't of learned to kill just to stay alive, she wouldn't go through the nightmares of the night where her parents were killed and when she was raped! Unlike you, she doesn't have a brother and sister who protects her from every damn thing. For three years she has been haunted by the day her life got turned around. So, don't ever go and talk like you know Lucy because you don't. She has treated you with kindness ever since we were kids and you know that". I said and Lisanna looked away in defeat because that was the truth. To calm my nerves, I take a deep breath and smiled at to the ground. "Anyway, she is the opposite of selfish, she is selfless in my eyes."

Lisanna just stands there not saying anything, "If you love me then why are you with Bickslow?"

She looked at me then looked away, "Because I love him, but I am confused because Iove both of you…"

"Question, do you feel like your heart aches everytime I am not with you." I said with a serious face.

"Um not every time." Lisanna said.

"Do you feel like if I left you would feel like you would die?"

"Well no…. I would be very sad though"

"Now, would you give up your life for me? Would you give up everything in your life to make me happy, even if would make you suffer"

Lisanna looked down in defeat and shook her head.

I raised my head to pat her head, "Do you feel that way with Bixlow then?" and she nodded her head.

"Than that means you are not in love with me, you are in love with him. The things I said are what I feel for Lucy. I waited all those years for her even though it hurt for so long, I felt so empty, but I waited for her because I had faith that she would come back to me." I said with a smile.

Without any word, I left Lisanna because I could tell she needed some space. She may have said all those things about Luce, and those words are going to take me a while to forgive….but forgiving someone is what Lucy does. No matter if someone beats her or hurts her, she always is willing to forgive.

 _-Lucy's P.O.V.-_

*KNOCK KNOCK*

The sound from the other side of the door startles me, but I just ignore it because I just want to be alone right now.

"Lucy, I know you're in there…. please open up" I hear Erza's voice from the other side of the door. I take a deep breath and stood up to open the door, but I keep my eyes to the floor, not wanting her to take pity on my state of panic right now. Erza walks into the room and closed the door behind her but didn't say a word. Without hesitation, she pulled me into a hug and that is why I couldn't hold back anymore, I couldn't hold back the pain, the tears, the aching in my heart. I hugged her back and cried continuously, finally letting out the emotions I have been keeping in for so long.

It has felt like hours have passed, but I have noticed my tears have dried up. I pull away from the embrace, "Thank you" I said but my voice cracks a little, Erza gave me a genuine smile, "Of course, what are friends made for? I love to see you smile…you are not selfish, you have gone through so much, a lot more then what we have gone through. You are a fighter, no…. you are a warrior." With these words I can't help but smile, feeling like I'm recovering from my panic attack, "Do you think we should start heading back now?" Erza smiled and nodded.

"Wait hold on!" I turned around to see Erza was meaning.

"I don't think you want people to see you with puffy eyes, oh! And let me pick your outfit for the mission!" Erza said with excitement in her eyes.

"Um okay" I said nervously and a sweat drop over my head, but it is best to never question her.

After that Erza rushed me out of the base to her apartments that weren't too far away to get me ready. When we entered the main room I saw Lisanna talking to Mira and Natsu is at the table being quiet, how is that even possible. I tried to keep my eyes off of him, so it helped that Erza was practically dragging me at this point.

After about fifteen minutes Erza was done with picking an outfit and doing my makeup. Not going to lie though, she did do a good job on making me look like I was never crying. But I was iffy on the outfit though, it was all skin tight! I wore black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a black turtle neck, and a black leather jacket. The thing that made it iffy is that every curve on my body is showing, although I'm not going to lie but I think I look great.

"Erza…this is a mission, not a fashion show…." I said nervously because I don't want her to get offended.

"Nonsense! I wanted you to wear this so it will make Natsu suffer!" Erza said being the matchmaker now. "Uh….he never did anything wrong to me so why do you want him to suffer?" I laugh nervously. "Is there a problem?" Erza said changing into devil mode. "No ma'am!" I said in fear, "Okay lets go back now!" Erza said with a smile….sometimes I really don't understand her.

 _-Third Person-_

It is 8:30 so there is still quite some time until Natsu and his team must leave for their mission. Everybody is just doing their usual rotine which consists of drinking, fighting, and eating. Erza and Lucy walk into the room unnoticed which Lucy was glad about because she didn't really want anyone to look at her, especially Natsu. The two girls walk up to the table and Erza immediately jumps to Jellal's side because he raised a plate of strawberry cake, that would probably be her 15th piece of cake today, although her highest is 50.

At the table now, it was the same people as before with the exception of Lisanna.

There are no more spots available so Lucy just stands next to Levy who is sitting and made normal conversation. Not to far from her she hears someone call out her name, which was Natsu. He used his index finger to tell her to come to him, so she did. Natsu was sitting down and noticed that Lucy was nervous so when she got to him he lightly grabbed her waist and had her sit on his lap. Immediately the blonde was blushing, and to make it worse Natsu hugged her to where his face was practically in her breasts.

"What's wrong Luce? Don't try to cover it up, I know when you are sad."

"It's nothing, just worried about the mission" Lucy said, only half lying.

"I know you are lying, did I do something wrong" Natsu said in defeat. Lucy turned towards him with a surprised look, "Of course not! Why would you think that?" the blonde looked at him in concern. "Because I knew you were there when Lisanna and I were talking." Natsu said looking up into my eyes. "How did you know I was there" Lucy said in surprise. "Because I heard crying when I was on my way back over here." Lucy just looked down, not knowing what to say because she hates when people figure her out.

"What all did you hear?" Natsu said, keeping his eyes on her and arms wrapped tight around her waist. Lucy sighed and started to gently play with his hair, "What I heard is that she loves you and that I don't deserve you. That I am using you and that I am selfish" Lucy said with sadness in her eyes.

"You wanna know what I told her?" Without giving the time for Lucy to respond, he started speaking again. "I said that you have things very hard, you have suffered, and you are not selfish….you are selfless." Natsu said with a smile and grabbed one of Lucy's wrist and gently kissed her palm. Lucy blushed, "How did she take that…. I'm sure she hates me…." Natsu just looked up and smiled. "Nah, I asked her some questions about if she truly loved me". Lucy looked at him in confusion, "What questions?" Natsu looked at her with loving eyes, "How do I explain this….I asked her what lengths she would go for me to see if she truly loved me."

"And what would that be?" Lucy asked, still very curious but lost.

"I asked her if she hurts everytime I'm not around her, if she would give everything up to make me happy even though she it made her life miserable, and if she would throw away her life for me." Natsu said as he put my palm against his cheek and leaned into it with closed eyes. Lucy can't help but smile, "How did you come up with those questions?" she said but already knew the answer. "Because those are them same feelings I have for you, Luce".

"Right back at ya" Lucy said and pressed her forehead against his, although he stole a quick peck on the lips for her. The couple stayed like that until a certain someone interrupted them, "Hey stop being so lovey dovey, it's making me sick" Gray said in annoyance but Natsu surprisingly kept his cool but ended up glaring at him.  
"Juvia think's that everyone should start going to Sabertooth" Juvia said while holding on to Gray's hand.

And with that, everyone left….not expecting what was in store for them next

 **Hey guys, did you enjoy the chapter? I honestly loved writing this one but let me say some stuff. I don't hate Sabertooth or Lisanna! With the Lisanna part I had it happen because I found it kind of touching. While I write I just go by what comes in my head at the time so I found that scene between her and Natsu to be kind of touching. As for Lucy's panice attack…I wrote down on what I feel when I am going through panic attacks. I've also been really depressed lately due to life so that is why things have been taking too long or the chapters are sad. Please comment and say if you like it to be funny, mysterious, or angsty. I really wanna know. Well thank you guys for staying with me through this story, I think I started this story out almost 3 months ago and I'm already finished chapter surprises me…I never thought I would make it this far….okay sorry for the long author's note but stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	11. As the years go on 11

_-Lucy's P.O.V.-_

Sneaking through the shadows we finally reach the destination, Sabretooth.

According to Rouge's instructions, their base is a warehouse on the out skirts of Magnolia, so we paired in twos on jet black motorcycles. The huge warehouse looked like a normal place, so it's disguised very well. Before we got here Jellal hacked into the security cameras, so we were able to learn the format of the place to help us get around. There are guards stationed in the front due to the meeting with a Tartaros gang member. After observation of the securities actions Natsu orders us to take out certain pairs of guards.

"Here's the plan you guys. Jellal and Erza take out the guards at the east door way, Lucy and Juvia at the west door way, and Gray and I will take care of the north door way. Once we are done we will meet up behind the fences 10 meters away from the building, understood?" With a nod everyone went their separate ways to do our jobs, when Juvia and I arrive at the west door way that is guarded by two muscular men. We are hiding in the shadows beyond the trees looking at them. "They look pretty strong, but with their physic there is a weakness in their speed due to the added weight they have with bullet proof vest. They have a open spot in their necks so that means we can tranquilize them with sleeping darts, but I personally don't that's a great idea because they will wake up eventually and will alert everyone else." I said quietly, looking straight ahead.

"Juvia has an idea" Juvia whispered, "I suggest you lure one of the guards to the forest and while Juvia climbs up the wall, so she can take the second guy out, does that sound good to you?" Juvia said and looked at me, questioning my opinion on her plan. I smiled and nodded, "hell yeah!"

I waited for Juvia to give the signal showing that she climbed the wall that stood 5 meters above the guards. Once Juvia go ready I place my hands over my mouth to make a bird call. Slightly blowing out, I make enough noise to startle the birds around me, causing the men to change their attention towards my direction. They talked and one of the guards slowly started to walk towards the woods where I stood. I stand behind a tree that hides me from his view. The man has his gun ready for attack and was close to me, I could hear his footsteps a few inches away from me.

I took another peek to try to spot Juvia and I see her stationed right above the man, nodding towards me to see if she should do it now, and I nodded to her in response. With that I see Juvia jump down and landed on the man's shoulders, causing him to fall on the floor, she took out a knife and slit is throat. The man who is next to me immediately turned to see his now dead partner and he points his gun towards Juvia's back. I was squatting on the floor, still not noticed by him, I went ahead and stole his gun that hung off oh his belt. I kicked the back of his knee, causing him to fall over. He was shocked, and I went ahead to go for the kill by using my silent gun to shoot him in the head. Blood dripped down face, confirming that there is no way that he is still alive. I got up and looked towards Juvia who finished discarding his body in the forest, finishing our first job.

It didn't take too long to get back to the meeting destination and saw that Jellal and Erza were already over there talking. We joined up with the group and hid behind some dumpsters, waiting for Natsu and Gray to come back.

After a couple minutes we see the two boys come back extremely pissed off, but not injured. "What happened with you two" Erza said, demanding an answer from the boys. "Just some difficulties fighting the men" Gray said. The answer was obviously that they got in a fight but now is not the time for them to behave like children. Although, I can see that Juvia is trying her hardest not to jump to Gray because of how worried she was about him. "Which entry are we going to take now?" I said to Natsu but I could see that he is still thinking, damn he really needs to think of a plan instead of doing the first thing that comes into his head, it is just pure luck that he always gets through everything successfully. I'm kinda annoyed because I always make multiple plans before I start a mission, "If I may say, a smart decision would to be going though the window close to the west doorway. The other doors lead to more areas where people can leave easily, while the west door way leads into the forest, meaning that there are less people in that area." I say, but that is of course my only strategy that is going through my head.

"What would we do if there are guards near the doorway on the inside?" Gray asked.

"Well that's easy ice princess, we take 'em down!" Natsu said with a smirk.

Plans keep on going through my head, leaving me lost in thought, "According to the layout of the place, their will be three different hallways once we enter the doors. The one to the left will be the security room, the right will hold their weapon stashes, and the one in the middle will lead to the room where the meeting will take place" I said giving the orders, even though they are not mine to give".

"Wait you gave you the right to give orders!" Natsu whisper-yelled at me, but I just shot him a glare and he hushed right up.

"Of course she is giving orders, flame-brain doesn't even know how to think" Gray said with a tick mark. "Want to say that to my face ice princess!" Natsu said and the two idiots broke into a fist fight but was stopped by Erza knocking both of them out.

This was bound to happen, immediately everyone's attention shifted to Jellal, except for Gray and Natsu (who are still passed out on the ground).

"When we get inside I will need to enter the security room that holds their record deals, identity of customers, and future their future. I will have Erza stay with me to keep on lookout" Jellal said, originally it wouldn't be a good idea to have only one person on lookout, but this is Erza we're talking about, she herself is a one-man army.

"I will give you guys these earpieces, so I can keep in contact, I will be everyone's eyes and ears", one by one Jellal gave us earpieces so we went ahead and put them in. "Gray and Juvia, you will head down the hallway to the right and find out what weapons they have. They have the money from the sells in there so feel free to take what you want, they won't need it for long because Sabertooth is going to end soon anyway. Lucy and Natsu, you two will go down the middle hallway to spy on the meeting. The Tartaros member that is coming today is Keys, so gather as much info as you can" Juvia and I nod our heads and turn to our partners in unison. Juvia has slight tears streaming from her eyes, "Gray-sama is so heavy!" she says while struggling on picking him up. I on the other hand, I just poke his face and whisper "Gray is making a move on Lucy"

"WHAT THE HECK YOU STRIPPER, GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!" Natsu shot up and yelled. Gray shot up in a fighting stance but was held back by Juvia and I just dragged Natsu by the scarf.

After everyone calmed down we started to follow the shadows to enter the west doorway, Erza quietly opened the door and surprisingly there was no one in there so that was a relief. "Okay, so we will all meet up at the cars in an hour in a half. Got it?"

"Aye, sir!" everyone said with disbursed faces on because it is an order from Natsu himself to say that on every mission.

"My babies are growing up so beautifully" Natsu said with a tear in his eye, "Except for Gray though, he ugly" Gray was about to say something but Erza gave him the look, the death look so he just held on to Juvia in fear.

Everyone got in their pairs and carefully went down our separate hallways, silently wishing everyone luck on their objectives. Natsu and I went down the abandoned hallway that is fairly dark, so it helps for us not to be noticed by anybody else.

"So you want to get rid of Fairy Tail, why is that?" I hear and deep and raspy voice in the distance, so we move closer and enter the big room, hiding behind the crates in the room. It was full of tables where people are sitting, a bar, and a chair that looks like it is fit for a king. It looked like Fairy Tail's base, except for the king's chair. Jiemma, the leader of Sabertooth, sat in the chair and Keyes stood a couple of meters in front of it with two body guards around him. "Why should you have the honor of destroying Fairy Tail?" the owner of the voice was the man who was standing in front of Jiemma, so I'm guessing it is the Tartoros member Keys.

"I want them destroyed! We have been at war with them for a while and I'm ready to finally be known as the strongest gang in Magnolia, no in all of Fiaore!" Jiemma gave a look of pure greed and wrath, leaning forward in his throne.

"Such a pitiful gang you have here, all you want is power for a petty reason? I would expect that you wanted to be paid for the simple mission I was giving you." Keys said with a greedy grin, Jiemma layed back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest. "And what is this mission going to be?" Jiemma said, now started to gain interest in the conversation.

"I wanted you to find one of your members to infiltrate the gang to destroy it from inside out, to search the place and find out all of its secrets. I also want to get more information of Fairy Glitter, along with Lucy Heartfilia. We have so unfinished business with her" Keys said with a devilish smirk.  
I tense up a little bit by hearing that they have plans for me, probably the same plans they had for my parents. Yet, I started to calm down once I felt Natsu's hand stroke my back.

"Hmph, do you really think I will sacrifice my members for the likes of you? No matter how much money you offer me, I will not sacrifice my members for your mission". Jiemma said with pure rage in his face. Keyes was definitely surprised by this, but nodded to him and bid him farewell.

Natsu and I are super confused at this outcome, did they notice we were here?

"Hey, can you guys hear me?"

Jellal' s voice just rang in my ear and I remembered that it is from the earpiece from before. "I understand if some of you guys can't talk at the moment, but I think we have enough information for tonight. Erza and I will wait for the car, if you guys aren't here in 30 minutes we will have to leave you behind" Jellal said in a demanding voice.

Instead of mouping about not finding any info on Natsu and I's part, we just decided to make our way to the entrance that was still cleared.

 _-At the car-_

Natsu and I got out of the warehouse safetly and made it to the car, waiting for Gray and Juvia. We saw two figures with duffle bags, once they got closer I could see that it was Juvia and Gray and they had a duffle bag. "What's in the bag?" Erza said in a disapproving voice.

"U…uh, Jellal told me to steal money!" Gray yelled with tears coming from his eyes and grabbed Juvia, riding away on their motorcycle. Yet, as Gray was dragging her I could see hearts in her eyes, typical Juvia.

"Uh….I never said that…." Jellal said.

 _-At the base-_

Once we entered the building, we all went our separate ways.

Natsu and I started to go to Igneel's office and see that there are barely see anybody here, to our surprise, Igneel's door is wide open and I see that he is asleep on the desk. I look over to Natsu and tell him to go wake up his father with a smile. Natsu goes up to his father and gently shakes him awake, I can see them talking but I didn't bother to listen on their moment.

They both stand up and walk towards me, Natsu gave me a smile and told me that he was going to drive us home.

 _-Dragneel House-_

"Good night kids, we'll talk tomorrow during breakfast." Igneel said while yawning and waved us off.

Natsu and I laugh and start heading to our room, it sounds weird but right saying. Once we get to the room, I go into the bathroom and take a shower. I was in there about 5 minutes because I just wanted to go to bed at this point. Once I got out of the shower, I changed into a red sweater and black shorts. I just see Natsu in a pair of sweatpants and thanfully….no shirt.

"Hey you got some drool hanging from your mouth there" I said to Natsu and wiped the corner of his mouth. "Sorry but I just can't help it when you look so cute, Luce" Natsu said and grabbed my hand, leading me to the bed. We both climbed in and lay down, both drowsy from today.

I move my body closer to Natsu and rest my head on his head, immediately he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my head. With the comfort he gives me, I close my eyes to welcome the new day.

" _Your days of happiness are coming to an end, Lucky Lucy Heartfilia"_

 _*BAM*_

I open my eyes that are filled with sleep, pondering on the dream. A dark dream that took place in a dark place. It brought my curiosity.

I sat up from the bed that I lie in by myself and put my head in my hands, sweating from some fear that I am feeling. Remembering my dream, it took place in a dark place and a deep unfamiliar voice… _'wait,_ _My days of happiness are coming to an end? What does that even mean'_

Shock took over my emotions, recognizing that same voice from the day before I left Magnolia

 _-Flashback-_

 _Running through the open field close to my house, I carry Plue in my arms and laugh while playing with the stuffed animal. Another day of school passed by of abuse of those who hate me, but kindness from those who love and cherish me. I am thankful for them, so I keep a smile on my face for them._

" _Oh how wonderful, it is the sweet Lucky Lucy Heartfilia" A deep voice says_

 _I turn around to try to find the owner of the voice but failed on finding him. I hug Plue towards my chest in fear and start to shake a little bit, "Who's there?"_

" _Such a demanding little girl, aren't ya! Hm…I like you so I'll let you go. You can either be the light of destruction of everything and I'm interested on what you're future will hold." I feel a big hand pat my head and I turn around, but it is to late._

" _Your days of happiness are coming to an end, Lucky Lucy Heartfilia" I see a tall and slender man with black hair walk away. He raised his hand, "I look forward to the day we meet again." After that, he disappears in a black car and drove away. My little body is frozen and confused on what I should do…what does he mean?_

My eyes widen, the man from all those years ago….is he in charge of this all? Could he be the leader of Tartaros? After all these years I haven't been able to track down the leader of the gang because they are very private of the boss so no other gang will know, which is very clever.

I wipe my eyes and get up to change my clothes, going to my bag I pick up black leggings and a red sweater because it is November now. Once I open the door, I start to hear voices from downstairs, so I follow the source, finding out that it was Igneel and Natsu sitting at the dining table. Grandeenye and Wendy are sitting with them, but they are in their own conversation until Wendy saw me. She stood up and ran up to me, giving me a hug "Good morning Lucy!" the blunette said, smiling up to me. I smile at her, "Good morning to you as well". Wendy is wearing a red blouse with a yellow ribbing with a black miniskirt (the same outfit she wears during the Tartaros arch). She has two high piggy tails, honestly she is the most adorable this world.

"Good morning Lucy, come sit down." Igneel said so I do ash he says and take a seat beside Natsu, but I become surprised when he rests his hand on my thigh, "Good morning Luce" Natsu says as he leans over to me quietly.

"Hey Igneel, this has been bothering me since yesterday but I heard that Rouge was actually a spy from Sabertooth. And that he is Gajeel's brother." I said, getting both Igneel's attention. "Yeah same here, how would we know if we can trust him?" Natsu said.

Igneel clears his throat and cleans his mouth with his napkin, "I know that we can trust him because he grew up in Fairy Tail". Natsu and I looked at him with surprise, "But we grew up in the gang and I have never heard about him since yesterday!" Natsu said.

"Well he never really came over to the base, his parents were killed during a mission and Metelicana adopted him as a young child. Gajeel and him have gotten pretty close over the years and once he was old enough he heard about Sabertooth having to do something about his parents deaths, so he wanted to infiltrate their gang."

I am shocked to hear about this because Natsu and I grew up with Gajeel, but I do have to admit that Gajeel's dad always has been suspicious. "Well kids, I'm going to be heading to the base so you two should be heading off the school now." Igneel said and Natsu started pouting, saying that he doesn't need to go to school. While his father was walking away I quickly catch up to him, "Hey Igneel?" I said while holding my hands behind my back, the crimson haired man in his usual dress shirt and pants looked at me. "Lucy, how can I help you. Is everything okay?"

Igneel looks concerned but I ignore that and proceed to ask my question, "Do you possibly know who the true lead of Tartaros is?" I try to ask him this question as calm as I can but, but there is still some fear that lingers within me from remembering that dream. "Hm, I heard it was someone named Mard Geer, why do you ask?" he said, but that answers my question…he is not telling me the truth.

"No reason" I said, giving a weak smile and start to walk away, "Bye I'll see you later then!" I said, giving a concerned look on Igneel's face.

 _-At school-_

"Lucy!" Levy walks jogs up to Natsu and I with a smile on her face, "So, how was the job!? Did Natsu give you any problems?" The blunette says while giving a smirk to Natsu, but he just shrugs off her comment.

"Haha, nah he was okay" I giggled and Natsu still looked away at Levy's comment, actually looks a little bit cute when he is embarrassed. Levy just clears her throat to get our attention, "Well lets go to class because I don't wanna get in trouble" she said and ran off

 _-In class-_

Natsu was already in the classroom so I go there right now to meet with him, right as I walk into the door I feel someone stop me. I turn around and before I look at the person I immediately did my signature move, "LUCY KICK!" I yelled and now there is a stunned blonde man who hits the wall and landed on the floor, "Sting?"

"Oh my" I look to the source of the voice and see a girl with silver hair with her hands over her mouth, completely shocked. "Oh sorry about that, it was just a reflex" I said and scratched the back of my neck. A boy with shoulder black shoulder length hair and just sighed at the couple and walked away, taking a seat next to Gajeel.

Sting immediately hugged the girl around her hips and pretended to cry, "Yukinoooooo, she hit me please help me with a kissss!" he whined. Yukino just patted his head and looked up to me, "Sorry about that, he is a bit childish. Are you by any chance Lucy Heartfilia?" Yukino said.

"Uh yeah that's me" I said, a little bit curious why she is acting this way.

"Oh my goodness! I have heard so much about you!" Yukino said, grabbing my hands and had sparkles in her eyes. "Uh…oh uh like what?" I said and laughed nervously. "Oh! That you are so strong, and super pretty! Oh, and you were the one who knocked some sense into my good for nothing sister!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sorano glare at us and I just laughed nervously and scratched behind my neck.

"Oh you must be our new students! Please find somewhere to sit and we will get started". Mr. Bob said.

I took my seat next to Natsu, out of the corner of my eye I saw Sting and Yukino take a seat next to me. "Hey Lucy I hope we can me friends!" Yukino said out of nowhere. I smiled and nodded my head.

During class I tuned out Mr. Bob's lecture with a bunch of blah, blah, blah's and kept my attention on Yukino who didn't stop talking to me. The bell rang and everyone started to exit the room, I saw Yukino and Sting talking so I just ran up to Natsu and followed him. "You made a new friend already, haven't ya?" Natsu said with a playful smirk. "Haha, yea I guess so. Don't really know how she knows that stuff" I said back to him. "Popular at school and you haven't even been here very long, such a surprise. But let me know if that idiot hits on you again so I have a reason to fight him." Natsu says all fired up as usual. I just laugh and say okay, "Hey can I talk to you alone Natsu?" Gajeel said as he was walking up to us? "What is it medal head?" Natsu says, ready to pick a fight. "I don't feel like it right now Salamander, I got something to talk to you about" Gajeel said with an annoyed face so Natsu just nods and follows him, leaving me behind. I shrug it off and start walking to my old house, the house that I left four years ago. I don't really know why, but I get the feeling like I need to go there.

It takes me about ten minutes to get there by walking, but I don't really mind because I listen to my music on the way there. Once I get there, so many memories come back of my Mother and Father, memories of our happy times. Emotions start flooding in and I smile to myself, missing them so much. Because of their deaths I have set out one goal before I die, to destroy the people who have taken my parents life, who took away their legacy, and who took away my blood and lineage. Ha, I sound so depressing right now and it kinda seems a bit pathetic, doesn't it? I enter the dusty and messy house but that doesn't surprise me, it is an abandoned house, so people must've took everything they thought would be valuable to them. I walk to my parents' room and found a key, more importantly my Mom's key. It had the engraving of the zodiac Aquarius. A dear friend of hers who died due to saving my mom once a drunk driver crashed their car, causing the car they were in to be thrown off the bridge and into the lake. Aquarius was in the passenger but my mom was stuck in the driver's seat. To save my mom, Aquarius used all her power to get my Mom out, although by doing that she lost her life. Since that day my Mom kept the necklace that Aquarius gave her during her last moments. It devastated us all, but my Mom still went through everything with a smile on her face, knowing that she would meet with her dear friend once again in the future.

I picked up the key and held it up to my chest.

I left the room and went to our family room where there was family pictures surrounding the place. After being in there I felt warmth in my chest, knowing that before they died we had such a good relationship they I truly did cherish so much. No matter what, I will always keep them in my heart.

"Ah, at last you came my child"

I turn around to see the man with the low as raspy voice. My eyes widen to see a short and old man who is sitting on my Fathers desk, "W-who ar….. Principle Makarov?" I say with a shaky and suspicious voice.

"Sorry to startle you Lucy" the old man said with a slight smile on his face.

"W-why are you here?" When I asked all Makarov did was smile.

"I have been checking on this house every week since you and your family moved away." The old man said looking down to the ground, "Ever since I heard that they died from Igneel once he found out, I just wish I would've been able to do something to help out." Makarov said and looked up to me. I looked back with curious eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Do you know who the true leader of Tartaros is?" Makarov said with an almost terrifying look on his face.

 **SORRY I'M TOO LAZY TO EDIT THIS SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ON ME!**


	12. As the years go on 12

"Do you know who the real leader of Tartaros is?" The old man said to me. My eyes widen, not knowing how to take the truth. Makarov keeps his straight face, looking at me in concern and seriousness.

"I'm told that it was a man named Mard Geer, but I know that's not true" I said with a shaky voice. All he did was nod, "I've known your parents for a long time, in fact….I actually was their teacher in high school before I became the principle" he cleared his throat and continued, "Such a lovely and hard working couple, it was horrible that they were killed at such a young age"

I just looked at him, I agree with what he is saying but I want to hear what he wanted to say. "And how does this have to do with the gang leader?"

Makarov just looked at me, "The leader is a man named Zereff, a truly dangerous man who is full of greed. Once he heard about Fairy Glitter he was obsessed with what money it would bring him. Once the women he loved was killed, he fell into the trap of sin and wanted to take away people's happiness. He enjoys the look of sorrow on the faces of others. He truly used to be a kind and gentle man, but the power is what killed that kindness" he said.

I try to find my words, but they just won't come out…..the reason why he killed my parents is reasonable, guilt can corrupt a person's mind, but that is an act that can never be forgiven. I put my head down, covering my eyes with my bangs, "And why are you telling me this?"

"Because I feel like I should've said something sooner, I was very close to him and Mavis, who is his lover."

"Wait! Isn't she the first leader of Fairy Tail?!" I said with surprise. How could someone try to destroy his lover's creation.

"Yes she was, when she died she wanted me to become the leader, but I couldn't accept. These old bones aren't made to be a gang leader" Makarov said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the dark mood.

"I appreciate the information, but why did you tell me? Why didn't you tell Igneel instead?" Makarov just smiled, "I told you because I know that you have been working to annihilate Tartaros. I don't believe that it is a suicide mission for you because I know you can do it with the help of your comrades. You're not alone and you will never be alone. Hold on to the people you love and never let them go".

I stand frozen in my spot, not knowing how to react due to what I've been told.

"Well child, I must take my leave now. Go on and go back to the base, cherish the happiness you have forever. You are the one who decides your fate, not the others who try to tear you down." Makarov says with a smile and leaves, leaving me in the silent and cold abandoned house. My bones start to shake, and I feel like my heart is about to shatter. But I know my decision and feel a tear fall down my cheeks. From now on things will be different, I will cherish my friends forever and not doubt the love the others give me.

 _-time skip to the next day at class-_

"Lucyyyyy!" I just enter the room and see an excited Yukino who comes up to hug me tightly, I just chuckle at her actions and hug her back. "Hello there, you seem happy today, what's up?" Yukino giggled, "Oh I'm just really happy to see you, hey I was wondering if we could hang out later! Since you and Natsu are together I reaaaaaaally need boy advice" she said, and I say yes with a sweat drop above my head.

Class starts so we all take our seats, Natsu leans over to me and has a pouty face. "Why do you always leeeeeave me?!" he said with fake tears coming down his face, on the other hand I just laugh and started poking his face. "Sounds like somebody is jealous! Matter of fact, I like seeing you jealous because you look really cute like that!" I said giggling. "Hey! I'm not cute, I'm a mature man who is feared by everyone!" Natsu said while punching the air, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever floats your boat cutie". Natsu just continues to pout by laying his face on my desk. Out of the corner of my eye, I just see Gajeel gag to Levy, making fun of me and Natsu. I laugh to myself and remember what Makarov told me, _"Cherish the times with the people you love"._

*DING DING DING!*

The bell rung, and everyone started to leave the room, but I just stay next to Yukino, "So where are we going" I said with a smile. She just looked at me and said, "Oh, it's a place called 8island!". "Oh, isn't it a new café that the new place that opened not too long ago!?" I said sounding excited. "Yeah, it's been opened for six months now but this will be my first time going!" Yukino said, still smiling. "Well, lets go then!" I said while I am of course super excited.

It didn't take long to get there so we just talked about random stuff, she asked about my childhood and I just answered to an extent. When I asked her she just said that she left to Cracus to get away from her sister and start out a new life.

Before we know it, we get to the café so we go in and enter the place and take our seats. Or course we just ordered coffee and so on with all that girl stuff.

"Hey, I really am sorry for the way my sister treated you before...It's horrible of what she did to you, just down right evil." Yukino looked down and looked guilty, I just smiled. "Don't worry about it! It's in the past so it doesn't really matter to me, my Mother told me to always smile when things are hard!" Yukino smiled at my comment, "She must be an amazing woman" she said and I agreed with her. "So how is she now?" My face goes blank for a minute, but I hide that immediately, "Oh she actually isn't here anymore" I say with a fake smile. "I am so sorry!" Yukino said, putting her hand over mouth but I told her that it was okay and that she shouldn't worry about it.

"So, you said you wanted boy advice? If so who is the lucky boy?" I said while I rested my chin on my hands and smirked. Yukino immediately blushes, "Oh! I don't really wanna say who, but I don't know how to get to him because he is really dense." She said, still blushing a deep red.

"Hmmmmm, sounds like very familiar...Natsu was very dense at first, but since a couple weeks ago he was very straightforward and told me he loved me" I laughed a little, but it was true. "In my eyes, I think that the guy you like is dense you should give him a nudge. Flirt with him to show him you have an interest!"

Yukino laughs and nods her head. We begin to talk about stuff, all until her attention was focused on my right hand.

"So you're a member of Fairy Tail…" She said, covering her eyes with her bangs. I widen my eyes a little bit, "Y-Yeah, is there something wrong?" I said a little bit concerned, but also curious. "Oh, it's nothing…Actually…I've always wondered what's it like to be in a gang, especially with how dangerous it is. I've always been told the people there are terrifying, but you're so nice and gentle?" Yukino said with her head tilted, looking confused. _'oh girl, I am far from gentle'_ I think to myself, but I push those thoughts to the side. "We may be a scary gang, but the people in there are some really great people. We may be reckless, but nothing can break us apart because we are family" I said with a smile on my face.

"A family…that must be really nice" Yukino said sounding really sad, "I sometimes wish that I had a family myself" Yukino said with a sad smile. I am really surprised with her answer and I feel like I should do something about it. Without thinking I immediately grab her hands, "If you want, I can be your family! If you want I can introduce you to my friends, they are all really nice people and I bet they will all like you!" I said sounding a bit too excited, but surprisingly she said okay.

We talked for what felt like hours, but I enjoyed every minute of it, as if we have been friends in another life.

"It's getting late now so I should be going now! I'll see you tomorrow Lucy!" Yukino said as she walked out the place and I did the same.

 _-Back home-_

"Luceeeeeee, where were youuuuu!?" Natsu said as he jumped on me right as I started to walk through the day. I just giggled and patted his head, "look's like someone is impatient!" Natsu just pouted and told me to not leave him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever weirdo!" I said and ran to Wendy's room as he chased me

 _-1 week later-_

Being in the base is nothing different, everything in this school is the same, nothing is going on except for these drug deals. I am wasting my time, wasting my valuable time to get rid of Zereff but I am just lied to about Tartaros by Igneel. I must make a move, and I have to do it quick.

After thinking about it for a while I have realized that I need to make a move quickly, and I have to do it, so today I will talk to Igneel about this. I need to talk to him about letting me take this mission to end Tartaros once and for all. I have a plan, although it's risky I have to take it…we have to take it, even if my team is against it.

"Hey Lucy, are you okay?" I snapped my head up to see Happy, obviously looking worried.

"Yeah sorry, just thinking kiddo!" I said as I give him a grin and shacking my hand through his hair, causing him to laugh. "Im not a kid though! I am a teenager!" Happy said crossing his arms with a face with triumph. "Yeah yeah, say what ya want!" I got up and hugged the kid as he starts to complain, saying that I'll give him girl germs.

I have been more comfortable at the Dragneel's house because I have Natsu, Wendy, and Happy there to talk to. Igneel and Grandeeye have been like a Mother and Father figure to me so they have been so accepting me, and unfortunately keep on teasing Natsu and I about making wedding plans.

I truly love them with all my heart and will do anything to keep them safe, they are my family as well as all of Fairy Tail. They have made my suffering life into a happy one and I can't thank them enough for that.

"Time for school, and when did you get here Happy!" Grandeenye said with a beautiful smile. I just nodded back with a smile and get up, "thank you for the breakfast Grandeenye!" Quickly, Grandeenye grabbed me by the wrist, "Come on Lucy, how many times do I need to tell you to call me Mom already!" she said with sparkles in my eyes. "AND CALL ME FATHER MY YOUNG DAUGHTER-IN-LAW!" I just shutter and yell no in embarrassment. "Why does Lucy have to call you Dad because my parents always told me to call them mommy and daddy as a kid" Happy said while stuffing fish into his mouth. I was on my way to the door until I heard Igneel said, *ahem* "Sorry Happy, but her Daddy is Natsu…" I turned around blushing and I see Igneel and Happy both covering their mouths to muffle their snickers.

"I am so done with all of you!" I said as I ran out of the house, leaving Natsu behind because he was still in bed.

 _-Thrid Person-_

"What do you mean that Natsu is Lucy's Daddy, I thought he was her boyfriend" Wendy said with a curious look on her face.

"NOTHING DEAR, NOW GET TO SCHOOL!" Igneel shouted and ran away with an enraged Grandeenye holding a metal spatula.

 _-Lucy's P.O.V.-_

I walk to school alone today, but it is a bit refreshing, so I don't get bored at all. Honestly though, why do I still get embarrassed about all the teasing from them. Oh well, I guess I'll need to endure day of this boring place.

I was about to enter the building until someone calls my name, I turn around to see Erza running to me, "Hey Erza, is everyth- I said but was interrupted when she grabbed my arm and started to run away from the school. About half a mile away from the school we stop in a dark alley way to and we are both trying to catch our breaths, "You need to see something Lucy" Erza said in an urgent tone and pulled me towards the trash cans. We reach the trash cans and all I can see is a puddle of blood and a girl who is covered in blood. She has long black hair…wait, is that Minerva. I run to the girl's side and kneel down, "Minerva! What's wrong?!" a lifeless Minerva looked at me, crying and in pain…who did this to her?

"Lucy…. I am so *cough* so sorry for everth-*cough* thing" She said while coughing up blood. I look up to Erza, "We need to get to the hospital quick!" but all I can see is tears coming to Erza's eyes. "No!" Minerva yells, "My father…you need to be careful….I don't want you to die….I don't want either of you to die…" I widen my eyes, "Who did this to you!?"

"I have always respected both you and Erza, I acted like I hated you two because I was so jealous….jealous because of your strength. I just got what I wanted, ex-*cough* I just wanted to be loved…..So I want to tell you…..they are co….coming….They are coming for you and Fairy Tail. I don't who, but there is a rat that is getting valuable information from you guys. So please, kill them and destroy Tartaros"

Minerva takes her last breaths and surprisingly, Erza and I start crying over the death of someone we once thought of an enemy.

"I was walking to school, but I heard a gunshot and immediately came here and found her body, sadly I wasn't able to see the killer…She told me that it was a Tartaros member named Kyoka who did it. Minerva had a mission to kill me and you, but she refused." Erza said. "She told me that ever since you threatened her, she has been thinking over and over again about your words and how you changed her heart." Erza said with her bangs covering her eyes.

I start to pick up her body bridal style, and yes, I am not that weak. "Let's go, I want to find a place to bury her…We shouldn't be noticed because this is the bad part of town and people always end up dead here" I said and Erza nodded.

We get to on open field and Erza found a shovel, I don't even know how she finds that, but she always has something behind her sleeve. Truly a freaky woman at times. She starts digging until the hole is big enough to hold her body, once we put her down we start putting dirt on top of her dead body. I find some sticks and rip off some of my clothes to wrap the two sticks into a cross while Erza found some nearby flowers to put on Minerva's handmade grave.

"We need to stop waiting and make a move on Tartaros" I turn to see Erza with rage in her eyes and a dark aura of murder around her, she is truly pissed right now and that is something you never take lightly. I nod, and we start going to the base, completely ignoring the fact that school is in session right now.

 _-At the Base-_

Erza and I reach the doors of the office and the red head pounded on the doors. I hear Igneel's telling us to come in. He looks intensely stressed while doing paper work. He looked at us and crosses his arms, "How may I help you two." Erza clears her throat, "We need your permission now to make a move on Tartaros" she glared at him, but he wasn't afraid, so he glared back. "And why do you think you have the right to give me that tone of voice young lady" Igneel says, looking pissed now, "Minerva is dead, shot by a member of Tartaros" I said, but I didn't expect to fear behind Igneel's glare at me. "And why should I care? She is a member of Sabertooth"

"WHO CARES IF SHE IS A MEMBER OF SABERTOOTH, THAT DOESN'T MEAN AN INNOCENT PERSON SHOULD DIE FROM BEING MURDERED BECAUSE THEY TRIED TO PROTECT US!" Erza yelled with a fire of revenge in her eyes. Igneel raised his eyebrow at the comment, "And how exactly is she helping us?" he said, I went ahead and told him what Minerva told us because I could tell Erza needed to calm down. She left the room because she needed to let off steam, I was somewhat afraid of what was going to happen to her due to her outburst at Igneel.

Once I told him everything he just stays silent, so I find this to be the right time to ask him, to ask him why he lied to me.

"Why?" I said, not even bothering to look at him because I could feel his eyes on me.

"What?" he says with anger.

"Why did you lie to me about Zereff" I raised my voice and looked at him with rage.

"How do you know that, my child?"

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW WITH THAT BULL SHIT! TELL ME WHY YOU LIED ABOUT THE MAN WHO SET OUT THE ORDERS TO KILL MY PARENTS!?"

Igneel stood up and his chair fell backwards, and he glares daggers at me, he tries to calm down, but it looks like he is struggling at that. "I tried to protect you Lucy! You're not the only one who cared about you parents, you selfish brat!" Igneel yelled but froze when he noticed what he said and tried to apologize, but I will not take it. "I will gladly take the position of being a selfish brat, BECAUSE I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO IS DOING A DAMN THING ABOUT IT! UNLIKE YOU I AM NOT SITTING ON MY ASS AND DOING NOTHING ABOUT IT!" I clenched my teeth and balled up my fists, "Lucy...please I'm doing everything I can" Igneel said, starting to come towards me. I turn around and take out a pocket knife, "Don't you dare consider me a Fairy Tail member anymore!" I took the knife and cut off the skin of where my tattoo is, pain surging through my whole arm not but I just try to ignore it. Igneel looked at me with scared eyes...the same damn eyes my dad gave me before my eyes. Unlike before, I will not let anybody ever die for me anymore. I turn around and give on my glance towards him, "Don't you dare give me the same look my Dad gave me before he died, you are not my Father". And with that I left, leaving him in heartbreak.

I walk out of the room and ignore the looks of shock from everyone, thank the Lord that Natsu and the rest of them are not here because they wouldn't let me get passed them. Erza wasn't anywhere to be found so it was easy to get away from the adults, but they did still worry.

I walk out the doors and walk to my old apartment to grab some stuff, all until I got a phone call. I look at the user ID and I see that it is Yukino, but I really don't want to talk to anyone, so I decline the call. She calls again, and again, and again. Finally I am annoyed so I pick up and said hello.

"Lucy thank goodness for answering me!" she said in a shaky voice.

"Hey Yukino, what's up?" I said, trying my hardest to sound calm but the pain in my hand is still hurting like a bitch.

"I need to talk to you KNOW!" she says, I really don't care until she interrupts my train of thought. "Natsu is hurt really bad right now and I'm freaking out!" My eyes widened, she has talked to him a couple of times, but not all that much…."Yukino where are you!"

"In an allyway near the school!" I saw his body on my way home from school and he looks really bad right now!" I could hear tears through the phone, so I run to where she is right now.

Once I get there, I see Yukino frantically looking for me and when she see's me she looks at me in horror from seeing my hand that it completely soaked in blood now. I run up to her and ask her where Natsu is and she starts leading me there, we go down a path that is like a maze. Although, I decide to count my steps to make sure I can find my way out of her when we find him.

Out of nowhere she stops, and I run into her back and fell back with a thud, as I got up I don't see a body anywhere. Without a process to think I feel something hit my head, causing me to fall on the floor face first. I look to see what happened but I saw another object towards me so I quickly dodge it. I get up and what I saw made me freeze, _'what the hell?'_

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Well Heartfilia, you should just shut up before you die by my hand"

Confusion is clouding my train of thought.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU FINALLY DEAD LUCKY LUCY HEARTFILIA"

*BAM*

' _Hah, I am nowhere near lucky, that name died long before my real death'._


	13. As the years go on 13

**Hey guys I am so so so sorry on taking forever to update. Lately I've been working two jobs so I work around ten hour days now. When I do have free time I am to exhausted to do the things I love, including this. Don't worry because I will complete this story and I'm excited for the future chapters so please don't give up on the story! Love all of you who have given my story support. Something like a comment or a like really means a lot and I am so thankful that you guys like this story! Please remember to leave a like or comment on your thoughts.**

 _-Third Person-_

School was over meaning that Natsu and the rest of them came back to the base. They were all calm because none of them knew what has happened with Minerva and the argument between Igneel and Lucy.

Once they arrive, everyone see's Erza at a table with her hands supporting her forehead as she looked down at the table she was sitting at. Jellal saw this a sped walked to her along with everyone. The blunette sat next to her and put his hand on her back to support her, "Erza, what's wrong?" he said. Erza sat frozen but barely was able to make out words, "Minerva…she is dead because of Lucy and I" she said while shacking from anger. "What!? What do you mean?!" Natsu said raising his voice, but he earned a glare from the red head, "Just as I said flamebrain". Natsu was too afraid to get mad for her calling him that nickname so he became quiet.

"She was killed from a member of Tartaros named Kyoka…she was killed because she refused to kill Lucy and I…" Everyone stared at her with shock and fear in her eyes making them too scared to even say a word.

Natsu was truly angry now and turned around to go to the office, "Natsu where are you going?!" Erza said with anger still in her voice, but Natsu just ignored that and turned his head to looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Something we should've done a long time ago, we are making preparations to demolish every one of those bastards" Natsu said, almost scarier than Erza.

The pinkette didn't even bother to knock on the door leading to Igneel's office, barging the door open, he saw dried blood on the ground, furniture thrown around the room and papers all over the floor. Natsu was too surprised to see his father's room a complete mess now, but when he looked around to find him, he only found the eyes that made him shutter in fear. The eyes that glow with murder was the eyes of this father, "D-Dad..?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!?" Igneel yelled so loud that it left an echo around the room.

"NO!" Natsu yelled out, trying to keep his ground.

"We need to prepare against Tartaros now Dad! We need to stop wasting time or else everyone will get hurt, or even killed!" Natsu yelled back to Igneel. Although, this enraged Igneel even more, "It is a suicide mission and I will not lose you too!" he said turning away back to his desk. "I don't care what you say! If you don't make a move or give me permission to annihilate them, then I will go myself."

Igneel's eyes were being covered by his eyes, "If you leave you will lose you place as heir and as a member of Fairy Tail." He said with a shaky voice. "FINE! IF THAT MEANS I CAN HELP INNOCENT PEOPLE I WILL GLADLY LEAVE A PERSON WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLES LIFES!"

Natsu expected more of Igneel's yelling when he started to come toward him and raising his hand to prepare to slap the young boy. Although, he just wrapped his son in a tight hug leaving Natsu in surprise. The pinkette soon heard cries from his Father coming, "Please Natsu, I can't lose you too" he said in between sobs. Natsu widened his eyes in surprise until something caught his attention, something a little bit tan and pink caught his attention, but it was cut up and he barely could make it out from the blood stains around it, "Dad, what is that?" Natsu's voice was shaking in fear and Igneel released him from the hug but still had his hands on his son's shoulders. "I-I'm doing everything I can find her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Natsu yelled so loud that you can hear echo's around the room and Igneel just clenched his palms around Natsu, but he just shacked of his Father's grip, "This is not over yet, boss". This broke Igneel's heart because Natsu didn't address him as his father and the room was now full of silence.

Natsu walked towards his team and stood at the table not saying a word, but he had the eyes of murder, "We need a plan to destroy Tartaros once and for all".

 _-Back to Lucy-_

Lucy slowly gets up from the ground and cough's up the blood from the hit she got on the back oh her head. She whipped her head to look at her attacker and only sees to shadow figures nearby, "Who's there" but all she could hear is a chuckle coming from one of the figures. "Didn't know you would be so vulnerable you Fairy Tail idiot, although that's what is expected when a gang is so soft towards another" said a voice that Lucy immediately remembered, Yukino. "Look at all this blood, hopefully you will die soon you whore" Yukino says with a smirk, but all Lucy can do is stare at her while I was frozen on the ground with shock on her face. "Why?" Lucy stutters and her sight begins to go hazy. The silver haired girl walked to Lucy and croutched to the blonde, holding Lu, "Don't worry sweetie, you'll be dead soon"

*BAM*

The two figures left Lucy bleeding in the middle of an ally way and started to leave.

 _-flashback-_

"Hm, well I am sorry, but I have to pass. I don't want to send anybody because I don't believe in you guys what so ever. But I do offer my condolences to you guys" Jiemma said with a nod and a grin. "Don't worry, I totally understand your reasons." Keys said.

.

.

.

"So, now that our little unexpected guests just left, is there anyone in specific you want to do the job?" Jiemma said with a grin the signified that he is agreeing with the plan. "Yes actually, I was thinking of Yukino Algeria" Keys said with a confident yet evil smile. Jiemma looks over to the silver haired girl who nodded with a smirk on her face.

Things were all running smoothly until there comes a roar from the back from a certain blonde boy.

"Are you sure you want Yukino to go!? If she goes that I will go too!" Sting said with his eyebrows arched together, subconsciously showing his concern for Yukino. Jiemma looked like he was going to yell at the blonde but was stopped by Keys. "Hm, technically I wouldn't want you to come along because you already threatened the Heartfilia girl, but I think it would be enjoyable to see you egg on the Dragneel boy" Sting looked towards the ground when he saw that Jiemma was glaring daggers at him for his actions but nodded at Keys for the plan.

"Since Sting is always with Rouge I will have the three go to Magnolia Academy. The two boys will look over Yukino while she infiltrates the gang, is that okay with you, leader of Sabertooth?" Keys said with a smirk.

"You got yourself a deal" Jiemma said and they shacked hands.

 _-in the halls of the Sabertooth base-_

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Sting said with his eyes full of worry. Yukino moves closer to Sting and smiles. "Of course, it gives me a chance to see what my sister has become". There is a slight pause and Yukino moves closer to Sting, giving him a seductive look "And I want to have the chance to get to know about that blond bimbo" Yukino said in a seductive tone towards Sting. He gave a lustful smirk back to her, "Oh yeah, what an evil plan my darling" Sting said and kissed her neck. She let out a moan and pressed herself against him, "You and me will be the ones who will be known to kill Lucky Lucy Heartfilia" Yukino said as she went in to deepen her kiss with Sting.

 _-flashback end and back to the ally way-_

"Sorry, but this isn't how it ends" Lucy slowly got up, while blood comes from her right hand from the cut and blood coming from her stomach from the gunshot that was meant for Lucy's heart.

Yukino and Sting look at her in shock than proceeded to pull out their guns, pointing straight at Lucy. "How the hell?! I have a perfect shot, how did I miss?" Yukino said in anger.

"You should know who you are dealing with because I don't go down all that easily", Lucy smirked up to them. Sting lunged straight to her but was suddenly punched in the face repeatedly.

"Now I will ask kindly, I suggest you take your dirty paws somewhere else before you die."

Lucy looked up to see who was talking and was surprised, anyone would remember that orange hair and sunglasses.

"Princess are we too late?" Virgo said, running up to an injured Lucy and tried to help her up until Lucy just shacked her head. "Lucy, you shouldn't be getting up, you'll just hurt yourselves more!" Loke yelled but the Lucy just ignored him as usual.

"Loke back down!" Everyone stopped and looked at Lucy, "I really don't feel like fighting you two" Lucy said with her smile turning into rage. Lucy just walks (more like limps) over to Yukino and grabs her shirt even though she is trying to throw some punches, Lucy dodges them.

"Stop it!" Lucy growls with a dark aura around her, causing Yukino to shack.

"AND WHY SHOULD I DO THAT, ALL YOU ARE IS A WEAKLING WHO THINKS SHE CAN AVENGE HER PITIFUL PARENTS!" Yukino yells, but she doesn't know the consequences behind insulting Lucy's parents.  
"Pitiful, huh?" Lucy says and spits blood on her Yukino's face, but grabs her by her ear and throws her aside.

"You'll die you bitch!" Sting yells and launches at Lucy but was stopped when she pulled a gun to his head. "If you want to be with her, I suggest you back away from me" Lucy growled and caused Sting who look pissed, but still walked away from her. Loke, Virgo, and Lucy start to walk out of the ally, but Virgo started to notice that Lucy wasn't walking straight. Before long Loke picks up Lucy bridal style and she soon pasted out from the loss of blood so the couple rush to their small apartment.

 _-time skip-_

There were muffled screams in the kitchen and blood was staining the floor.

Loke and Virgo are trying to remove the bullet from Lucy's stomach without causing her condition to get worse. Things stayed like that for about 30 minutes than Lucy was finally able to calm down in a couple hours. She had pain killers and now was able to get through the pain, she needed the energy anyway because she is not letting things with Tartaros go on. Today was the day she was going to destroy them since Loke was able to find the whereabouts of the target.

 _-Flashback-_

Loke got a call late in the night and looked at the caller ID, "What do you have?" He said. "Wow, so demanding aren't ya friend? By the way I found the whereabouts of Tartaros." The person said through the phone.

Loke's eyes widened and froze for a bit, "What?! How? And where?"

"It's at the very edge of Magnolia on the southside, almost lost my life trying to find it but I thought you would appreciate the information."

Loke smirked, "Thank you Erik, I really appreciate it." Loke said. "You must really care for that Heartfilia girl don't you" Erik said chuckling through the phone.

"Well, I took care of her ever since her parents died. I see her as my own daughter, so I will protect her with my life" Loke said.

"You have really gone soft, haven't ya? Well you owe me one Loke, but I do wish you luck and be careful."

 _-End of Flashback-_

It took a while to convince Virgo and Loke to let her go, under the condition if they went with her. The two knew it was a suicide mission so they called for backup without Lucy's knowledge. To prepare, they grabbed different weapons, sleeping injections, and other necessities for sneaking into their base. Loke turned around to face Lucy, both who wore the same black and leather clothes they usually do for missions. "Are you ready for this, because there is no turning back. I nodded but told them to hold on while she went to get something.

To get her secret weapon.

This is how it will all end, once and for all.

 _-back to Natsu-_

Still, everyone had to start from scratch to find the Tartaros base but there was no luck in finding any clues whatsoever. Natsu and his crew left the base because Natsu was serious about finding Tartaros, even if it costed him to having to leave Fairy Tail. He was pissed beyond anything but was trying to keep things under control.

* _RING RING*_

Gray's phone started to buzz but he didn't want to answer the phone, so he just declined the call.

Then it started ringing again.

And again.

Gray was now getting annoyed so he walked out of the room to take the call. "What!?" he said in an agitated voice but was surprised from the voice behind the phone.

"If you are trying to find Tartaros, they are at the Southside of Magnolia. I just got this info from Erik not too long ago so use it wisely. Don't come charging in out of retaliation, you guys need to make a plan" Loke said in a monotone voice.

"Wait what?! I appreciate the information, but why are you telling us out of the sudden? And why aren't you telling Natsu this?"

"I am telling you because Natsu will just lash out immediately if I told him the reason. I need you to deal with him. You are the only one who he will listen to you." Loke said quickly.

"Okay, and what did you not want to tell Natsu?" Gray asked.

"I need you guys to come as back up because Lucy, Virgo, and I are going to Tartaros right now. It is a suicide mission and Lucy never listens to reason when she has a plan. Listen, I don't have much time and she doesn't know that I am telling you. Just get here once you make your own plan. We can hold up on our end, but we still need more people. Please, I can't let Lucy die, I promised her parents to keep her alive and I will not break that promise." Loke said and hung up the phone, leaving Gray in shock, wondering how he will bring this up to Natsu.

After the very useful phone call, he goes back to enter the room with everyone else. He shut the door loudly, so he could get everyone's attention, "Tartaros are at the Southside" he says and looks at Natsu who stood up immediately.

"How did you get this information?" Natsu asked and was still angry.

"I just got a call from Loke earlier, the Celestials are on their way there right now." Gray said, struggling to keep calm.

"Is Lucy with them" Erza said with a stern look and Gray just nodded, "Why wouldn't she…she is the leader of the Celestials".

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for!" With a demonic look on his face.

"No Natsu, we have to wait this one out right now. I want to go as much as you do but we can't right now or else it will blow their cover!" Gray said, trying to calm the raging pinkette. Natsu just glared at him and started to go back to sitting down, he knew that things were serious when they called each other by their names. "Well, do you have any damn ideas freezer brain" Gray looked annoyed but shook his head.

"Well, I think I have one" Jellal said and everyone looked towards the certain blunette.

 _-At Tartaros with Lucy-_

Once they the Celestials got to the base, they saw an old abandoned warehouse with a height they can assume is about five stories tall.

It is 11pm and the Celestials are just waiting 50 meters away from the base, keeping an eye on the constant security that is going on. "Lucy, they repeat their rotations every ten minutes so when do you think we should make our move" Loke said as he looks at Lucy, who is looking through the binoculars to keep an eye on them. Suddenly, Lucy puts down the binoculars and stood up, "Now"

Virgo and Lucy started to sneak through the field through the shadows, making sure to make no noise to attract attention. Loke didn't go with them due to being in a van parked a few miles away from the warehouse to keep track of the girls and give them info.

The two of them took different sides to get rid of the guards surrounding them, they're at least 5 on each side. With all the security they decided to just go around them, so it won't take too much time.

Inside the building it was dark, but somewhat luxurious. There were security cameras all over, long brick walls, and weaponry all around. While looking around, the trio found rooms where they produce drugs, make weapons, offices, and torture rooms. Blood could be found around multiple places in the building. Just when Lucy saw the interior of the building she gagged, having a slight memory of _that_ day.

Virgo looked at Lucy with eyes of worry, sending a message asking if she is okay with a simple stare. Lucy nodded and started to look around to see the nearby cameras. Once she saw one, she started to make her ways towards it while not being caught. She was now under it and started playing with the wiring until she was able to take out a chip, which made the camera deactivate. "Loke, can you use this to access the other cameras?" Lucy whispered.

"Of course, leave it to the genius" Loke and Lucy could tell that he is smirking with pride.

Lucy got annoyed with his attitude but knew that he was right, he really was a genius when it came to any kind of technology **(I know that taking a chip from a security camera won't access the others, but I was lacking imagination right now, PLEASE FORGIVE ME)**. Lucy had the chip and connected it to gadget that could enter her phone. Loke messed with her phone so she could send all of this information before hand **(YES I KNOW THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE AND IM SORRY)**.

Loke was now working his magic and BAM, he got it working. He now saw all the areas the cameras are stationed at on his computers in the van. He redirects them all to show areas where they are not at, so it will leave them unnoticed to Tartaros security members.

"Lucy…can I ask a question" Loke said through the ear device, yet Lucy kept silent, so he went ahead to ask. "Why are we doing this mission alone? Why didn't we as the others for help?" he said in a very worried tone and Virgo even looked at the blonde so she could figure out the answer.

"We are doing this alone because someone told me once to cherish my time with my friends…at first I was going to ask them for help, but they have so much to live for" Lucy whispered.

"So, you're saying that you will give up your life and will drag us to our deaths!? To me that's saying that you don't cherish us either because Virgo and I have given up our future to be with you and this is how you repay us!" Loke said in an aggravated tone. Virgo looked at Lucy, with a surprisingly dark look, way different from her monotone one. Lucy stayed silent and had a look that showed no emotion, showing that she didn't care. "Lucy" a word that Virgo never addressed the blonde as, "Loke and I always knew that you were reckless and tried to do everything by yourself, but we never expected you to be so heartless. I don't know about Loke, but I am done and I'm not throwing away my life for the likes of you." Virgo said and started to make her way to the exit.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but she is right and I'm not giving up my life" Loke said and the speaker disconnected. Lucy looked annoyed but relieved that she could finally be alone.

The blonde starts making her way through the empty halls quietly, but she starts the hear some footsteps coming so Lucy hides in the nearest place.

"Have you heard about the activity in Raven Tail lately? They have been going up in drug deals ever since a lot of people have been leaving the guild. Since the number of members have decreased they have resorted to dealing drugs instead of weapons because they don't have enough money or manpower" a guard said. The other guard snickered, "Wow, they have always been a pathetic gang…actually some rug rats who say they are a gang. Isn't the leader the father of Laxus from Fairy Tail?" One said.

"To think of it, he is. Man, he should've just stayed in Fairy Tail so he keeps a good reputation."

"So, if you think Fairy Tail gives such a good reputation…doesn't that somehow mean they are better than us?" a new voice said, a voice that Lucy remembers. She peeked her head to look at the people and see's a man with a skeleton looking face and immediately remembers that it was Keyes.

"N-no sir! Fairy Tail is so far below us and they are pitiful" one guard says immediately.

"Ah, well said." Keyes said with a devilish smile and before Lucy could see, she saw the guy being stabbed. There is blood all over and the man is coughing up blood, the other soldier looks terrified but is trying his hardest to keep it together.

With the knife still in the man, Keyes turns the other man and still had the devilish smile on his face. "Do you have the same opinion as your friend, boy?" The guard shacked his head, still frozen. Keyes took the knife out of the man and walked away, telling the guy to have a good day. Lucy was disgusted by this, she knew that this is how gangs work…you have to be careful because you can always set someone off if you look at them wrong, but that was just idiotic to kill someone by twisting the story. Immediately, Lucy snaps out of her thoughts and takes a different hallway to find rooms. Since Loke wasn't her guide anymore, she had to be careful of her every move.

Wondering the halls, Lucy discovers a room that is filled with all sorts of drugs, even some drugs that she saw at Neo-Seis. Lucy kept on exploring vacant rooms. Well, all until she went into one room and already knew what she was getting into. Inside the room, it had a big chair, somewhat similar to what Jiemma had in his meeting room at Sabertooth.

There were white pillars, but still the aura of the place was dark as could be.

Lucy walked towards the center of the room and stopped, standing still and not moving a muscle.

"Well, well, well. It's been such a long time since I have last seen you. I can see that you have grown up." Lucy turned her head to see the man. He was tall, built but still skinny, and had short black hair. She knew the voice before she looked at the man who is the leader of Tartaros, Zereff.

"You did too, thanks for reminding me on how ugly you are" the blonde said with a smirk.

"Ouch such a rude little girl" Zereff said and chuckled, "Ok, I'm not patient so I want to know why I have the pleasure to see you today".

Lucy looks too Zereff with the eye of disgust, "I am here to end you once for all, you bitch."

There was only silence in the room until Zereff burst into laughter, "Oh you're hilarious lil' girl! You are one girl against me and my men, I thought you were a very smart girl but I was proven wrong wasn't I?"

"Well, I would agree with you on that one, but to think about there are going to be some guests arriving at your door in the next while, so I suggest for you too keep on the lookout" Lucy smirked because she knows Loke and gets the feeling he did call for there help.

"Ha, good luck with that one. Whoever it is, they are not going to get my men. Kyoka, take her to the room"

A new woman with green long hair and a black jumpsuit came into view with a grim smile, "Lord Zereff, may I have a little bit of fun with her for thinking she will be able to destroy us?" Kyoka said and Zereff just nodded and left.

"Well, lets have some fun before your friends are on their way" Kyoka said and raised her weapon of choice up.

*SNAP*

 _-outside-_

Virgo and Loke are sitting in the car in silence, confused about what happened on their mission.

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave her behind?" Loke said with concern.

"No, not at all…but it's what she wanted so we should obey her orders, she is our leader anyway." Virgo said

"She isn't just that, she is like our daughter and I can't help but worry about her".

"We shouldn't worry too much because Natsu is coming to help, all we can do is to have faith in her" Virgo said with a rare and beautiful smile.

"You made sure to send Natsu the layouts, right?" Virgo said, back to her monotone voice.

"Uhhhh, well I've been too busy with driving home" Loke said with a sweat drop ever his head.

"We aren't even moving so send the fucking layouts" Virgo said and Loke put his head down in defeat and did as he was told.

 _-Natsu-_

"What's the plan now boss man" Laxus said with a normal irritated tone of voice.

"Easy, we kill our respective opponents" Natsu said and turned to them.

Natsu walked up to his blunette sister and crouched down to her, "Are you sure you want to be here? You know the consequences and I can't protect you in here".

"Lucy is family and there is no way I'm going to not help when she saved my life, I want to help return the favor by being apart of this mission" Wendy said with a serious face and Natsu just nodded. He turned around and to look at his team, "Gajeel and Levy you will take care or Torafuzer", Natsu said and Gajeel just gave his signature gehe. "Erza and Jellal, you will go after Kyoka. Mira and Laxus will go after Seliah, Juvia will go after Keyes." Natsu said and turned to his little sister, "Wendy, you will take care of Ezel" the blunette nodded her head.

"Gray, I am going to need your help against Mard Geer who is the second in command of Tartaros".

"Hold up, I thought he was the leader of Tartaros?" Gray questioned.

"Once you are around Lucy and my Dad, you will notice how many times she tries to pry information out of him about the gang when he wouldn't tell the truth." Natsu said

"Well, are you guys ready because we don't have all damn night" Natsu ordered.

"READY SIR!"

And with that, everyone went throughout the base to find their opponents.

 _-Natsu's P.O.V.-_

As I start to walk towards the base I see that there are no guards around so that signifies that Lucy and the others already took care of them, although it's strange because I see that a car had exited this area because of the marks on the dirt.

"Natsu!" Laxus yelled, I look at him and nodded.

I enter the dark building and have Jellal and Levy scan the area since they are the brains of the group. They are doing their own thing so Gray and I start to slowly look through the halls. It was dark but there were doors all around, so we silently try to look inside and see all sorts of stuff. Each room has their own category of stuff such as weapons, drugs, armor, etc. Everything is so organized but from the layouts I got from Loke, more of the main members deeper in the building so it will take a little bit until the real action starts.

"Natsu! We got the layouts so go ahead and take care of your business, we have an hour limit for the security camera's to be down due to Loke hacking them earlier, so we need to find our opponents before any of the other members detect our presence.

"Good job Jellal, I appreciate it" I said, "Everyone, be careful and don't any of you die. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded and put in the ear pieces, leaving to join their opponents.

I looked at Gray and see him talking to a worried Juvia, although I can't hear what they are saying I am just going to assume that it's something about being careful because I saw Gray kiss her on the forehead. "Come on lover boy!" I said with a smirk and he came to join me to go and find Mard Geer. "Hey Juvia, since you're alone you can come with us, I know a certain stripper would appreciate that!" I said in a quite tone and Juvia had hearts in her eyes. With that everyone goes to separate their different ways.

After searching for a while we hear some voices, and then a man with black hair came out so we hid from him. He was walking towards us to I take this as a chance to sneak up on him and ask questions. Gray and Juvia where hidden across from me so I just looked at them, signaling what I was going to do and they just nodded. Once the man came into view I locked my arms around his shoulders from the behind and dragged him to a vacent room. Gray and Juvia followed me in there and tied him down, still holding on to him by his arms.

"Who and where is your leader" I said with a dominant voice to intimidate the guy.

"Why would I tell you kid!" He said and spite at me so I just him in the face to discipline him, "I said, where and who is he? Or should I teach you a lesson." I took out a knife and pressed it up to his throat, now he was showing his fear. "H-he is attending to business, so I don't know, it's Z-Zeref, please don't hurt me. I have kids at home!"

He kept on rambling on so I took the knife away from his throat, "If you have a family, why the hell are you here? Go home and if you try anything funny I won't hesitate to kill you. Gray untie the ropes!" Once I gave my order I punched him one last time in the gut, Gray untied him and he ran away. "You still have a soft spot, don't you Natsu" Gray said but I shook my head. "I know he is gonna try to say something so that is why I put a tracker on the back of his neck when I punched him, so he wouldn't notice the tracking device that I put on him" I said and walked away. We continued and after a while we see a large built man with a skeleton looking face and I knew it was Keyes, "Juvia, you ready?" I hear Gray whisper to Juvia and I take the hint. I'm guess that this is who the man told, "Well well, looks like the fairies are out to play, another one of your kind came in not to long ago. Came to us with open arms, probably got so scared of us she is finally going to join us. Personally I wished she was dead but that's not my place." Keyes said in a grim tone and I start to become angry that he was talking about Lucy and I am trying my hardest to keep my composure at this moment. I clenched my fists and start to walk forward but I am stopped my Gray, "Don't worry, Juvia will take care of this. We can't keep Lucy waiting", I really hate that he is right so I just nod to him. "Lucy isn't the one dying today so Juvia thinks you should be more careful with your words" Juvia growled. "Oh missy, I think you should be careful with your words or else someone might get hurt, just like that Silver Fullbuster guy" Keyes said, but Gray lost it and started to go towards him, raising his hand he punched him immediately and gave him no chance to react. Out of nowhere I see blood spew out of Keyes arm and I look towards Juvia and see that she used her sound-proof gun on him. "Juvia will be the only one fighting you for hurting my beloved's father" Juvia said and threw something. Once the object hit the ground there was a cloud of smoke so Gray and I made our move, fully getting the message of Juvia's words just now. While we are running away I can see Gray constantly looking back at what happened, obviously worried about _his_ girl.

"Don't worry Gray, she will be okay" I said, knowing full well on how much he is worried about her. Gray nodded and we progressed while looking around.

"Natsu, Levy and I located Torafuzer so give us the word when we can attack" I heard Gajeel say through the earpiece and I just told him to stay out of sight and wait for my signal. "Juvia is already fighting Keyes so I trust that she is going to be done with his soon because he is not too much of a hard target." I said to him behind the small device.

We look throughout the hallways, hearing unfamiliar voices so we pay no attention to them. Out of curiosity we peek inside the open room to hear two men talking about their next attacks which looks like they are going to try to attack Fairy Tail. "Flanmalth, how much longer do you plan on procrastinating on the face project?! It will finally wipe out Fairy Tail for sure"

Gray and I look at each other at the mention of getting rid of Fairy Tail, what exactly are these people planning on doing?

"Will you shut up, building this bomb is very difficult to make. One wrong move and it will explode and god knows that it will kill everyone in here. This is an highly explosive weapon that will destroy anything 40 meters away. There is no way in hell that I am dying today" a short fat man said to a tall old fat man.

"Fine, but let Zereff know when you are done, he has some business to deal with Lucy once he finds that bitch" the tall one said, which really pissed me off. The taller man started to head towards our direction and is now about to pass us, but stops out of nowhere. He turns and barely lets out a yell but is stopped when Gray came out behind him to slit his throat. Flanmalth and runs to the source of noise but is stopped when I take his arm, twisted it behind his back and held a knife to his throat.

"Tell us what Face is?" I said in a stern voice.

"Hah! As if I'll tell a pathetic fairy like you!" he said so I start to lightly graze the skin against his throat. "Does that mean you want to be killed by a pathetic fairy because I will be willing to kill your sorry ass." I said and jammed the knife in his back, not hitting his spinal cord. He lets out a scream but it is muffled by Gray putting his hand over his mouth. Flanmalthis now in agony but is still not budging which is pissing me off.

"Fine, fine…..face is a highly explosive bomb as a way to get that Heartfilia bitch to give us Fairy Glitter. It can only be worked by Zeref and I so there is no way you can destroy it" Flanmalth said, still whining.

"Pitiful, by the way her name is Lucy and she is not a bitch"

With that remark, I slit his throat and blood starts spewing on Gray, also getting my hands soaked in blood but I could careless at the moment.

A way to get Fairy Glitter? That's bullshit.

What are they planning to do?

 **Soooooooooooo, idek but it's about to get good now!**


	14. As the years go on 14

_-Natsu's P.O.V.-_

"Gajeel, it is time to attack"

"Gihehe, no need to tell me twice Salamander."

Damnit! Where the hell is that long haired bastard? Call me impatient but I just want all of the basterds to be dead for what they are planning to do to Fairy Tail. I'm not even paying attention to my surroundings until Gray stops me, "what" I growled at him.

"Do you hear that?" He whispers.

"Natsu! Gray! Come to the North hallway now!" I hear Erza yell into the earpiece. Luckily we are already in that hallway so we follow the noise that I assume is Kyoka. Not too long I see Erza peeking through the entrance of the door with eyes of fear. Without thought, I hear a girl scream, _'shit!'_ I can never forget that scream so I run up to the door and bust it open to see three figures. I remember who they are by their pictures. I see Kyoka, Mard Geer, and….worst of all…Lucy covered in blood and chained to the wall.

"LUCY!" I scream, causing Kyoka and Mard Geer attention to fall on me.

There is a gun shot that I assume came from Erza because it grazed Kyoka, I look behind me to see that Erza grabbed a nearby sword and she lunged towards her. Jellal did the same but he had his switchblades on him.

In one swift movement I see Erza cut off Lucy's chains and help her up.

Gray made his first punch on Mard Geer and I went up to Lucy, checking her bruises, but she is still able to sad herself…how does this woman do it? "Lucy! What did they do to you? I'll kill all of them" I said when I see a wound on her forehead causing blood to drip down her face, a gun cuts all over her arms and stomach from her ripped clothes, and the whitness in her face telling me that exhausted.

"Take care of Mard Geer Natsu, I'll take care of Lucy" Jellal said and I nodded.

"No!" Lucy said, "I will not run away when your lives are in danger. I will not be the one to watch by the sidelines!"

"This is not the time for this Lucy! You are too injured and I'm not letting you die today" I yell, not giving a damn about her opinion.

"Jellal take her no-", Lucy uses her body to push me over and she ended up taking the fall with me. I'm stunned but I look over to see Mard Geer disappointed by his missed gunshot.

"Get your damn head in the game Natsu because I am not leaving" Lucy said and held out a hand. As I took it she silently whispered, "I'm not leaving because it's always more fun when we are together".

My eyes widen and I hate it how she can always talk to me with such a demanding but sweet voice, "You better promise to survive this battle because we will be together forever from now on" I said in a demanding voice and she nodded. I quickly turn around and join in with Gray on fighting Mard Geer, out of nowhere I see Lucy take a nearby bow and arrow and shot a nearby guard right between his eyes, knocking him straight out. Mard Geer was distracted so I land a punch on him, making him fly towards Gray who pulled a gun and pointed it straight at the man's stomach. Gray shot the gun causing Mard Geer to cower in pain due to the straight shot through his stomach. "Natsu, I will finish this guy off. Let's just say that this is my revenge for killing my Father, got it!" I give her an earpiece so I can keep track of her and she puts it in her ear.

"Heh, well no luck to you because I know I can trust you" I smirked and ran in the same direction Lucy ran off to, knowing full well that she is about to get herself into danger.

Running down the hall I hear the sound of fighting from my teammates but I pay no attention to it because I know my team is strong and I don't doubt that they will end up fulfilling their mission. "Levy, do you still have access to the camera?" I say into the earpiece and hoping to God that she isn't in the battle with Torafuzer because fighting isn't really her specialty.

"Yes I do Natsu, what do you need?"

"I need you to try to find what room Lucy is in"

"Give me a minute"

There is silence for two minutes so I hide in a nearby crevas so I don't have to deal with anyone right now, "She is near the main corridor to the right. There will be a hallway so take the third room to the left, you got it?" Levy said quietly. "Yes, thank you Levy".

After what feels forever, I hear a girl screaming so I rush to the source of sound and I run but keep quiet not to blow my cover, but now I regret it. NO! The blood curling scream gets even louder and louder by the second. I can't take my eyes off of the scene of the lifeless body that is held up by a tall and built man. How did they get her!? It's all my fault, why the hell does it need to be her! Tears start to gather in my eyes, but I don't dare let them fall.

I don't care who it is, but I will kill the bitch who did this.

I will kill the bitch who just killed her.

I will eliminate the one who killed you Wendy.

 _-Third Person-_

 _-With Lucy-_

Once Lucy was able to convince Natsu to not have to leave the fight she immediately ran off, knowing full well on where she needs to go. Before Loke left her she was able to remember the layouts of the building due to her photogenic memory which was a blessing and a curse on having. This time she was thankful because Kyoka and Mard Geer let out some information without them noticing.

After a while of going through the long hallways, Lucy finally makes her way to Zeref's office but he isn't in there. She decides to just sit in his desk chair until he returns, which feels like forever so she just twists around in the chair to cure her boredom. _'wow, it's been forever since I've don't this. Usually my dad would get mad at me when I played with his stuff in his room'_ Lucy thinks, chuckling at the thought.

"You having fun there bloundie?" says a man who just entered the room so she stopped to see Zeref. Lucy stops and has a sweatdrop over her face. "Ummm…" Lucy clears her throat to make the mood serious.

"How did you get out of the torture room? Seems like Kyoka isn't as well put together as reliable as I thought" he rolls his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you? Backup was going to be coming." Lucy said with a smirk.

"No you didn't kiddo"

"oh…uhhh… wellI might've forgot" the blounde said with a sweat drop.

Zeref just takes the seat from across the desk and sighs, "This whole war thing is really getting on my nerves so how about you give up and give me Fairy Glitter, it will save a bunch of time instead of me having to use face to destroy Fairy Tail".

"And why do you suddenly care on not wanting to destroy us? You killed my parents in cold blood and you have set out your men to hurt others in my gang. Why should I believe you?" Lucy said and raised her hands to support her chin, giving a look of pure anger.

"I couldn't care less about any of you guys, Mavis is the one who created the gang so that is why I don't really want to destroy the gang but duty calls are too important now. I have to do what I have to do and killing your parents seemed like the best option at the time" Zeref said, crossing his arms and gave a devilish smirk. "Now, give over the drug or else everyone you love will die by my hand, not just the ones' that are here, but the ones at the base".

Lucy knew that there was no kidding to his words and she wasn't going to let any of that happen to them.

"Go ahead, I was already left behind by my team" Lucy said in a convincing voice.

"If you don't care, then go ahead a kill Natsu Dragneel right now…No, I know you won't be able to do that so go and kill his little sister. Kill Wendy Dragneel and that will cause you to be kicked out of the gang and I will rethink on activating the face project on Fairy Tail.

Lucy's widened in fear and anger. "Hell no! I will not do that!"

"If you don't do it, I will have no choice" Zeref said, holding up a syringe that she assumed was filled with poison. "Don't you dare and think about injecting me with this or else I will kill your precious Natsu." Zeref said with a devilish smirked and Lucy was frozen in sadness and anguish.

"F-fine… I'll do it…" Lucy hesitated to say.

"Wow, just to save your boyfriend you would actually kill his sister? Such a horrible person you are. I just should kill you right now for this, but I want to see the show first". Zeref said and snapped his fingers. After that signal, A random man busted through the doors and was holding up a beat up blunette girl. Wendy was already able to defeat Ezel but was still hurt badly from the fight due to him being so much bigger than her.

Wendy looked up at Lucy who stood up with the strynge in her hand, the young girl already heard everything that was said and already heard Lucy said…already heard that Lucy agreed to kill her. From that statement, Wendy was terrified and felt betrayed. _'who could this be the girl who protected me by almost dying herself? Is this really how she feels? How could she betray the love that we all gave her!?"_

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! WHY ARE YOU BETRAYING ALL OF US LIKE THIS! PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE" Before she could say anything she was punched in the stomach by the man who was holding her captive and Lucy was still walking towards her, holding a switch blade in her left hand and the poison needle in her right. Wendy wasn't able to catch her breath, so she just stayed silent then felt Lucy plunge the blade straight in her stomach and she let out a scream.

In her last moments before she loses her counciousness from the blood loss, she hears a whisper. "This is my only choice…I'm sorry. Goodbye Wendy, live your life to the fullest" Lucy said and Wendy felt something drip on her shoulder and she plunge the item that rested on her neck.

"Why…" Wendy says and then her eyesight went black and passed out.

*BAM*

The man who was originally holding Wendy dropped down to the floor with a bullet straight to the head.

"WENDY!" Comes a scream that Lucy recognized in a second, it was Natsu screaming the girls name because he saw her lifeless body on the floor.

He looked up at the two figures in the room to see a man with black hair and a women with blonde women

' _What the hell, please tell me that this is some sick joke!'_

"YOU FUCKING TRAITOR" Natsu screamed at the women he loved…but he doesn't know how to feel anymore

Lucy was about to cry but held back the tears because this was what she expected was going to happen. She looks up at the pinkette with cold eyes and turned her gaze to Zeref, holding up a gun to his direction, "Are you happy now?" Lucy said coldly.

"Very, betraying your lover like that was very amusing to me…too bad it wasn't enough to convince m-" Zeref was cut off when he saw something completely unexpected, he saw Natsu hit Lucy square in the jaw with tears threatening to fall. Lucy fell to the ground totally surprised on what happened, but tried to ignore the sadness of what she felt.

Natsu wanted to hurt her, to break her for killing his little sister for a reason he didn't know, but he knew for sure he would never believe. Although, it did hurt for him to hurt her…but he couldn't tolerate seeing his family get hurt.

Lucy gets up, still in agony from the harsh hit and from her wounds starting to open up.

"Go ahead and hate me Natsu…But I will kill him before you can kill me" Lucy says quiet enough for only Natsu to hear. He just glared at her and started to launch himself towards Zeref, he grips his dagger from his belt holder and cut his shoulder. Following up, Lucy whips Zeref and it hits his in the face.

Right as Natsu was about to hit him again, he dodges and punches him in the stomach and follows up with Zeref's knee hitting Natsu's jaw. Lucy jumps on him from behind and tightiens her whip around his neck, letting Natsu catch his breath.

Zeref purposely falls on his back, making Lucy take all the impact from the fall and he released himself from her grip. He took out a dagger and stabbed, letting Lucy scream and Natsu grabbed him by the collar and started punching him multiple times. Zeref face was starting to get bloody but he kept fighting back.

Lucy saw Natsu's knife he dropped earlier and picked it up, running towards Zereff who was still fighting Natsu and stabbed the man in the back…literally.

"GAHHHHH!" Zeref screamed in agony from his new wound.

While doing this, Lucy knew exactly where to hit him and didn't miss her shot…she stabbed him to where it would slice his spinal cord so it would restrict him from ever walk again.

Once this happened, Natsu dropped him and walked away while Zeref was still in pain.

"You can take care of him, I could give less of a shit right now. Although let me tell you this…If you ever take a step into Fairy Tail, I won't hesitate to kill you" Natsu said, picking up Wendy and leaving.

"Natsu…I will always love you and that will never change. Goodbye…don't you dare think any of this is your fault".

The pinkette was confused but let out a tsk and left the two in the spacious room.

"Hahaha…haha…You really did it, you really just broke the heart of the man you love" Zeref started to laugh like a madman.

"What are you lauging about you bitch" Lucy said with the murder she is. It is silent for a few minutes, suspense filling up in her gut. Even though she did what she did, she can't help but worry about the others. Although, that gut feeling she had went away when all of Natsu's men completed their missions and are out of the building

"It's just so amusing to see the pain in others eyes, just wait until he see's that all of his man are also dead…He will be so heartbroken that he will want to kill himself from the guilt!" He yelled.

"What are you talking about, I just got word through out earpieces that all of your men were taking out by his team… You are the only one left Zeref"

Lucy could tell that he was starting to get mad, but he was also surprised and confused. "So what do you plan on doing to me right now?" He asked and looked up at Lucy with blood all over, pail as paper from all the blood he is losing. All Lucy does is pull something out of her pocket, once she took it out Zeref couldn't believe It.

"W-what…what is the meaning if this!" He was currently eyeing the baggie that Lucy is holding up, then she throws it to him.

"I finished this months ago, thought it was only right to gibe it to you before you die" Lucy say.

"I see, but why are you getting rid of it when you were going to give it to Fairy Tail?" He said

I never had the intention to give it away, I only made the intention of destroying it"

"And how are you going to destroy it?" Zeref asked, suspicious of what the answer will be.

Lucy pulls out a triggered remote of her pocket

"With the device that will destroy us both, why else would I wait until everyone else was out of the building?"

 _-Natsu's P.O.V.-_

Why the hell would she do this?!

I hold Wendy's lifeless body tight to me while I'm running out of the building to get her medical help. I just got confirmation that everyone has left the building, I already told them everything that happened.

After what felt like forever, I finally caught up with everyone else where we are about 50 meters away from the building. Once I saw everyone else, I stiffened up because I saw my parents rush towards me and Wendy.

"OH GOD WHAT HAPPENED!?" My mom yelled with tears in her eyes.

Guilt is now taking over me, "I'm sorry…I tried to tell her not to come but she wouldn't budge" I lower my head to hide my face, wanting to let tears down over my dead sister.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS NATSU" Igneel yelled and I just froze, not wanting to say anything because it will make me even more mad just mentioning her name in a single sentence.

"It was Lucy…" I said and everyone looked at me in disbelief, but there was no sign of me being serious so they knew I was telling them the truth.

Everyone was frozen and some where even crying, all until something that none of us suspected.

A simple cough

"Na…Natsu… *cough* where's Lu…Lucy?" We all heard from what we thought was a dead little girl. My eyes widen and I immediately hug Wendy, not answering her question.

What is this? Did Lucy fail at killing her…Or was this on purpose…? Why does everything have to be so damn confusing right now?

"I let go of the hug and my parents are holding her, my mother is crying and dare to say my father is also letting tears fall from his eyes. Wendy doesn't take her eyes off of me.

"How are you still alive Wendy?" Erza said, still chocking up but said the words my family and I couldn't ask.

"She never told me to live m…my life to the fullest…how is she a killer if she told me to live on?" She looks straight at me, I'm assuming that she heard a few things that I told Lucy.

"Lucy may have stabbed me, but she put the knife in a non-fatal area. She emptied the srynge full of poison broke the needle so none of it entered my blood stream. I only passed out from the blood loss."

I just look at my sister in dis-belief

Does this mean…It was all a lie? I said all those things to Lucy when all she did was to protect my sister?

I hit her

I didn't even give her any time of day.

I told her never to come back or else I would kill her

I am frozen with anger, guilt, confusion, and sadness.

"Is Lucy still inside the building Nat-" Levy asked but couldn't answer before Natsu started running towards to the building.

"Lucy!" I yell into the earpiece, hoping that she still has it in.

"LUCY"

"Natsu…I will always love you and that will never change. Goodbye…don't you dare think any of this is your fault".

Her last words keep on repeating in my head as I keep telling her name.

"I love you Natsu…live on"

 ***BOOM***

I flew back from the impact of an explosion and immediately got up, no no no no

Oh god no, please tell me this is some sick joke

"LUCYYYYYYYYY"

I start running but I am stopped by someone's arms, my fathers arms.

He holds me back, but also holds me in a hug…trying to stop me from going towards the now burning building. The only thing I can say right now is her name…nothing else.

How could I say that…It's all my fault.

I fall to my knees

Lucy…I'm not ready to say goodbye to you


	15. As the years go on 15

_**Hey guys, so I want to keep on writing but I don't even know what to do next so I have a HUGE favor to ask y'all…In the comment section below write down some prompts and I can see if I can get ideas from it. I like to do multi chapter stories the best so don't be scared to put down ideas because I am very open towards them. I like to make serious stories but I love putting funny moments in them because it keeps people interested in the story…we me anyway lol.**_

 _-Natsu's P.O.V.-_

It's been a month since the explosion and I can't freaking take it, I can't take the guilt.

It's all my fault.

"Natsu, you need to stop locking yourself in your room and face reality" I heard Gray say, not noticing him entering in here. Although, I don't bother on answering him, I don't bother on answering anyone anymore… It's not like I care what they say. My parents have tried to speak to me everyday, but now they are considering putting me in a mental hospital of my constant rampages when somebody mentions her name.

Wow, I really am pathetic, aren't I? Losing my sanity just because of one damn girl…but she is no ordinary girl. She is my best friend and the woman that I fell in love with so many years ago. Why did I have to do all of that to her? Why didn't I check if Wendy was dead before I lashed out at her…before all of those hurtful things to her.

"Hey I'm talking to you flamebrain!" Gray said, grabbing me by the collar.

I look up at him and I can feel the lifeless eyes that I am giving.

"Well, lets do something that's worth your time…that will bring you some closure."

I look up at him, showing some emotion in the first time in my life.

"Let's go to the explosion sight"

"And why the hell should we do that? How will that give me any closure?"

"Because I don't believe she is dead" Gray said with a dead serious tone, my eyes widen, and I am for once actually willing to do something. I get up, not planning on wasting anymore time.

Gray and I start walking out of house, thankfully my parents aren't home at all so they won't be able to ask where I am. I barely can keep myself patient for getting there, I want to get there as soon as possible so we finally get in the care and Gray is driving. While we are driving I open the window and light a cigarette without giving a damn that this his car, but he doesn't pay any attention to me.

"Why did decide to investigate out of the sudden?" I said without looking at him.

It was silent for quite a bit and it was starting to get on my nerves, "Because I keep on getting an urge that something happened before the explosion" I decide not to say anything and just wait.

It felt forever but we finally get there and all I see is a burnt down building, I just took a breath and start walking towards the ruble. We walk to where the office she was in would be and just see burnt corpses there and I immediately regret deciding to come, I don't even dare to look at them because it will just cause me even more pain that I already feel.

I walk away with my hands in my pockets until Gray grabs my arm. I snap my head back in annoyance, "What".

"It was only Lucy, Zeref, and a guard in the room, right?" My eyes widen in realization, so I move closer to the burned corpses, "We have to get samples of their skin, so we can find out their identities" Gray said immediately and we get want we need. After that we decided to leave to back to the base to give these samples to Polyusica.

 _-time skip-_

"What are these for you brats?" The old woman said and I just shrug her off, "Find the identities of the bodies with these samples of burned corpses and contact me immediately when you get the results" I said and walked away, not wanting to get bothered.

 _-a few hours later-_

I get a call, so I answer the phone and didn't bother to check the caller ID.

"Natsu, I'm finished with the tests so come here" Polyusica said and I shut the phone to start making my way to her office. "What are the results" I said as I bared the door open, not bothering to knock on her door. She just looked at me with a confused look and let out a tsk, "Looks like you can finally stop being a whiny bitch now because Lucy isn't dead".

Wait what

DID I JUST HEAR THAT RIGHT?!

"W-what?" I was barely able to let out my words…is she lying or is this the truth?

"The first two were Zeref and a guard, but I wasn't able to find the identity of the other two."

Is this real…is Lucy really alive?

"What the hell are you still doing here" I look at her and expecting her to tell me to leave, but no "Go and get your girl"

I nod and left the room, still not having a single idea where to start searching…she could be anywhere, but I don't even know where to start.

I walk up to Gray because I know I can trust him, and I don't want to tell anyone just yet because they will all freak out. "ICE FREAK!?" Once I say that I immediately see a head pop up from the crowd, yelling in rage about me being a fire for brains idiot but I only did it because I need to talk to him. He came up to me and was ready to fight me, but before he could hit me I grabbed his arm tight, "We need to talk" I said in a cold tone and he just nodded.

Once we found a quiet place in a hallway I stopped, "None of the bodies in the fire was Lucy's…she's alive somewhere". Gray was silent, but gave me a nod, "How about we investigate, just like when we were kids trying to play catch the robber" Gray said giving me a punch on the shoulder, I smiled at the memories we had during our child…playing games that made us the hero's to Juvia and Lucy.

I pull out my phone and call Loke, knowing that he is one of the closest people to Lucy because he raised her up like a father.

"Hello?"

"Loke, where is Lucy and don't give me some bullshit answer"

There was silence…" Natsu that is not funny, you know we all saw the explosion that night" Loke said and hung up the phone. I put my phone back in my pocket, Loke knows something we don't and is trying to keep it from us because I sure as hell know that he left long before I arrived with my team to Tartaros.

- _Third Person-_

Loke was sitting in his apartment with his head resting in his hands, "Who called?" Virgo asked in a worried tone.

"It was Natsu, he was asking me about Lucy" Leo said, not changing his position. Virgo let out a sigh and sat next to him on the couch, "That boy really needs to face reality…He can't always get the answer he wants" Virgo said while looking at one of the rooms, then looked to the ground.

"Is it bad for keeping Lucy away from everyone…I mean, they are her family too" Virgo said, finally making eye contact with Loke.

"I really don't know…we really are selfish, aren't we? Always trying to keep her to ourselves when something like this happens." Virgo stays silent and Loke let out a sight before talking again, "I mean, we could've brought Lucy back to Magnolia after her parents died but we kept her for our own, thinking she would be more safe…but it only led her to heartbreak and loneliness" Loke stood up and started to go towards a bedroom in the small apartment.

Once he was at the doorframe he saw the blonde beauty, although she is left with a mark that goes from her neck to her arm. The fire from that night burned her, but she was only minorly injured when Loke and Virgo found Lucy laying in safe cellar in the building.

"Even though we made a mistake about keeping her away from Magnolia, it is a miracle that she is still alive" Virgo said sitting on the bed and put her hand on Lucy's cheek.

"You're right" Loke said and hugged Virgo.

 _-Lucy's P.O.V.-_

 _-flashback-_

It's time, I know that they are out of the building, now I can finally finish this mission and end this once and for all. This is the exact reason why I threw everyone away, I threw them away, so they can live the rest of their lives. I know that this will hurt them, but I don't want anyone else I love to lose their life because of me.

Natsu had the right to say everything he did about me, but I'm not going to put that against him. He will eventually find out that Wendy is still alive. Never in hell would I ever have the heart to kill a comrade I hold very dear to my heart, I would rather die myself then see them hurt. That is why I planted a bunch of bombs in different room around the building, it works even better with having the homemade bombs in the rooms with chemicals in the rooms. Now, there is no turning back and I made my choice.

I smiled to myself knowing that all of friends, no…I am smiling because I know that my family is safe, and this choice brings me peace. "You know, you are pathetic to sacrifice yourself. You are just a coward because you are running away from the pain you caused everyone" Zeref said, honestly I forgot that he was even here almost dead.

"I may be a coward, but their lives are more important anyway. I have always been a ticking time bomb." I said calmly.

"Lucy!" I hear a yell through the earpiece Natsu gave me a few hours ago.

"LUCY" the voice was Natsu's. Looks like he figured out what happened with Wendy. I want to reply but it's hard so I just keep pushing myself to finally say goodbye to the man I fell in love with so long ago.

"Natsu…I will always love you and that will never change. Goodbye… and don't you dare think any of this is your fault". I say, trying not to cry but these damn tears start to fall.

"I love you Natsu…live on" I press the button.

 ***BOOM***

The explosions start to surround the building one after the other, although it sounds like the last one will explode soon, the one I planted in the main room and that will kill both Zeref and I.

I fall to the floor and I cannot stop these tears, they will suffer sadness and it's all my fault but they are still alive so that is what makes me happy. But, something is wrong right now.

Two people come behind me and start pulling me somewhere, it's hard to keep up with them…just who are they and what are they planning to do.

"You showed us mercy when we tried to kill you, we disrespected you but you still showed us kindness, so this is the way we will repay you back" Wait, what! They shouldn't be here.

"Why are you here, you shouldn't be here!?" It was Yukino and Sting who came to my aid, but why?

Sting is fumbling with a lock while Yukino pulls me into a hug and whispers, "Thank you for being my friend, even when I tried to kill you. You still show me kindness and while only knowing you for a couple of days my heart has changed. At first, I was only following orders, but I don't want you to die anymore. You deserve to live your life without pain anymore. Go and find your happiness once again"

There is fire now surrounding us and it starts to get closer and Yukino is now trying push me in something that looks like a safe cellar for dangerous situations but I won't budge, "No what about you! You should live too!" I yelled and started to cry.

"Sorry, but there is only room for one person and I am more than happy to be able to die with the man I love" Yukino says looking at Sting, fire is still surrounding us and out of nowhere a piece of burning wood falls and part of it hits parts of the right side of my body. I scream in pain and this gives Yukino the chance to fully push me in and close the door. I regain my strength and try to open the door, but I hear a boom that shakes this room. I fly back and hear a loud ringing in my ears then everything goes black.

 _-Time Skip-_

I wake up in a pitch-black area, what's going on? Where am I?

I don't know how to feel…I can't move but my brain keeps on going in different directions and I can't keep up with it.

" _LUCE!" I look up to see Natsu and he tackles me with a hug. "Where have ya been!? We've been searching everywhere to find you." While he said this, he held his arms wide as if he was demonstrating on how much he searched. "Oh Natsu! I was just finishing up some work in the_ _classroom, I'm sorry to worry all of you!" I said while smiling to the group._

I see, these must be my memories from throughout my life…

 _Erza gave me a genuine smile, "Of course, what are friends made for? I love to see you smile…you are not selfish, you have gone through so much, a lot more then what we have gone through. You are a fighter, no…. you are a warrior."_

So many emotions are going through my head and I don't know what to make of it right now.

" _You sure are forgetful, don't you remember that Fairy Tail is the strongest gang is in all of Fiore." Juvia said with a smirk. I don't answer but I know without a doubt that she is right, Juvia gets out of her bed and walks towards me then sat on my bed. "Juvia has missed you so much"_

" _Long time no see Bunny Girl. Should've known that we would force ya to talk. Heck with that, Erza was planning on kidnapping you and taking you out to get strawberry cake, but Jellal convinced her not to so we could respect your request" Gajeel said with a smirk on his face._

I laughed inwardly at this one

" _If you say so Lu, but you will have to spill the beans sometime because I am your best friend"_

…now out of all times is great to be thinking back.

" _You are amazing, over the years you still are the girl who is so brave and still stands tall with a smile. As the years go on, you are still the women I adore." A tear falls down my face, but I try to hide it, Natsu puts his hand on my face and wiped away the single tear that fell. I am a little shocked from this I stay silent and he gives me a sad, yet uplifting smile, "Luce, you are not alone anymore, you are a member of Fairy Tail, you are my best friend, you are my inspiration, and you are the girl I fell in love with."_

Natsu…

Once again, everything changes but it is different this time. "Lucy, what are you doing here?" I turn around and the individuals who finally acknowledge me lets me know that I am actually dead, "M-Mom?" I said, and I don't even try to hold my tears back anymore.

My legs go against my will and starts running towards her and I pull he in a hug, not caring anymore what is happening. "Mo-om I've mi-missed you s-so much!" I said, hugging her tighter and we both fall onto the ground. I don't notice but my dad kneels down besides me and puts his hand on my back, I look towards him and hugged him too.

"Lucy, our Lucy…We have missed you so very much, but why are you here?" Jude said with sadness in his eyes. "I…I was finally able to get rid of your killer Dad, but I also destroyed your work that you died working on…I-I'm so sorry, I disappointed you guys." I lower myself down from them and put my head down, feeling the guilt of my rash decisions

"We aren't disappointed in you destroying that stupid project of ours, we are disappointed in the fact that you gave up on your life so quickly" Layla said who now has tears in her eyes.

"There hasn't been a day that we regretted on dying because you were still alive, you're our most precious creation anyone could ask for. You are our daughter and we want you to live and be happy. You have people waiting for you so wake up and live a happy life" Jude says as he kneels down and holds mu face. I lean into his hand and start crying even more, how can I wake up when I am so scared of going back. I can't just wake up out of nowhere and just say 'hey, how's it going? Been a while eh?' No that's impossible. I am lost in my own thoughts that I don't notice my parents getting up and starting to turn away, so I hurry to them as fast as I can. "Lucy, it isn't time for us to be with you, but it is time for you to go back to your family that is alive" Layla said and held onto Jude's hand. They give me one last smile and walk away, "Till the next time we see you Lucy, hopefully it will be at the right time" Jude says, now everything is dark.


	16. As the years go on16

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update, I had major writers block lately and I have also been super busy with work recently. I just got a new job so I'm working basically everyday all day so I barely have anytime to do anything now a days. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

 _-Lucy's P.O.V.-_

"Lucy, it isn't time for us to be with you, but it is time for you to go back to your family that's still alive, till the next time we see you Lucy, hopefully it will be at the right time" Everything disappears and all I see is black, no escape from this darkness. Although, out of nowhere I see a white light, so I reach towards it, hoping that there will be something that can get me out of this darkness…"Lucy, it's all up to her if she want to wake up" I hear a voice say, now wait…I know that voice!

Loke?

Memories, no images…..are throuth my mind. It feels like it's a flashback…. but I never had any memories like this.

I'm lying down in a beautiful golden like meadow, "Where am I?" I say to myself. I unconsciously look at my hand and I see my Fairy Tail mark, _how is it still there? I remember skinning it earlier._ I think to myself.

"Lucy!" I hear a voice call me, "Get over here, will ya!"

I look to see a bunch of people in the distance, but I focus more on the voice that is calling to me. "We are all here!" a high-pitched voice that sounds like Happy, but why is he a cat with wings? Before I know it, I see a certain pinkette running towards me.

 _Natsu?_

Tears start forming in my eyes without me noticing and I see the smile that makes my heart melt.

"Let's go! The adventure continues!" Natsu says with the biggest smile that I love and holds his hand out towards me. Without any second thought I take that hands and tears start falling. I grab his hand and we start running towards the crowd of people with a light behind them that shines bright.

" _The adventure continues."_

I open my eyes with that statement echoing in my head, _what was that_?

My surroundings are different now, I'm in a room with no lights except for the light that is coming from the window. I sit myself up to look at the sunlight that is coming through the small opening and there is white covering the ground. Why is it snowing? Standing up from the bed was a hassle but I managed…how long was I out? I look at the phone and see it is December, _what, the attack took place a month ago! Was I out for that long?_ Taking a closer look at the room, I notice that it's my room in the small apartment I live in with Loke and Virgo. There are faint voices so I decide to go towards the source of the noise and see Loke and Virgo on the couch, silently talking but looking guilty…Why are they guilty…I should be the one feeling guilty for what I did.

"What's with the sad faces?" I said out loud, noticing the slight sassy voice I have but I want to lighten the mood. Without a moment to spare, they looked at me with tears starting to fill their eyes. It's as if they have seen a someone dead come back to life….oh right…they must've thought I was dead.

Virgo instantly runs into my arms and hugs me tight as Leo follows behind, bringing the two of us into a hug.

"Lucy, we were so worried. Why did you make such a dangerous move, everyone thinks you're dead now" Loke said as he releases himself from the group embrace. Virgo also lets go, looking towards Loke and then me with the same curious face.

I couldn't help but joining in on the crying so I leaned into them more, "Princess! Why did you explode the building while you were still in it?! You could've died on us, we were so worried you wouldn't wake up." Virgo said, her face full of tears, which is a rare sight to see her in. "Lucy, you are like a daughter to me, I don't want to lose you. I would've never forgiven myself for the harsh words I gave you as my last words towards you." Virgo said, shaking and stuttering.

It hurts like hell, it hurts like hell to see them like this but I had to do what I had to do.

 _I swear to God, I have never been more grateful of being alive at this moment._

 _-Third Person-_

As the day continues, the trio have a heartwarming reunion, but when once the day was over, not so much. Once night came, Lucy couldn't sleep because of the events of that day Tartaros was destroyed. It wasn't because of the enemies, it was the guilt of what she did to her team mates that killed her. What she did to Wendy hurt her, but it was the only was to keep her alive. The young girl was like a little sister to Lucy and she was very protective of her, which was obvious because she almost died protecting Wendy when they encountered Jackal.

"Maybe I should go back? No…that can't happen. Natsu told me never to go back to Fairy Tail" Lucy said quietly to herself.

"You know that's bullshit, Natsu out of everyone needs to see you." Loke said leaning against the doorframe and the blonde just looks away from him. "Why does he need to see me? Last time I saw him, he told me never to step foot in Fairy Tail again because of what I did the We-"

*SLAP*

Without warning, Loke slapped Lucy on her face.

"Cut the crap Lucy, you know that he said that due to his anger. You never killed Wendy and now he knows that. He is suffering from the guilt of that day. We all have been suffering from losing you! Everyone in Fairy Tail is a family, including you. You know they will all accept you again so I don't want to hear this shit from your mouth anymore, you got it!" Loke said and slammed the door to her room.

And he was right, Lucy did know this but she just was feeling sorry for herself. Because of what she did is making her so negative about everything.

Lucy kept on pondering for a few more hours about what Loke said and looked out to see that the sun was starting to setting. Without a second thought, Lucy decided to go out for a bit…not knowing when was the last time she has been outside. Once she walked out of her room she saw that no one was home so she went to write a note of where she was going for Loke and Virgo so they won't worry.

After a few minutes of Lucy walking, she realized that she ended up arriving at the park, not knowing why she immediately went to the swings.

As she sits down and holds the chains, remembering that the last time she was there, Natsu was there with her. It felt so long ago to the blonde when she first saw the pinkette for the first time in four years. They first started off on a level of disagreement, went to love, then left off on a level on resentment. Nothing could've broken her heart more, but it's worse because she doesn't know how to confront him now. She can't just go up to him and say "Hi, I'm actually alive so surprise!" She wants to see him but she is constantly thinking of the bad things that could happen

' _Damnit! I need to stop thinking about him and feeling sorry for myself!'_ Lucy thinks to herself.

She stands up from the swing and walks again, trying to keep her mind off of Natsu because God, it really is annoying her because she can't get him out of her head. As she is walking she falls over a rock and falls face first into the snow. Cursing to herself, she brushes the snow off of her chest and face.

"You okay there?" a unknown figure said, Lucy looked up and saw a man with light brown hair and remembered him immediately.

"Gui-Guildarts?" Lucy said, more like studdered because he was always gone on undercover missions for Fairy Tail all across the world.

"Wow Lucy, it's been quite a long time since I've seen you. How long exactly, I think it was when you were in middle school with Cana." Guildarts said with a smile on his face while patting Lucy on the head like a dog.

"Yeah it has…Why exactly are you here?" Lucy said, slightly annoyed that Guildarts is still patting her head. He stopped and started to sound serious, "I just got done with one of my missions at Raven Tail and I heard Tartaros was destroyed, let me tell ya Lucy…that was one dangerous mission you took on there and I don't know how the hell you are still alive." Guildarts said, stairing Lucy straight in the eyes. The blonde's guilt came back and turned her eyes away from the man in front of her. "Have you gone back to Fairy Tail? I feel like you just woke up because you sure look skinny and you also have dark circles under your eyes." Guildarts said.

"I just woke up recently and no, I have not seen anybody from Fairy Tail yet…" Lucy said, still not looking at Guildarts.

"Guessed so because you were just sitting there lookin all depressed"

"S-shut up!" Lucy pouted, knowing he was right.

"Hahaha, well you should go see them again, they all miss you girly. And anyway, I want to see how priceless everyone's face will be!" Guildarts laughed to himself. Lucy was just dumfounded about how lightly he took the situation.

As the Guildarts was walking away he stopped out of nowhere, "Lucy, I am really happy that you made it through that explosion. I knew that you wouldn't die so easily, you're parents really are looking after you. Go see everyone because they all miss you deeply, you are part of the new generation of Fairy Tail so don't let your doubts hold you back" Guildarts said with a smile and vanished. Lucy sighed to herself and heard a familiar voice.

"He's right my child" Lucy turned around and saw Makarov sitting on the swing….no…the baby swing.

"WHAT HOW DID YOU GET HERE!"

"I have my ways, you can see me as a man to give you wise words".

"Hmph, more like a fairy godmother. What kind of "wisdom" are you giving me today old man" Lucy said, still dumfounded at this whole situation.

"Actually, none for today." Makarov pulls out a stack of papers, "This is all the homework you have missed, just because everyone thought you died doesn't take away from the fact you need to graduate" Makarov said, jumping out of his swing and almost fell over. He gave her the homework and left…"I am so done with today" Lucy said, not even knowing on what to think about today's events.

 _-At Fairy Tail-_

Since its been a month since Lucy's dissaperance, everyone has gone back to normal, trying not to just mope around on what happened. People were still sad and all, but they would get nowhere in life if they just dwelled in the past. The one's who took it the hardest were all of Lucy's close friends, including the whole Dragneel family. Natsu sat at the bar until Gray came up to him to fight, to forget about his problems he fought the ice stripper and Erza didn't even bother to stop the fight this time.

It was night time and some people were surprised to see that Virgo and Loke came to vist the guild, which was not normal considering they barely left their apartment for a whole month.

"Loke fight me!" Natsu yelled once he saw the ginger in the crowd. The pinkette never forgot his last conversation with Loke and was still mad at him. He was still suspicious of the man. Loke was too invested in his drinking to fight so Natsu went back to Gray. Out of nowhere Guildarts came inside and pounded Natsu on the head.

Natsu then smiled to see one of his idols for the first time in years, honestly this was the first time he smiled in a long time. Without warning, Natsu tried to hit Guildarts but missed because the man found his daughter and ran up to Cana, who was having her normal drinking contest with Wakaba and Macao.

"WHAT THE HECK CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M WINNING OLD MAN!" Cana yelled and started chugging down her barrel of beer.

The noise kept on going and Natsu just left to go outside to get some fresh air, "Man, I really need to forget about her…she's not coming back" Natsu said to himself, trying to not to be so heartbroken. He grabbed something from his pocket, it was a cigarette pack and he pulled a cigarette to his mouth, using his lighter in his pocket to light it.

"You know son, cigarette's are bad for you" He heard his Father tell him.

"Shut up old man, you're smoking too you know so you don't have any room to talk" Natsu told Igneel.

Natsu took another puff and took something else out of his pocket, a necklace made of gold. Igneel saw this and knew exactly what it was, "You really miss her huh?" Igneel stated the obvious.

"I just wish we were able to find her body so I could give it to her" Natsu said, all the enthusiasm leaving the tone of his voice.

"It's been a month Dad, I miss her but I'm trying my hardest to stay happy because I know she wouldn't want me to dwell on what happened. I feel like she is alive somewhere because I don't want to face the reality that she could be dead. Gray and I investigated and couldn't find a body." Natsu sighed

"Go and take a walk my boy, clear your mind" Igneel said, putting a hand on Natsu's shoulder to comfort him. The pinkette was confused on why Igneel is telling him this and just walked away, letting his feet take him to wherever they go. Natsu didn't have any idea that Igneel already talked to one of his members about Lucy's re-appearance.

Suddenly, he found himself at a park nearby, "Really, out of all the places that I end up at" Natsu said to himself. He goes and sits at a swing and just thinks about his last reunion here with Lucy

"Shit, this walk was supposed to clear my thoughts." Natsu said to himself.

After thirty minutes or so Natsu sits up and leaves and realized that he didn't have his car, _'great now I have to walk in the cold'_ he said to himself.

After walking in the streets of Magnolia, he realized he passed a familiar house which belonged to Loke and Virgo. Natsu passed the house without realizing that someone from inside that little apartment was watching him pass by. That individual was Lucy, but she couldn't move due to her state of shock of seeing him.

Like a little girl, Lucy was getting to anxious and scared to talk to the boy she had feelings for. She was confused because this isn't like her and Lucy had so many things to tell him. Once Lucy looked back at the window, she saw that Natsu was already gone.

As Lucy keeps prep talking herself to go talk to him she doesn't realize the door open with Loke and Virgo coming in. Lucy doesn't pay any attention to them because she is too busy looking out at the window.

"It's a very bad habit to watch people through the window, Princess." Virgo said.

Lucy tensed up and her face became as red as a tomato, "N-no no I was just looking at the snow falling, y-yeah the snow falling." The blonde said as she turned around and shaked her head frantickly. "It's not even snowing out there, stop lying" Loke said with a smug face. "You likeeeeee him" Virgo said with an evil smile.

"N-NO I DON'T! I-I MEAN YE- WHAT SHUT UP YOU TWO I'M GOING OUT" Lucy yelled and stormed out the apartment.

Virgo leaned over to Loke and said, "Princess got mad at me Big Brother, can you punish me" she said with a straight face.

"Yes my lo- WAIT STOP CALLING ME THAT IT'S FREAKING WEIRD!"

 _-back to Lucy-_

' _When can they stop being so weird man, it sometime gets really annoying!'_ Lucy thought to herself, knowing that Virgo and Loke loved to tease her, especially when it comes to her and Natsu. Thinking about Natsu, the blonde decides to go to a certain house she knows very well. Putting aside her pride she finally decides to give Natsu a visit that she has been needing to take, she decides that she needs to stop being so selfish by hiding from him. She broke his heart and she can't take it anymore. _'Damn, I really can be a selfish bitch at times'_ Lucy thought to herself and before she knows it, she realizes that she has arrived to the Dragneel house. Lucy was so lost in thought that she didn't pay attention to the time it took to get there.

' _Sheesh, guess it's time to grow a pair and see him'._ Lucy's mind was clouded with thoughts until she decided to pull a Natsu, aka sneaking through his window and really hoping that he is home. There are some cars in the driveway so he is most likely there and picks up small pebbles, stuffing them into her pocket.

"Here goes nothing" Lucy said to herself and starts to climb up a tree that was next to Natsu's room. Once she gets to the top, she see's a certain pinkette just laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Lucy starts to lightly toss the pebbles at the window, but it was too dark to see her from the night sky.

Natsu's head went straight to the window and is confused by the sound that is coming from his window. After a few more pebbles hitting his window, causing light taps on the glass he gets up annoyed.

"WHO'S THERE!" Natsu shouts when he opens his window.

…

Becoming more annoyed he is about to close his window, he hears a voice.

"Is it too late to apologize?" A voice said, leaving Natsu frozen and unable to speak.

Lucy starts to carefully balance herself while moving closer, climbing up and resting her arms on the window-seal to keep herself up.

"Lu-Luc" Natsu still couldn't form words but instantly helped her up to enter his room.

"Ho-How are you alive"

"I'm sorry Natsu…I really am, and I understand if your angry and never want to talk to me again. What I did to you was unforgivable and cruel, but I did it to save you." Lucy said was holding back tears.

"You're right, I'm fucking pissed at what you did to me. You know how pathetic you made me look in front of the people that will work under me when I am their leader. I looked weak because a simple stupid girl left me. I told you never to step foot in Fairy Tail again but you disrespected my orders."

Okay, Lucy was expecting a little bit of a touching reunion…guess not, shouldn't set too high of standards when you're in a gang. Not everything gets a happy ending.

At first Lucy was silent but he deserved an answer more then anybody else, "Yes, what I did was unacceptable, it was cruel, and it was beyond selfish to everyone that was there that night. I really am sorry, but I understand if you never forgive me or want to see me again. I just wanted to talk to you one last time before I leave. I still love you and I know I don't deserve your love anymore, so promise to live a happy life." Lucy gave Natsu one last smile and started to walk to the window.

"You're so fucking stupid at times", Natsu grabbed tightly onto Lucy's arm and turned her around. Slamming his lips onto Lucy's.

Lucy's eyes widened in extreme surprise, _'what!?'_ it didn't take long but Lucy was not able to resist this kiss, a kiss that she hasn't experienced for such a long time. Natsu pulled back slightly resting his forehead on his, "Why the hell should I forgive you! I should hate you right now for everything you did! There is no reason why you had to sacrifice yourself for the bastards in Tartaros." Natsu yelled at me and his eyes burned in rage.

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way I could destroy Fairy Glitter." Lucy said looking away in shame.

"I don't give a fuck about Fairy Glitter! All I cared about was your life that you so easily got rid of. You always take the easy was out and push everyone away damn it!" Natsu pushed her against the wall with his hands on either side of her.

"Na…Natsu what are you doing"

"I HATE YOU!" Natsu yelled and Lucy's heart broke in a million pieces, leaving her pinned to the wall and he punched the wall inches away from her face. Causing Lucy to flinch and held back on showing the fear in her face.

"I hate you, I hate you so much, and I hate every damn thing about you…" Natsu paused, looking angrier. "So why the hell am I still love with you, dumbass!" Natsu started to minorly cry and Lucy saw all the pain in his eyes.

He held on to her waist and pushed their bodies closer to each other while laying his head on the crook of her neck. Lucy feels tears on her neck and wraps her hands around his neck with one caressing his head.

"Lucy, you don't know how much it hurt not being able to see your face, not to hear your voice, not being able to talk to you, and not able to hold you in my arms. I missed you so much and I hate you for sacrificing yourself, but somehow a miracle happened, you came back to me. You're alive and I cannot be more thankful" Natsu pulls his head away

"Natsu…." Without warning, Lucy grabs Natsu's cheeks and kisses him. A loving kiss that slowly turned into a passionate kiss. "Natsu, I love you so much and there hasn't been a moment that I stopped thinking about you" the passionate kiss slowly became lustful. "Lucy, I will always protect you so never leave me again, I love you so much" Natsu said.

"I know so shut up and kiss me" Lucy said, not wasting anymore time on the time they both needed.

As the kiss you continued, Natsu's hands started to lift her sweater she was wearing and was feeling her all over. Lucy immediately took off her shirt and worked on taking off his t-shirt and started to kiss down his neck. Natsu picked her up and his hands traveled down to her ass, gripping it firmly which made the blonde moan, the moans Natsu loved.

The couple started to make out and Natsu walked towards the bed and carefully set her down and stood up to look at her body, but then noticed something that pissed him off. He tenderly started to touch the burn marks that were on his body and gave her a pained look.

"Don't worry about it Natsu, I need you right now" Lucy whimpered, not wanting to pay attention to her body whatsoever.

Natsu started to passionately kiss her again and pulled down her pants, feeling her thick thighs that she did not lose. "Fuck Luce, why did it take you so long to come back to me!" He said and quickly ripped off her bra, massaging her breasts. "I'm sorry Natsu, I was in a coma for a month and finally wake up until yesterday" Natsu raised his head immediately and looked at her with shock and guilt. Lucy raised her hands to his face once again, "I'm so sorry that I made you suffer for so long, I wish I woke up sooner…but let me just say that you were the reason why I woke up" Lucy started shedding tears of happiness.

Natsu gave her a smile that was filled with love and returned to pleasuring her, wanting to show her how much her loved her. They were both filled with lust and love at the same time, nothing could stop them now. Lucy sat up and started to work on taking off his pants to reveal his hard member that was covered by his boxers. Without hesitation, Lucy started to grip his hard cock and leaving wet kisses on his abs that will definently leave a mark.

"Mmmmm, Luce please don't stop." Once Natsu said this, Lucy couldn't help herself turn them around to push him onto the bed and she knelt down to pull of his boxers that annoyed her. Lucy started to pump his hardness and licked the pre-cum that came from the tip of his dick. Natsu felt like he was on cloud-9 right now and pulled on Lucy's hair, making her moan and Natsu could feel the vibration on his dick. Then she stuffed his whole cock in her mouth, deep-throating him so she can hear his hot quiet moans. Natsu gripped her hair even harder and caused her to go even faster. After pleasuring him, he cummed and Lucy gladly swallowed all of it and realized it with a pop, and some cum also shot on her face and tits. Lucy then stood to climb on top of him and started to rub her covered pussy against his exposed dick. As she was doing this, Natsu gripped on tightly onto her tits and began to suck on her hardened nipples. It was so hard for Lucy not to scream because they had to be quiet so they don't wake up anybody up.

"Lucy I can't hold back anymore" Natsu said I quickly took off her panties, licking two fingers and then inserting them into her pussy to stretch her out. "God Lucy, you're so fuckin tight". Natsu says and goes down to eat her out, causing Lucy to groan and grip the sheets of his bed. Natsu sucks her clit and inserts his tounge, swirling it around to feel every part that he can. The whole time Natsu was doing this, he was keeping eye contact with Lucy, which turned her on more then anything. "Natsuuu mhhmm, take me now…ahha…fuck me so I can't walk tomorrow." Lucy was struggling on just talking in between her moans. Natsu then put's himself in front of Lucy's womanhood and inserted himself into her.

"Bullshit, you made me wait so I will make you feel it for a month" Natsu attack her lips and started pounding her as hard as he could, going at an ungodly speed. To muggle Lucy's moans, she bit Natsu's neck which drew blood, but he didn't mind at all. After making her cum three times, he turned her over on all fours and started fucking her from behind. Both cummed multiple times but didn't stop until they have completely let their emotions out. They didn't stop until they were covered in eachothers juices. When they finished Natsu fell besides a now passed out Lucy

"I love you Lucy Heartfillia, but one day I want to change that last name" Natsu said and kissed her forehead. Natsu kept on looking at Lucy's sleeping figure then finally let sleep take him away as he holds his lover next to him.

 _-Morning-_

Natsu slowly opens his eyes to see Lucy shining in front of him as she sleeps, literally shining. Behind her he can see the rays of sun and it makes her body glow.

"You amaze me everyday Luce" Natsu smiled and Lucy cuddled even closer to him resting her head on his chest. Natsu let out a sigh and carefully placed her head on his pillow when a thought occurred to him.

He sits up from the bed and puts in a pair of jeans, remaining shirtless. Natsu gets something from his dresser then sits on the bed, looking at Lucy and holding her cheek. She flinches and starts to open her eyes slowly, "Good morning beautiful" Natsu said softly and Lucy leans into his hand and kisses it. "Good morning handsome" Lucy smiled and sat up, covering her chest with the sheets to kiss him. The kiss started to get deeper but it ended when Natsu pulled away slightly. Lucy pouted a little but noticed Natsu put something around her neck and looked down. When she saw it her eyes teared up, it was a golden key that had the zodiac cancer's sign on it, representing her birthday month.

"I love it!" Lucy said and tackled Natsu into a hug but they fell on the floor with a big thud, but decided that she should maybe leave due to her over-stay in the Dragneel house.

Lucy immediately goes to get dressed in her sweater, ripped jeans, and her knee high boots.

"Stay with me Luce" Natsu said, hugging Lucy from behind and laying sweet warm kisses on her neck. "Mhmmm, I can't…I need to go, I've overstayed my visit" Lucy said, "Nonsense" Natsu said, "At least eat breakfast with me…I'll cook"

Lucy laughs, "It better not be burnt!"

"Hey I'm not that bad at cooking!" Natsu pouted and Lucy just ran her hand through his hair.

"Anyway, my family would love to see you again" Natsu said smiling and caressing her face, causing her to smile.

"Yeah your right, but honestly I'm really scared Natsu…what do I say? Last time I saw your dad, I was very cruel towards him" Lucy looked down in guilt.

"Don't worry Luce, he will definitely forgive you." Natsu said with a smile and Lucy gave him a nod. And with that they left the room to go downstairs.

Natsu enters the kitchen, but Lucy stays behind because of her fear catching up to her and Natsu just looks back with a smile.

"Hey Natsu, is everything okay? This is the first time I've seen you smile in a long time." Wendy said as she is washing the dishes

"Yeah it sure has been a while, hasn't it Lucy" Natsu said while looking at her with a bright smile. After building enough courage, Lucy comes out to look at Wendy…scared of what her reaction will be when she see's her.

*Shatter*

Wendy dropped a glass plate once she saw Lucy and the blonde rushes to where she was to help pick up pieces of glass. Wendy was frozen and starting to cry, Lucy stood up and put a hand on the young girls shoulder.

"Wendy…I-I'm so glad you're alive!" Lucy said quietly and teared up, but Wendy hugged her tightly before Lucy could say anything else.

"Lucy! I don't know how you're alive, but I am so glad you came back to us! We all have missed you so much. Th-thank you for all y-you have done for me" Wendy said in between her sobs so Lucy just held her in the hug for a few minutes to comfort her.

"It's okay Wendy, I've missed you too and I will always try my hardest to protect you" Lucy said, and this scene just melted his heart…seeing the women he loved being so close and caring towards his little sister.

Natsu left the room to look for his parents, wanting to find out what their plans were because it was the weekend. The gang has been performing a lot of trades lately and getting everything back to normal. He knocks and opens the door to see his Dad doing his normal paperwork and his mom tidying some stuff up.

"Hey do we have any missions to do today?" Natsu asked, catching the attention of his father.

"Not today Natsu, why do you ask exactly?" Igneel said, not showing any emotion except for boredom.

"Just curious, also I have a question to ask you" Natsu said and Igneel looked and him while Grandeenye kept working.

"Lucy is in the kitchen right now." Grandeenye almost fell out of her chair and Igneel spit out his coffee he was drinking

"WHAT!" Grandeenye yelled and immediately, but Igneel stayed in his chair and was whipping his shirt from the coffee.

"About time you find out, I was hoping that you would ask me advise on asking her to marry you". Natsu's face instantly became red.

"Wha-what!? I thought you were gonna freak out like mom" Natsu said as he could hear his mom cry from the other room.

"I was told by Guildarts that he saw her in the park before he game to the base, and don't worry, I won't ask why Lucy was already in the house." Natsu looked away in embarrassment.

"We-well I should get going now!" Natsu said, immediately leaving the room to see his mom crying and hugging Lucy. _'Someone sure is excited to see her'_ Natsu smiled and felt Igneel put a hand on his shoulder.

"It really is beautiful, such a heartfelt reunion" Igneel smiled and Lucy saw his out of the corner of his eye. Lucy let go of the head and looked guilty, "Igneel…I'm sorry for eve-" she was interrupted by the gang leader by being held in a hug. "Don't be sorry, I won't ever give up so easily on the gang I lead." Igneel said and Lucy started to silently cry.

Wendy ran up to Lucy and held onto her arm, "This reunion was nice and all, but let's go vist everyone else!" Wendy said with a smile on her face. Lucy looked down at the blunette smiled, "You're right".

"Well what are we waiting for Luce!" Natsu said as he grabbed her hand and started to drag her out of the house with Wendy following behind them.

Once the kids were gone, Igneel pulled hugged Grandeenye. "I am so happy to see Natsu smile once again." Igneel said and his wife leaned into the hug.

"Seeing the smile on our son's face and the fact of seeing Lucy alive makes me so incredibaly happy. Igneel, you sure have found a wonderful heir to the gang and hopefully we can see Lucy become Natsu's wife" Grandeenye said.

 _-Outside of Fairy Tail-_

"Hey Wendy, go ahead and go in…we'll catch up later with ya" Natsu told Wendy and left the two alone.

Lucy was confused and looked at Natsu's smiling face, "Let's continue our adventure!"

"Yeah, let's go Natsu" Lucy said and followed Natsu as he opened the door, entering a new adventure.

 **Hey guys! It was so fun to write this story and I am so happy to hear that you guys liked it. It's been one long ride with the events I have gone through while writing this. I don't regret writing this story because I have been able to hear that you guys actually enjoyed the story. I thank you guys for everything!**

 **Please comment and review on your thoughts of the story! I may write another multi-chapter story but I need more inspiration to be fully interested in writing it. I take requests so just message me about them.**


End file.
